Evangelion: Blind But Not Disabled
by FLUFFYTIGER
Summary: Very AU. Shinji was blinded as a child and still has to pilot Eva. Contains Mild Lemon In Some Chapters. R.S.A
1. Blind Leading The Blind

Disclaimer: I don't own jack over shit.

"speaking"  
_Thoughts_

10/08/07 This chapter has been modified and should now be in better shape then what any review up to this point would have said.

* * *

Evangelion: Blind But Not Disabled

**Chapter** **1 Blind Leading The Blind **

Shinji Ikari had been sitting by the monorail station for the past hour and he was not happy. He was told, on the phone, that he was going to be picked up an hour ago. This woman, this Misato Katsuragi, is supposed to pick him up. Already Shinji had a great disliking of the woman. His tutor had described to him her looks from the postcard he received. He said that she was beautiful, has long purple hair, a ten billion yen smile and was pointing to her rack that you could stair at for hours. This meant very little to Shinji, being blind from an early age, he only had a very vague idea of what was being described to him. Shinji knew from the description that this woman was a tease and a flirt and had no idea that he was blind, and being late meant she had bad time keeping and was unreliable.

Shinji would have to fend for him self, again. That meant being alone and he hated being alone. His music is a poor substitute from having friends and loved ones but that's all he had. His tutor was the only adult he had constant contact with but he was distant to the boy and rarely acknowledged his existence, except when giving him his weekly allowance, which was five percent of what Shinji's farther sent him to look after the boy, and telling Shinji to do the chores. He didn't bother to teach Shinji, he had no idea on how to teach a blind boy so he did the next best thing; he bought lots of Braille books and left Shinji to his own devices.

This worked better for Shinji, having no teacher looking over his back meant he could study whatever he wanted and he did just that. He concentrated on Math's, Geography, literacy and science. Shinji became quite versed in these subjects and received University Master degrees in them. Despite the way his life is, he had managed to achieve something That he could be proud of. With whatever allowance he was given, he spent it all on self defence lessons, Shinji found that without eyes his other senses became sharper, his balance became greater to the point he could walk on a rope without having to try balancing. Shinji could almost sense if someone was about to make a strike at him and counter before his attacker could even fathom how a blind kid just did a back flipped and kicked his attackers chin with the heel of his shoe.

Shinji had waited long enough; he got up and went over to where he could hear the sound of a phone which was off its hook. He found the phone and felt around for the phone card slot, once found, he inserted his card and waited for the operator to answer. All he got is a message that said there was an emergency and that his phone call could not be redirected. Shinji's mood darkensed somewhat, this whole situation was ridicules, he felt like he was being taken for a ride, as they say.

Shinji was about to walk back toward the station when an explosion shook him and the surrounding areas, Shinji could smell the burning rubble and debris that fell all around. Shinji scaned the area as best he could, which was near impossible for a blind person. Shinji would have seen a light blue haired girl in a school uniform appear and disappear had he not been blind. Shinji picked up the sound of screeching tyres that were coming toward him, Shinji jumped backwards just as a car stoped where he was standing but moments ago. He heared a car door open and a feminine voice shout:

"What are you waiting for, get in!"

Shinji quickly complies and jumps towards the voice, he landed on a seat and quickly adjusted himself as the car drove off. Shinji knew they were moving too fast, even without eye sight to view the blurry surroundings. This woman he hoped was Misato interrupted Shinji's thoughts and asked him for his papers that were sent with the postcard. He rummaged through his backpack and handed over the only papers in there. He heared her shuffle the papers than proceeds to drive for a few more minuets before speaking:

"In the glove compartment you will find your temporary pass to Nerv, keep that until I give you your permanent one, ok."

Shinji shuffled around in the glove compartment for the card until his hand fell on something cold and hard. He took it out and examined it with his hands, he knew what it was when he griped the handle and thumb slides over the trigger. Shinji rarely had the good fortune to be in the presence of a gun that was not pointed at him, so he had to ask:

"Misato, why do you have a gun?"

Misato looked over at Shinji, expecting to see him looking at the gun in the glove compartment. What she saw instead is Shinji holding the gun and pointing it at himself! Misato slammed down on the brakes and heard the gun go off! Expecting the worst, Misato looked over at Shinji with a worried expression on her face and was relieved to see Shinji alive and holding the gun away from himself, his right ear bleeding. Scolding herself for taking the safety off the gun, she pulled the gun from Shinji's grasp and put the safety on. She then fished out Shinji's card and handed it to him but he didn't take it from her. Pushing it into his left hand, she put a tissue on his ear which he quickly covered with his right hand. Misato thought that Shinji was in a daze because he did not respond to her visually; she put her foot down and sped down the motorway towards Nerv.

(HHHHHHHHHH)

"Shinji must be awe stricken not to say anything about the Geo-front!" Misato thought to herself as she watches Shinji look out the window of the car elevator as it descendrd into the Geo-front.

(HHHHHHHHHH)

Shinji and Misato have been walking around Nerv for about forty minuets, Shinji knew that they were lost but he didn't voice it, he wanted as little to do with this woman as possible, it's her fault he nearly had his ear shot off! _What person in their right mind would step on the brakes when their passenger has a gun pointed at their own head!_ Shinji thought to himself. This woman is trouble with a capital TROUB, and bound to cause him more pain.

Shinji stoped walking as he hears a door swish open, he could smell chlorine in the recycled air and wondered if there was a pool through the open door. Shinji heared footsteps come towards him and stops about a foot away from him. A new female voice speaks to him.

"You must be Shinji Ikari? ... My name is Ritsuko, I see Misato got lost and lost you at the same time. What is wrong with that woman, she's been at Nerv long enough to know the layout of this place and she still get's lost!"

Shinji would have answered but he heared Misato's familiar voice behind him.

"Shinji! There you are! You should know better than to wonder off like that! ... Oh! Hey Ritsuko."

Shinji could feel the angry vibes coming off this Ritsuko lady, she must have been really angry at Misato for shouting at Shinji for what wasn't his fault. Ritsuko took Shinji's hand and started leading him somewhere. Misato court up and started a conversation with Ritsuko.

"Rits, I'm sorry for getting lost but you know this place changes like every two weeks. Please don't be angry with me."

"That's not why I'm angry Misato!" Ritsuko sade in an angry tone of voice.

"Then why are you angry?" Misato asked in a confused manor.

"I'm angry at how dense you can be!" Having got no reply, Ritsuko looked at Misato and saw her trying to think about when she was missing. Ritsuko siged and said:

"Shinji is blind Misato."

Misato stoped dead in her tracks as a shocked expression is plastered to her face, she looked over to Shinji and Ritsuko and saw Ritsuko leading Shinji by his hand. Everything that had happened up to this point started to make sense to her. Shinji's distant manner, the way he was always staring ahead or tilting his head as if trying to listen to something. Misato felt really bad about the why she treated him, or not being more observant, she started cursing herself for not reading his medical or personal reports like she was told. She had better start picking up the slack if she doesn't want to get fired! Misato ran up to Shinji and and took hold of his other hand and gave him an apologetic smile, then slaped her forehead for smiling at a blind kid. Shinji has no idea why Misato just slapped herself and didn't care; Shinji only wanted his hands out of these women's grasps and back in his pockets.

* * *

Please be brutally honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


	2. I Was Blind But Now I Can See

This Chapter has also been run through a spell checker and all past tense has been corrected where it is needed.**

* * *

Chapter 2 I Was Blind But Now I Can See**

Shinji is being lead by these two women and is having a hard time from yelling at them, after Misato had verbally apologized to him, she starts explaining to him what Nerv is all about with Ritsuko cutting in every now and then. Shinji has a feeling they are only telling him half-truths, they say that Nerv was created to stop Angels from attacking but they didn't say how. Ritsuko says that Shinji's father, Commander Ikari is the one that set up Nerv to protect the world. Shinji has to restrain himself from yelling that it wasn't true, Shinji cannot afforded to show what he knows, that he still remembers the day his mother was absorbed by that purple abomination, that his mother had told him secrets about Nerv, SEELE, the truth behind Second Impact and a possible Third Impact if SEELE got there way. Shinji has to keep quiet if he is going to survive and until he can find someone he could trust with this information.

Shinji notices that the clapping of shoes on a tile floor changes to clapping on a metal grate and the echo of the corridor changes to that of a large room. The room has a slight smell of antiseptic and blood, the same smell that he smelt the day his mother was absorbed.

Misato and Ritsuko halt their march but stay quiet, Shinji does not like being left in the dark (A.N. you've got to admit, that is funny) so decide to get some answers.

"Where are we?"

"I'll let you handle this Ritsuko"

"We are in Evangelion Unit ones holding bay"

"What's an Evangelion?" (A.N. Shinji already knows but has to play dumb)

" Evangelion is what we are going to use to beat the Angels"

"Yes but what is it?"

Misato cuts in to help out.

"It's a robot as big as a skyscraper."

"Ok, so what am I doing hear."

A deep empty voice from a speaker phone, answers Shinji's question.

"You are going to pilot it"

Shinji tilts his head towards the speaker. His mind working on overdrive to think of something to say but could only manage a weak rebuttal.

"... Father ..."

"What do you mean, Shinji's going to pilot it, He just got hear! And besides it took Rei five months to successfully sync with her Eva!

After receiving a glare from the Commander, Misato settles down. Ritsuko takes this opportunity to speak to Shinji.

"Shinji, we need you to pilot the Eva and defeat the Angle."

"What! You can't be serious! I'm just a kid! How can I stop that thing! And besides, I'm blind!"

"The Eva will be your eyes"

"What do you mean?"

"If you successfully sync with the Eva, you will see whatever the Eva sees."

"Yo .. you mean, I wont be blind"

"While in the Eva, yes."

This is something Shinji does not know about, although his other senses have become greater, Shinji always wanted to see again but every eye doctor he went to said it was impossible, that he had irreparable nerve damage in his eyes. Shinji was ready to shout out yes but he knew he should not, this seamed far to convenient and there was two other thing on his mind.

"What color is it?"

Ritsuko avoids his question with one of her own

"Why is it important? You are blind after all."

"Misato, what color is it?"

"It's purple."

That's not what Shinji needed to hear, this is most likely the same Eva that absorbed his mother but he needs one more minor detail before he gave his answer.

"Does it have a horn Misato?"

"Yes it does, how did you know?"

Shinji is ready to give his answer, and no mater what they say he wont change his mind, there was no power on earth that could change his mind, no force in the universe that could sway him. (A.N. unless they put someone's life on the line, Shinji plus guilt becomes compliance)

"No! I will not pilot it!"

Misato and Ritsuko don't have a chance to respond as the Commander gives the order to have Rei sent out to pilot Eva Unit One. Shinji hears the sound of squeaking wheels coming towards him, the sound of quick rasping breaths hurt his sensitive ears as the owner of the sound drew nearer. The multitude of footsteps around the pained voice left Shinji confused, the person on the gurney sounds like they are about to pass out from all their pain and yet wont let them selves, be it from strength of will or drugs, Shinji does not know but what he did know, is that this was a ploy and act of desperation to make Shinji pilot this creature, this Eva which Shinji hated beyond all else.

There has been so many times that Shinji could of used his talent to help people, to save them even but he did not, he would just sit back and listen to whatever was happening around him. Shinji did not sit back out of fear though, being scared of the dark and then blinded, Shinji quickly lost his fear. Shinji simply believed he would course them more pain if he intervened. Not this time though, Shinji is causing pain because he would not act. After years of running away from peoples pain, Shinji would now have to make a stand, he would pilot Eva to save however was on that gurney even if it means pain or possibly death.

"Stop! I will pilot it, just...just tell me what to do.

At that, the Commander gives the order to send Rei back to the hospital, Ritsuko goes through numerous procedures to set Shinji up, she also gave him some hair clips said to help him synchronize with the Eva, once over, a random tech guides Shinji to the pod and gets him set up before leaving. Ritsuko now has the arduous task his of guiding a blind person round the cockpit. (A.N. it should not be that hard, almost everything in the series was voice, computer or thought activated, the Eva's were no exception)

Shinji sat there quietly as the LCL washed over him, he didn't care much as this strange liquid rose above his head, Shinji almost threw up as he took a deep breath, sputtering he felt sick, Misato caught his attention via the com.

"Shut your complaining, your a boy aren't you?"

One thing Shinji hated, was to have his masculinity insulted, even more so by someone who had no idea what he was going through, so Shinji goes about setting her straight.

"Misato, be useful or shut up! You have no idea what I'm going through!

Misato is taken back, Shinji hasn't directed his angry voice towards her before, it was then that she noticed the similarity between Shinji and the Commander, both had a hidden rage which was set free in times of high stress and anxiety, both had a dark aura surrounding them, which scares her.

Shinji has successfully synchronized with the Eva, which was a big accomplishment in it self, Misato, Ritsuko and the rest of the bridge crew were amazed, Shinji has a sync ratio of thirty four percent. Commander Ikari sits as still as a statue, he knew his son could sync with the Eva but this high sync rate was not expected, the Commander figured he would be in the twenties, just high enough to control the Eva but this was good, this would only help his scenario come to fluid motation.

Shinji shouts out in pain as a sensation of white hot needles piercing his eyes, he held his fisted hands to his eyes and rocked back and forth franticly in an attempt to stop the pain. Ritsuko tried to calm and explain to Shinji that his pain was all in his head, that it was not real.

Suddenly Shinji's pain is replaced with a feeling of comfort, calmness and completeness. Just as fast as the feelings came, they went. There was an echo going through Shinji's mind telling him to open his eyes. Shinji opens his eyes and was surprised! What he saw was not what he expected, everything he sees was white and outlined with black lines, it was like looking at a perfectly drawn moving picture. When he looks down he saw two women standing in the Eva cage, they must of been Misato and Ritsuko. Shinji looked up to the command bay and saw a man with small circular glasses looking at him, He fells an uncontrollable urge to smash this man with his fist but it was not his urge, this urge came from the Eva. This urge is infections and Shinji wanted to follow it through and to Shinji's surprise, the Eva fulfills his and its desire.

The Eva cage shook as the Eva's arm brakes free of it's restraints and fist collided with the command window and powered through!

Misato and Ritsuko are just staring at the command window, both wondering if anyone in there was alive. The com flared to life as Sub Commander Fuyutsuki gave the order to prep the Eva for launch. The Eva's arm is moved back into place and is moved to the elevator.

Secretly, Misato has been waiting to say this for a long time and now she has her chance.

"EVA LAUNCH"!

* * *

In the next chapter you will find out what happened to to everyone in the command room. The only important character in there is Gendo and if it will make you happy tell me if you want him dead or alive, if you want him dead it wont change the story much but I will have to come up with a new character to replace him. 

This is an important announcement.

First of all I have gone over the first two chapters and corrected anything I could find.

Secondly I am dyslexic and I find writing hard.

Thirdly I write the story as it comes to me so it will be a mixture of past and present tense. I will go over the story and change what I can so it make more sense but I think that may make it more confusing. If you find something that needs to be changed then tall me and I will do so when I have time.

Thanks for reading this announcement.


	3. Seeing Through My Minds Eye

Ok people. Heres the longly awaited third chapter. Thanks to Genesis D. Rose for checking this chapter.

* * *

"hgbehfbt" Speaking  
((gbrehby)) Thoughts  
(A.N.) Authors notes****

Chapter 3 **Seeing Through My Minds Eye**

Shinji sits up with a start and immediately lies back down. His right hand encasing his head in a futile attempt to relieve the pain shooting through his right eye. After a few minuets the pain subsides and Shinji takes a relieved breath. Shinji opens his eyes only to find that ones again he can not see, he is somewhat relieved and disappointed. Disappointed that he can no longer see and relieved that he could no longer see the horrors that had recently occurred.

Gaining his senses he hears beeping directly to his left and again further to his right which is accompanied to light steady breaths. Shinji figures he is in a hospital, which means the battle against the angel had resulted in Shinji coming out the victor. The strange thing is though, Shinji distinctly remember being thrown around like a rag dole and then passing out after a light hit the Eva's right eye. But that's of no consequence, he is alive and that's all that matters. Gaining his balance, Shinji turns his body and gets of the bed. When the bed sheets fall off him he fells the cold air swirl all around him. After a closer inspection of his person, Shinji finds that he is naked, his left arm in a cast and his right eye covered in a bandage. Shinji's right eye didn't bother him but the fact that his left arm was probably broken concerned him greatly, he remembers the Eva's arm being broken. ((Could there be some connection to the Eva)) Shinji thought to himself.

Remembering his state of undress, Shinji grabs the bed sheets and with one hand wraps the sheet around him. Sitting himself back on the bed, Shinji's attention was drawn to the other occupant of the room. The rustling of their bed sheets meant they were either waking up or having a bad dream; Shinji gets his answer when a monotone voice asks him a question:

"You are pilot Ikari, correct?"

"Yes. May I inquire as to who you are?" Shinji was curious as to how this woman know him.

"Pilot Ayanami"

"How do you know me?"

"I was told by Commander Ikari who you are" Although her voice was monotonous, Shinji could hear the slight elevation of her voice when she mentioned the Commander. Shinji's father.

"What happened to the Commander?"

Shinji being blind completely missed the look of surprise that was covering Rei's face. Shinji waits patiently for Ayanami to answer. ((She must think carefully about her replies)) Shinji thought to himself.

"Commander Ikari was injured during Unit 01's activation. He is currently in a coma." Came Rei's monotone voice. A small smile made its way to Shinji's face but quickly disappeared. This was the first good news he had heard in years. The last was when he was told he would be visiting his mother's grave without his father.

Rei was confused, ((Why would pilot Ikari be happy that the Commander was in a coma?)) Rei thought to herself. "Who is in charge while the Commander is comatose?" Shinji asks. "Until Commander Soryu arrives from Germany, Sub Commander Fuyutsuki will take command. (A.N. Asuka's father. I bet you were not expecting that!) Came Rei's bitter reply which surprised even her.

Shinji doesn't have time to reply to Rei's last statement as the door to the room is opened. The smell of coffee, cigarettes and lavender floods Shinji's sensitive nostrils, the sound of shoes clapping against the tilled floor approaches him. Shinji hears Ritsuko's voice; she is starting a Q & A session with Ayanami and only receiving short answers. The footsteps approaching Shinji stooped. The smell of lavender was strong now and the smell of cheap beer was also present. The person started to speak and Shinji inwardly groaned as the realization of how this person was came to him.

"How are you feeling?" Came a cheerful voice. "I've been better Misato and I've also been worse" Shinji said in a low uncaring voice. Misato completely ignored Shinji's demeanor. "Well that's good, I wouldn't want you to be seriously hurt or in pain. Shinji stopped the erg to shout out HA and instead asks a question he thought of earlier. "How did my arm get broken Misato?"

"I will answer that Misato." Came Ritsuko's voice. "As it turns out Shinji, when you synchronized with Eva 01 some thing unexpected happened. We already knew that when an Eva receives damage the pilot will feel it but in your case what ever happens to the Eva will happen to you." Ritsuko explained as simply as she could. (A.N. and because the author doesn't have a clue what he's talking about, think of it like the Matrix. Your mind makes it real, simple ya)

"My life just gets better and better" Shinji whispers to himself. Misato uses this time of quiet between them to tell Shinji some more news. "Hay Shinji, guess what? Sub Commander Fuyutsuki went and made me your guardian. He had the nerve to say it would make me more responsible, can you believe that! He thinks I'm not very responsible! Misato said obviously happy to be Shinji's guardian but ticked that the Sub Commander thinks she lacks responsibility. Ritsuko snickers at her rant and Shinji decides to tease her. "Well you were over an hour late picking me up and you lost me while getting lost your self, while you were supposed to be taking me to the Eva cage." Shinji and Ritsuko both laughed at Misato who's only response was a glair which Shinji of course could not see. But Misato doesn't like to be the joke of any conversation.

"Well I hope your happy because as your guardian I have the right to say where you live. So take a wild guesses to where you will be staying tonight." Misato said with malice in her voice. The whole situation dawned on Shinji all to quickly after that. "You have to kidding! I don't want to stay with you! You're probably a slob that can't cook! And from the smell of you, you drink a lot too!" Shinji shouted. Ritsuko broke out laughing again, collapsing on the nearby chair next to Rei's bed. Rei, who had remained quiet throughout the whole if this, was looking at Shinji. A blush was making its way onto her cheeks for Rei had a perfect view up Shinji's bed sheet robe. (("Why am I blushing? I have never blushed before. Why does looking at Shinji's nether region make me blush?)) Rei mentally asks herself while never looking away from Shinji.

Misato, while recovering from that rant from Shinji, looks around the room for some way to get the lime light off of her. She spots Rei looking at Shinji lower region with a blush on her face. As Misato was told and had observed Rei was a girl that showed no emotion, so what could have made Rei blush and keep her eyes pinned on there destination. Misato walks away from Shinji's bed to Rei's bed, kneels down to Rei head level and looks at what Rei is looking at. Mr. Grinch's grin appears on Misato's face. She has found a way to get revenge and is going to follow it through.

As quietly as Misato can, she says to Rei: "Like what you see Rei?" Rei, in a daze and not fully understanding what's going on around her, dumbly nods to the question. Rei, coming out of her daze, realizes what she just did goes out into a full on blush. Misato jumps back up to her full height, and proclaims loudly and happily: "Oh my god! Rei you're blushing! And looking as Shinji's private parts no less! Shame on you." Rei hides her head under the bed covers and for the life of her doesn't know why.

This, to Shinji, only brings to mind his currently clotheless situation. "Do any of you know what happened to my clothes? And my bag?" Misato stairs at Shinji in disbelief. "Shinji, Rei got a good look at your meat and two veg. Doesn't that bother you?" Rei uses this time to unbury her head to sort out this situation. "Major, Shinji requires his clothes. Get them for him" Ritsuko, also wanting Shinji clothed so she to was not tempted to look at Shinji's fishing tackle help Rei out. "Yes. Be a good girl Misato and Get Shinji's belongings. They should be in the patient locker room. Ask at reception for the key." Misato, knowing that she has lost, grumbles and walks heavy footed making stomping sounds out of the room.

Ritsuko looks at both their chats and then address both of them. "Well you're both ok considering your injuries. Shinji you can leave as soon as you're dressed. Rei you can leave in a few days, we need to do some tests." Shinji could tell by Ritsuko's voice, that the last sentence had some hidden meaning to it. A meaning he would never get an answer for unless he looked hard enough in the right places.

* * *

Remember be honestly brutal with your reviews. I can't learn if you lie to me after all.


	4. The Truth Is Blind

I used some big/confusing words in this chapter so you may need to look them up. Hope the grammar is better then in the last chapters. Remember be honest if you review.  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4** **The Truth Is Blind**

Shinji has been living with Misato for three weeks. It has not been a happy three weeks for him. When Shinji steeped into Misato's abode for the first time he was instantly struck with the abject smell of beer and cardboard boxes. The beer the more pungent smell. Shinji spent almost a week cleaning the abattoir that was Misato's apartment. Shinji had to abstain from strangling Misato on a number of occasions for being messy and loud. The amount is teasing Misato did during this time was almost unbearable. But Shinji gave as good as he got. He would always come back with acerbic comments that he knew would hurt her. You don't live with a person for three week and not learn something about them. Shinji also started to take care of the food and alcohol in the apartment. He became rather abstemious with it which Misato does not like.

Rei During this time kept to her self and stayed mostly in her apartment. The only time Rei left was for sync tests or to wait by Commander Ikari's bed side, hoping that he would wake up but Rei knew their was little chance of that. The Commander's brain waves have been slowing and the doctors could do nothing to stop it. If the Commander were to die their was a good chance that her purpose would be abandoned and her life would have no meaning.

Sub Commander Fuyutsuki is waiting at the docks of Tokyo 2 for the advent of Commander Soryu. (A.N. I have to place the docks somewhere.) Commander Soryu was late. Sub Commander Fuyutsuki had never met him and already his new boss was making a poor impression. "At least Ikari was punctual." Fuyutsuki thought to him-self. Looking out over the sea Fuyutsuki finally spots the luxury cruise ship that the new Commander was on. The ship docked, Commander Soryu and a red headed girl get off and walk up to Fuyutsuki.

"Guten tag Sub Commander Fuyutsuki" Commander Soryu says holding out his hand. "Guten tag Sub Commander" Says the red head. "Commander Soryu. If you follow me to the helicopter we can be underway." Fuyutsuki says to him after shaking his hand. "And who are you little one?" Fuyutsuki say to the red head while leading them both to the helicopter. "I am Asuka Langly Soryu, pilot of Evangelion Unit two! Charmed ya?" Asuka says in happy and pleasant voice. "Very, we need more Eva pilots as it is. Shinji is getting better but cannot do it all on his own." That last sentence was directed at Commander Soryu. "Until Unit 00 is repaired and Unit 02 has completed it's final checks, Pilot Ikari is all we have Sub Commander." With that said they get on the helicopter and take off. The journey to Nerv was made in silence.

Deep in the bowls of the Geo-front Commander Soryu is standing in front of the tank that holds Rei's clones. Abut to him is Ritsuko who is currently staring at the Rei clones abhorrently. "Doctor. I want you to destroy these clones." Said Commander Soryu. "What! Why? We need them for the dummy plug system."

"I need to make space for the clones that are being ship here as we speak. That is why doctor. The dummy plugs will still have their clones." Commander Soryu tells Ritsuko.

Ritsuko has no further objections. She hits the button and kills off the Rei clones.

"Out of curiosity Sir. Who are your clones made from?" Ritsuko asks.

"Lilith and my wife. Just like Ikari's little doll." Accost Commander Soryu to Ritsuko.

"What of Rei? Should we not kill her also?" Ritsuko says with a sparkle in her eyes.

"All tests except sync tests will be cancelled for the doll. We will use her until she dies." With that said, Commander Soryu dismisses himself and leaves the chamber.

Rei has just finished a sync test and is currently redressing after her shower. Unknown to Rei their is someone else is in there with her. "Well well you must be the first child, Rei Ayanami." Said a voice. Rei turns to the voice.

"Who are you?" Rei asks the red head.

"I am your replacement. You know. Out with the old, in with the new." Asuka says with a happy venom in her voice. Rei just gives a looks of ambiguity towards Asuka not knowing what she meant. Asuka sighs. She will have to explain in more detail. "Look it's simple. All of your clones have been destroyed. My clones are being shipped as we speak. You first are no longer needed, no longer have a purpose. You are nothing." The ambiance of the room went from calm and serene to stormy and despair. Rei runs past Asuka and goes straight to where her clones are kept. All Rei finds is an empty tank..

Rei, for the fist time in her life, feels completely alone. She has been wondering around Tokyo three for hours, a look horror and emptiness on her face. The words that the red head had said brought about feelings that she had never felt and looking at the empty tank made her want to do something, anything that could get ride of these horrible feelings welling up inside of her. So for the first time in her life, she ran. She ran out of Nerv and all the way out of the Geo-front and only stopped when her legs gave way. Rei finds her self outside of Misato and Shinji's apartment building. She has heard from the doctor that they have had lots of altercations in which Shinji almost always wins. The thought of Shinji calms her a little. Rei makes her way to the apartment.

"What do you mean your cutting down my intake of beer! You've done that four times already! I'm already down to three a day!" Misato shouts in disbelief.

"It's for you own good Misato. The last check up Ritsuko did on you showed that your liver was enlarged. If you cut down you may still get another ten year out of it so stop complaining!"

"OK! I understand that! But why have you thrown out all my instant food!"

"Because you have a poor diet! And why the hell an I telling you this! You're my guardian so your supposed to be setting a good example for me! Your nothing but a slob!"

"I set a perfectly good example for everyone! Your just jealous that your life isn't like mine!"

"Jealous! HA! I'm thankful my life isn't like yours! If it was I would have been dead long ago!" KNOCK KNOCK Misato and Shinji are brought out of their argument by someone knocking on the door. ((Who could that be at this hour it's...)) Misato checks the wall clock. ((ten fifty-seven)) "Shinji be a dear and get that would you? I'm going to bed. Night." And with that Misatogoes to bed. Shinji follows the wall until he gets to the front door. Shinji opens the door and gets tackled by someone and fall to the floor. The smell of fading LCL fills his nostrils and knew that it was Rei.

"Ayanami? What wrong?" Shinji gets no response from her. All he can hear is her heavy labored breath that was tickling his neck. Shinji tries to push her off but she hold on tighter. ((Her grip is really strong. She must be distraught about something. What or rather how could possibly do this to Rei)) Shinji thought to himself. "Do you want to stay her tonight Ayanami? I'm sure Misato would not mind." Shinji fells Rei nod her head. Gently lifting her and himself, Shinji follows the walls until he reaches his room. "I don't have a spear Futon so you can have mine. I'll take the sofa." Rei latched herself to him again. ((She doesn't want be alone I see. Sigh)) Shinji thought and sighed to himself. "Ok Ayanami. I understand. I sleep in the nude, is that ok." Rei relinquishes Shinji's arm and starts to undress. Hearing the sound of cloths being taken off, Shinji follows suit. Shinji get into bed first and Rei follows and snuggles up close and promptly falls a asleep with Shinji shortly after.

* * *

GRRR. I fell a little disappointed with this chapter. It just doesn't fell right. It's probably because Shinji's involvement in this chapter was small. Oh well better next time. 


	5. We Are All Blind At Night

Now I know I said I would never do a M rated chapter but I wanted to show Shinji's more perverse side. Now I've never written a everything erotic so it might be complete crap. Remember be honestly brutal with your reviews.  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5** **We Are All Blind At Night**

Once Shinji has finished undressing, Rei takes his hand and guides him to his own bed. Rei lets Shinji get in first and quickly follows. Rei pulls her self closer to Shinji, wraps her legs around Shinji's left leg and arms around Shinji's muscular but lean chest. Shinji turns to ask Rei what shes doing only to have Rei's chest pushed into his and her head lightly resting on his.

"Rei ... What are you doing?" Came Shinji's shaking, uncertain voice.

"I require comfort Shinji. I want you to be the one to give it to me." Rei says in a light feathery voice.

"Rei I barely know you, it would not be right." Shinji says trying to hide the arousal of his member.

"You are the only one that cares about me Shinji. I have no one else now." Rei says as she starts butterfly kissing Shinji's shoulder and chest.

"Were only fourteen Rei. We'll both regret this in the morning and what about Misato!" Rei sees Shinji worried expression and starts caressing his abdomen. "I wont regret this Shinji. don't worry about Misato, she has no claim to you." Rei says almost purringly

"Neither do you Rei." Shinji says trying his best to push Rei off of him.

"Not yet, not until we become one." Rei says raking her nails across Shinji's chest and receiving a gasp from Shinji. Shinji's hands are trembling. All Shinji's senses are working on overtime and his mind cannot make up what he wants. He wants to reach over and pull her close but he doesn't want to take advantage of her weakened state of mind. Rei moves her mouth to Shinji's ear and starts to nibble on it tenderly. Shinji looses all control and pulls Rei closer and kisses her lustfully. Rei does the same after the shock of Shinji's forcefulness wears off.

Rei moves on top of Shinji and sits up looking at Shinji. She extends her arm and turns on the bed side lamp. "Shinji. Show me your eyes." Rei says gently rubbing Shinji's chest. Shinji dose as he is told. Rei looks at Shinji's gray, cold, lifeless eyes. Shinji closes them as Rei bends down and kisses them tenderly. Shinji take this opportunity to look upon Rei's face, Shinji reaches out and examines Rei's features. The only word that came to mind was beautiful. He has never met anyone that has such a beautiful yet delicate face.

Rei takes hold of Shinji's hand and moves it to her chest. Taking the invitation Shinji starts to massage Rei's breasts. Rei lets out low deep moans as Shinji clumsily work her breasts. Shinji takes his other hand and lightly runs it up and down Rei's back. Rei slumps a little under Shinji's touch and leans down and captures Shinji's mouth in another needful kiss.

Rei reaches down and grabs Shinji's ever impressive member and positions her self only to be stopped by Shinji. "Are you sure this is what you want? Theres no going back after we do this." Shinji advises. "All I require in my life is you Commander Ikari." come Rei's lovingly warm voice.

Shinji almost jumps out from under the bed sheets covered in sweat. Hearing the gentle breaths of Rei still next to him, Shinji realizes that it as all a very vivid dream. ((Thats the first time I've had such a dream and why did Ayanami say Commander?)) Shinji thinks to himself. After checking himself, in case he made a mess, Shinji lies back down. Rei subconsciously moves closer to Shinji and wraps her arms around Shinji's and settles down. Shinji clears his head of all dirty thoughts and falls asleep minuets later.

The sound of knocking on Shinji's door wakes him from his fitful sleep. Shinji tries to move but a weight on his chest keeps him pinned. "Ayanami ... Ayanami it's time to get up." Shinji gently says while shaking her. "Ikari ... whats the matter?"

"Misato is at the door." Rei not understanding what the problem is take this as a silent request to answer the door. Rei gets out the bed to answer the door.

"Ayanami! No wait!" But it was too late, Rei opens the door in the nude. Shinji is thankful he cannot see Misato's face right now. "Can I help you Major?" Rei asks in her quiet voice. Shinji can almost hear the countdown until Misato blows. ((This may be hard to explain)) Shinji thinks to himself.

"What the hell is going on in here!" Misato shouts.

"Me and Ikari were sleeping until you woke us." Rei answers

"Not that! Why the hell are you both naked and shearing a bed? You didn't have sex did you?"

"We only slept Major."

"Thats a relief! Now why is Rei here and sleeping with you in the buff?" Misato asks curiously.

"Rei was distressed and came to me for help.She's then spent the night in my bed because she didn't want to be alone.We were both nude because we both sleep in the buff as you say. Shinji answers humoring her. "Well anyway I've got to meet the new Commander and the new pilot. You'll like her Shinji, shes a real firecracker." Misato winks and leaves. "Did Misato wink at me Ayanami?"

"Yes."

"Bitch!"

* * *

I know this chapter is shorter then the others butI just wanted to get it out the way before Misato meets the new Commander. Next chapter 1300 words plus. 


	6. All Seeing Eye

I finally got around to finishing this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 All Seeing Eye**

Misato is standing in Commander Soryu's office which funny enough belonged to the former Commander. The room has changed quite a bit. Gone are the dark dingy walls, gone is the big tree on the floor (A.N. I have not got a clue what the inside of Commander's office looks like. All I ever saw was a black room with a desk) and gone are the motion turrets that were mounted on the roof at the back of the room. The whole room is lit up by a newly installed fake skylight and lamps, the walls are painted a light green, coaches along the walls and a carpet covering the tree on the floor. The room now has a much nicer felling to it.

Commander Soryu walks through the doors to his office, followed closely by Asuka, and sees Major Katseragi waiting in the centre of his office. Misato turns and salutes the Commander which is returned as he walks to his desk. Asuka greets Misato more casually.

"Gutan tag Misato! Long time no see." Asuka says running up to Misato and Pulling her into a hug.

"Whoo! Hello to you too Asuka. My look how you've grown your a little lady now." Misato says a little surprised and happy to see Asuka after three years.

"Ya I've grown up and filled out, I have too beat the men of me a stick." Both Misato and Asuka let out a small laugh. The commander makes them aware of his presence again. "Asuka, me and the Major have some business that we need to go over. Could you give us some time alone."

"Of course vater." Asuka turns to Misato. "Don't flirt with my farther!" Asuka says then leaves the room. Misato give the retreating little red head a glare and turns back to the Commander.

"Major Katseragi, There are going to be some changers made around here. First off you are going to be put in charge of Section Two and selecting two personal Section Two agents to trail each of the children at all times. Secondly After each angel attack we are going to publicly praise them. This will help to bring in funding and show the world that children are indeed the future. Thirdly I want you to assign someone to do your paper work. Any questions Major"

"No Sir. Thank you Sir." Misato say pleased with her new power and lack of paper work.

"There is something Major. I would like Asuka to live with you."

"If you don't mind me asking Sir. Why is that?"

"I will be spending long hours here and wont have much time to spend with my daughter. It will probably do her some good to spend some time with pilot Ikari."

"I see. I shall make the arrangements."

"Oh, one more thing Major, Why hasn't pilot Ikari gone to school. He should have been in school two weeks ago." The Commander says sternly

"Well Shinji already has university degrees. There would not be any point Sir." Misato says nervously.

"It has nothing to do with how smart he is or how many degrees he has Major. It is Law that all children must attend a learning facility of some sort. So tomorrow he will attend the same school as pilot Ayanami, in fact make Ayanami Ikari's guide. That will be all dismissed."

"Yes Sir!" Misato about faces and leaves quickly.

Asuka is standing in front of the now full tanks of her clones. Asuka is playing with them, making them follow her and laugh at any silly little thing. Commander Soryu and Sub Commander Fuyutsuki are talking quietly while Ritsuko is checking the equipment.

"I've been meaning to ask Commander, what are the clones for?" Sub Commander Fuyutsuki inquires.

"That should be obvious Sub Commander. They are to bring my wife back."

"But Kyoko wasn't absorbed by Eva 02."

"Her body wasn't but her soul was Sub Commander."

"Is Asuka the same as Rei then. Was Asuka cloned from Kyoko like Rei was from Yui?" Sub Commander Fuyutsuki asks indifferently.

"That she is."

"Does Asuka know?"

"Asuka knows everything, I have never lied to her." The Commander turns his attention to Asuka who is trying to teach the clones how to give the thumb up expression. "Asuka! Lets go. We need to get you a few uniforms for school." Asuka runs to the elevator and waits impatiently. Commander Soryu and Asuka Sub Commander Fuyutsuki and Ritsuko in the chamber.

Things have been going slow for Shinji. Since his dream he has felt a little uneasy around Rei and it didn't help that whenever she got the chance, Rei would grab hold of him to keep him close. This is the predicament Shinji finds himself in now. Shinji and Rei are on the sofa. Rei is stretched out, has her arms around Shinji's waist and head on Shinji chest sleeping soundly. This wasn't that bad except Shinji had has been needing to go to the toilet for about half an hour. The pain in Shinji's bladder finally gets the better of him. As gently as possible Shinji gets out of Rei's grasp and lays her head on the sofa. Following the wall until he comes across the bathroom door, Shinji goes in and relieves himself with a happy moan.

Going back into the living room, Shinji can no longer hear Rei's soft breathing. The sound of distant traffic catches Shinji's attention. Making his way as carefully as possible Shinji steps onto the balcony. "Rei are you out here?" Shinji is pulled into the floor of the balcony and again is encased by two dainty but strong arms ((I'll never understand how Ayanami can be so strong.)) Shinji thinks to himself. "Are you ready to tell me whats wrong Ayanami?" Shinji asks hoping to get an answer. Rei simply shakes her head from left to right. Shinji fells the unspoken answer and audibly sighs. Rei hasn't spoken since this morning. Whenever Shinji asks Rei if she is ready to tell him whats wrong, Rei would just shake her head no. "Ikari we should go to bed, It's dark now." Rei quietly says. Shinji and Rei get up leave the balcony and go to bed.

Shinji and Rei are walking to school, Rei leading Shinji by the hand. Misato really pulled a number on Shinji this time. Misato got both Shinji and Rei up at quarter to eight and tell them they only have fifteen minuets to get ready before they have to leave for school. Too tired to argue Shinji does as he is told. Only after Shinji had closed the door and Rei took his hand did he realise that he didn't go to school. It quickly dawned on him that Misato made him go to school just so he had some variety in his life or to get him out of Misato's hair. Rei's grip on Shinji' hand tightened, he wanted to pull his hand away but instead asks what's wrong in a pained voice.

"I have lost meaning in my life Ikari." Rei says in a small voice.

"I don't understand Ayanami. How have you lost meaning in your life?"

"Without Commander Ikari I no longer have a purpose. I have no reason to live."

"Thats bullshit Ayanami! It doesent matter what the Commander told you! Everyone in this world has to find their own way, no one can tell you your purpose." Shinji says angraly that Commander Ikari would go so far to compleate his planes.

"You dont understand Ikari." Rei says a little shocked at Shinji's outburst.

"I wont understand untill you tell me Ayanami and I dont want you to tell me until your ready. I do understand fate though. A persons fate is in a constant state of flux. It is determanded by how one lives thier life, it is the same with persons purpose in life. With the Commander in a coma you can now chose your own purpose." Shinji explains.

Rei take a few secondes to think about what Shinji has just told her. What Shinji said makes sense but Rei has always had someone to guied her. Ri ould need help if she was to find her purpose. "Would you help me Ikari?"

"I've been helping you since you came by the apartment almost in tears and I will not stop untill you get sick of me." Shinji say with a smile. Rei returns his smile with a kiss on the cheek to which Shinji blushes a little. "Thankyou Ikari."

* * *

I understand that there are errors so if you spot them tell me I will correct them. Remember be honestly brutal with your reviews. If you lie to me I will track you down and KILL YOU MWA HA HA HA HA. 


	7. You don't Need Eyes To See

(A.N.)  
((Thoughts))  
"speech"  
**

* * *

Chapter 7 You don't Need Eyes To See**

Shinji and Rei are walking to school in silence. Nothing has been said since their earlier conversation. It's not an awkward silence, they just didn't want to bother each others thoughts. Rei is thinking about what she could do with her life. Having only one purpose given to her then having it taken away, a now unlimited amount of possibilities have now been dumped on her lap. It is all a little overwhelming for her. Shinji's mind is only on one thing, Rei's neutral walking has changed. Rei is now walking with a sway in her hips. Shinji only notices this because Rei's hips keep knocking against his.

Shinji and Rei walk through the gates to the school. The few children that are present stop their games and activities. It was not uncommon for them to see Rei come back after a long absence but Rei coming to school holding a boys hand. Now that has never been heard of or seen. Shinji can no longer here the people around him. ((Why did it suddenly go quiet?)) Shinji thinks to him self. Rei just ignores them and continues walking. After endless corridors and long staircases they finally reach their destination.

Upon entering the room the pairs greeted by the class representative, Hikari Horaki. "Good morning Ayanami. How are you?" Rei ignores her friendly greeting and tries to drag Shinji to a desk near where she sits. Shinji, being the somewhat polite person he is, greets the class representative. "Hello, I'm Shinji, pleased to meat you." Hikari's mind ticks over, she remembers receiving a call last night regarding a new student named Shinji Ikari. "Oh you must be the new student, Shinji Ikari right?" Hikari asks.

"That's me." Shinji says casually. Rei makes another attempt to drag Shinji away from Hikari, almost taking Shinji off balance. " Ayanami? Is something wrong? You almost pulled my arm off with that last tug."

"I want you to take your seat Ikari. The student will play jokes on you when they find out that your blind. It will be easier to protect you from your seat." Rei says quickly to cover up the real reason that Rei just wants Shinji close. "If you insist Ayanami." Shinji says confused. Rei gives Hikari a stare that meant stay away from Shinji. Hikari has never had an angered stare from Rei before and to say that she was scared was an understatement. Hikari nods and quickly leaves the room as to not anger Rei any further. Rei takes Shinji to the desk next to hers and they take their seats as the class starts to make their way into the class and to their seats. As the teacher enters Hikari go through the routine. The teacher goes through the register and spots Shinji's name. He remembers his morning meeting and being told that he would have a new student. Looking up the teacher sees the new kid, wearing shades for some reason, sitting next to Rei of all people.

"Shinji Ikari?" The teacher asks.

"Yes?" Shinji answers.

"We don't make fashion statements in school. Take those shades off." The teacher says.

"This is no fashion statement sir. I'm bl." The teacher cuts him off. "I don't want to hear some half baked excuse, take them off now!" the teacher says sternly. Shinji hesitates for a moment before taking off the shades but kept his eyes closed. "How do you expect to see the board if you keep your eyes closed."

"It wont make a difference sir." came Shinji's humorously reply.

"This is not funny young man. Keep up this charade and I will send you too the principles office!" the teacher says getting angrier by the second. Most of the class by this time are in near hysterics. Openly defying the teacher has only been done once before. The teacher got so made he had a stroke and missed three week of school.

Rei at this point is angry, you could not see it on her face but if you were to look into her eye you would see a fiery inferno. Rei gets out of her seat, walks up to Shinji's desk, grabs and slips Shinji's shads on. The teacher is not impressed. "Ayanami? You better have a good excuse!"

Rei stares directly into the teachers eyes. The teacher cringes under her gaze. "Ikari-kun is blind." Rei says monotonously. ((Why is Ayanami calling me Ikari-kun)) Shinji wanders to himself. At this point most of the class brakes out in laughter. The teacher tries to save face. "Why didn't you tell Ikari."

"I tried but your hotheadedness prevented me from doing so." Shinji says offhandedly, waving away the mans ignorance. ((I should have been informed about this. I'll have to go over his papers)) the teacher thinks to himself. He settles the class and begins the lesson to which the class completely ignores. Two boys however were talking about the new kid. "Hay Kensuke, what do you know about the new kid?" asks Toji.

"As much as everyone else in the class. But don't you find it suspicious that he arrives shorty after that monster attacks?" Kensuke says to Toji.

"What? Are you saying, that a blind kid pilots the robot?" Toji says almost laughing.

"No thats not what I'm saying. But he gets transfered to Tokyo 3 just after the attack. Why would he come here knowing that it's dangerous?"

"Maybe his parents wanted him here?" Toji says not really caring. "And what about Ayanami? Thats the first time she said anything to defend anyone and she called him Ikari-kun!" Says Kensuke.

"Childhood friends?" Toji asks "No I don't think so. There something more going on then what meets the eye." Kensuke says a bit curious.

"Not the new kids eyes." Toji says cracking himself up on his own joke.

"Thats not funny Toji!" Kensuke say annoyed that Toji is not taking this seriously "How do you think pilots the robot anyway." Kensuke asks.

"You should know better then anyone. Your always hacking into Nurv."

"All I know is that it's a child no older then you or me. I'm beginning to think that it's Ayanami. She's always missing school, probably for training."

"I hope not. I've got nothing against hitting a blind person but would hate to hit a girl." Toji says cracking his knuckles.

At lunch Rei takes Shinji to her eating area, the seat at the bottom of the escalators (A.N. If I remember correctly the school has an escalator/s but don't you find that strange that a school would have them even if it is nine years in the future.) They are eating quietly since nether had nothing to talk about but there minds are far from clear. ((What went wrong this morning? How come the teacher did not know that I was blind? I bet Misato skimmed through the paper work. She's such a lazy slob.)) Shinji was thinking to himself.

((I do not like the ignorance of man. What will I do with this chance at a normal life? Will Shinji be there to support me on my decisions? Will he stay when he ... when I tell him of my origins? Will he hate me? Will he hurt me? Will he abandon me?)) Rei last thoughts hurt her more then she imagined it would. Fresh tears start forming in her eyes, her shoulder slump and her breathing becomes ragged. Shinji's sensitive ears picks up Rei's ragged breathing. Only one thing came to mind to Shinji. Reaching out, Shinji takes Rei in his arms and draws her close. Rei wraps her arms around Shinji, buries her head in his chest and silently weeps.

The heart warming moment is broken by a gruff voice. " Hay new kid! When your finished groping Ayanami I want to speak with her!"

"Ayanami's in no state to talk to you. Get lost!" Shinji says with venom in his voice.

"I don't care what state she's in! I want to speak with her now!" The kid shouts at Shinji. Rei retrieves her had from Shinji's chest and looks at Toji with slightly red, swollen eyes. "Ayanami?" Shinji asks. "I will speak with Suzuhara Ikari-kun."

Rei lets go of Shinji and stands up and faces Toji. "What is it Suzuhara."

"I want to know if your the pilot of that robot?"

"I pilot an Eva..." Toji doesn't give Rei a chance to finish her sentence. Toji makes a strike at Rei which is caught by Shinji. "Try that again and I will break your arm!" Shinji threatens him.

"You stay out of this new kid! This has nothing to do with you!"

"It has everything to do with me! I'm the one that piloted that robot!" Toji again takes a swing, this time with his other arm and aimed at Shinji. Shinji moves his head, trips Toji, kneels down, puts Toji's arm in a lock and breaks it! Toji lets out a scream of pain just as the emergency claxon sounds around the city. "Ikari-kun we should make haste." Rei says a bit worried about the current situation. "You lead the way Ayanami." Shinji says sadly, knowing exactly whats going to happen.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it because I didn't. To me the whole chapter just felt ... off for some reason. Oh well, if you review be brutally honest. Your opinions are welcome. 

One more thing I don't have a beta-reader for this story. If you would like to be it please let me know. Perhaps then people will stop telling me to sort out my grama.


	8. Blind Obedience

I got this chapter out early but only because I got15 reviews in quick succession and you deserve it for sticking by me. Special thanks to Genesis D. Rose for being the bete-reader.  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 Blind Obedience**

"What were you thinking Shinji! You have no right to disobey my orders!" Shouts Misato at Shinji.

Shinji has been listening to Misato bitch about the last Angel attack for over the last hour. She keep repeating herself and constantly degrading Shinji for how he acted in the last battle. Shinji keep wondering to himself what the punishment for killing a superior officer is and if he should go through breaking her neck. "You're lucky you only hurt your Evas hands! What you did was reckless and stupid!" Misato again shouts at Shinji.

Looking back on it, Shinji mentally agrees that it was a reckless act but not stupid. Making a child pilot a giant organic robot, now that's stupid even if only children can pilot the Evas. In a distrait attempt to block out Misato's speech, Shinji tries to recall what happened during the Angel attack.

/Flashback/

Rei is leading Shinji through Nerv. Most off the emergency shutters are down so Rei is taking Shinji through high level clearance zones. Only three people are supposed to have clearance to these areas, those being the Commander, Sub Commander and Ritsuko. Rei had told Shinji all this as an explanation at to why it is taking so long to get to the Eva cage. Shinji didn't ask as to who Rei got clearance, he just figured it had something to do with Rei's close connection to the previous Commander.

Finally making their way into the Eva cage, Shinji is greeted by an unfamiliar voice. "Shinji Ikari We meet at last but I would have preferred it on different circumstances," Said a strong, powerful voice. Shinji didn't answer. He just turned his field of non-vision toward the voice.

Seeing that the young boy was waiting for an introduction, the man gave him one. "Forgive me Mr Ikari. I am Commander Soryu." Commander Soryu says.

"Well you know who I am. It's nice to meet you but I have an Angel to defeat. Could someone direct me to the changing room?" Shinji asks. Rei grabs Shinji's hand and starts to take Shinji to the changing room only to have Misato stop her. "I don't think so Rei. You see enough of Shinji naked as it is." Misato says teasingly only to receive a blank stare from Rei. Misato whistles at a random tech. When the tech arrives Misato tells him to take Shinji to the changing room and wait until he's ready before bringing him out. The tech complained but after a flirtatious smile the tech caves in and does as he is told.

When Shinji exits the changing room he is quickly lead to the plug. Once inside and after the routine of checking the connections, Ritsuko voice comes over the intercom. "Shinji how are thing felling?"

"Everything is fine doctor, with me and the Eva."

"That's good. How about your vision?"

"Let me check." Shinji opens the Evas eyes and what he sees if not the same as last time. Everything had the same black outline but instead of white in-between the lines everything was shaded in greys giving more detail then last time. "Everything is in shades doctor." Shinji says to Ritsuko.

"Just as I thought. When you sync rate increases so will your ability to see. When it gets high enough you should see as well as any human or better even!" Ritsuko says excitedly.

"Sir! The Angel has entered the city! At its current speed it will be four minuets before it's directly over the Geo-front." One of the tech bunnies shouts. The commander gives the all clear to launch. "EVA LAUNCH!" Misato shouts.

The Eva is rocketed up the shaft and come to a halt on the city streets. A weapons' container opened up a bit to his left. Misato voice comes over the intercom. "Shinji I know you have not had training with the Pallet Rifle but Ritsuko says it's easy. You just let the onboard computer aim for you then just pull the trigger." Shinji grabs a Pallet Rifle and looks around the city. He sees the Angel moving towards him. Shinji pointes the Pallet Rifle at the Angel and waits for cross hair to line up. When it does Shinji lets lose a volley of bullets. The bullets hit the hit the Angels AT Field and bounce off in every direction, ripping through nearby buildings! "Misato! They have no effect! What do I do!" Shinji asks in a panic. Misato doesn't get a chance to answer as the Angel pink tentacles make a strike at Shinji! Shinji tries to get out the way and barely escapes the tentacles but his Pallet Rifle and power cord were not so lucky. Shinji tries to retreat but the tentacles grab Shinji's Eva by the legs and throws Shinji to a nearby hillside.

Shinji recovers just as the Angel is about to strike. Shinji grabs the tentacles and rams his Evas left foot into the body of the Angel to prevent it from coming any closer. Shinji then notices two people near his where his Evas right hand had been. Looking at them he sees a young girl no older than himself with pigtails and freckles on her checks. The other was a boy also about the same age with glasses and holding a camcorder. "Misato there are civilians out here!" Shinji screams in pain.

Misato wracks her brain and only come up with one solution. "Shinji let them in the plug, escape the Angel then retreat!" Misato says quickly. The plug slides out the Eva and opens up. To the boy and girl a voice came out of nowhere "Quickly get in!" With little to no protest the two jump into the plug only to find them selves head deep in a strange liquid. The plug closes and retracts back into the Eva. The boy with the glasses is the first to spot Shinji as the lights come back on as the Eva restarts. "Hay you're the new kid!" Shinji ignore the unfamiliar voice but not the next and considering the situation her voice was calm and collected. "I saw what you did to Toji. Why did you do that?" She asks.

"He tried to hit Ayanami!" Shinji says as more waves of pain run through his hands. The boy asks a question. "How can you pilot this? You're blind!" the boy says worriedly. Shinji ignores the question and concentrates on ignoring the pain. Misato tell Shinji that he only has thirty six seconds of power left so he has to retreat! Shinji pushes with both of his Evas legs and sends the Angel down to the bottom of the hill. Shinji stands his Eva up and grabs the Progressive Knife from his shoulder. "Shinji! What are you doing? Retreat now!" Shinji ignores her and the protests of his two class mates. Shinji kept repeating in his mind. ((I will not run away, I will fight! I will protect those that have put their faith in me! I will not run away, I will fight! I will protect those that have put their faith in me!)) Shinji slides down the hillside and with the Progressive Knife poised ready to strike. When he gets close enough the Angel makes a strike. The Eva fall backward and avoids the tentacles, sliding under the Angel and pushing the Progressive Knife into the Angels core stopping the Angel instantly as the power in the Eva runs dry.

/End Flashback/

Shinji is brought out is his flashback as Misato flaps him hard across the face. "Shinji don't ignore me! You're lucky I don't revoke your status as pilot for what you did today!" Shinji stands up rubbing his check with a pissed off expression on his face. "No Misato your wrong. You have no say if I pilot or not. Perhaps if there were lots of pilots available you would have that authority. And until then only I and the Commanders have that right." Misato just stands their steaming. As much as she hate to admit it, Shinji is right. Until more pilots become available she could not revoke his status as pilot without the Commanders say so. Only getting silence from Misato, Shinji heads toward the draft from an open door. Steeping through the open door, Shinji is greeted by the Commander.

"Pilot Ikari, May I have a word?" The Commander says politely.

"If you're going to scold me Sir. I'd rather not." The Commander lets out a laugh.

"No, no Shinji I want to congratulate you so well done in beating the angel!" The commander says still laughing a little.

"Err thanks I guess … I mean thank you Sir!" Shinji says correcting him self.

"Shinji, tomorrow there will be a congratulatory calibration for you for defeating the Angel so I want you in your best attire. Understood? The Commander says in a friendly but stern voice.

"Yes Sir!" Shinji says enthusiastically but not liking the idea.

"That will be all pilot." With that said, the Commander takes his leave. Shinji hears footsteps coming toward him. The steeping stops and Shinji is lightly hugged. Shinji returns it. "Rei, take me home. It's been a long day." Shinji says. Rei says nothing but takes his had and leads him home. Little did Shinji know that there would be a surprise waiting for him when he got there.

* * *

If you review be honest. Thank you. 


	9. Blind Fury

Thanks to Deathwish199 for checking and correcting any problems he could find. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 Blind Fury **

Shinji and Rei are taking the elevator to Misato's apartment level. Both had a bag full of Rei's belongings. They had stopped at Rei's place on the way. Rei had made a passing comment about wanting to move to a better place and Shinji, who as not really listing, said that she should move in with him and Misato. Shinji didn't put up any protest when Rei quickly agreed but he knew he would get an ear full from Misato when she found Rei had moved in. They made a quick stop at Rei's apartment, collected anything Rei considered of value and left to hopefully never return. Just before they entered the elevator a passing old lady said that they made a cute couple. Shinji was completely oblivious to Rei's blush, not that he would have seen it if he was facing Rei anyway.

Stepping out the elevator Rei guides Shinji to the apartment. After receiving the Key card (A.N. They do use Key cards right?) from Shinji, Rei swipes it and the door opens. Shinji is instantly punched in the face and sent back a couple of meters, landing on his back then rolling to a stop.

"I knew it! You are a pervert! And to think Misato said you were a nice boy!" Came a very high pitched voice. Shinji would have answered if the same voice hadn't let out a scream of pain. Rei has just grabbed Asuka's hair and pulled her out of the apartment then putting her into an arm lock. "You do not attack Ikari-kun!" Came Rei's deadly serious voice. "Let go of me you BITCH!" Asuka shouts at the top of herlungs trying in vain to get out of Rei's hold on her.

Shinji sits up and rubs his jaw. He has never been hit so hard in his life and is beginning to think if women are in truth the stronger of the sex's, what with Rei's iron like grip and this new girls punch that knocked him back at least three meters. Perhaps it could have something to do with second impact making female born after it stronger. That would explain why Misato's slap was nothing compared to the punch he just received. Rei throws Asuka into the apartment door and walks over to Shinji and helps him up.

Asuka turns and gives Rei a deathly stare to which Rei doesn't even bat an eyelash. "Who the hell are you?" Shinji asks still rubbing his jaw. "I, you pathetic pervert, am Asuka Langly Soryu. Pilot of Evangelion Unit 02." Asuka says angrily but with a hint of pride.

"So you're the daughter of Commander Soryu that Misato was talking about. Misato wasn't lying when she said you were a firecracker but I think an atom bomb is a better description." Shinji says smirking at Asuka; at least he hoped he was. He might be facing a wall for all Shinji knew. Asuka makes a sudden movement but stops when she spots Rei eyeing her carefully, waiting for a reason to attack her. "And why are you calling me a pervert?" Shinji asked.

Asuka walks up to Shinji slowly and in a least threateningly way possible. "Well you blind little baka, I have been told that Wonderbitch here has been sleeping with you, and just like the dog you are you lapped it all up taking advantage of her in her weakened state." Asuka says as if stating a fact and poking Shinji hard on the chest. Rei did not like it when Asuka insults Shinji. "Shinji and I have only shared his futon. We have not and are not _yet_ in an intimate relation." Rei says not catching what she just said but Shinji caught every word. ((Oh great. Ayanami wants me which isn't a bad thing I suppose, but that crazy girl no don't caught every word.)) Shinji thinks to himself.

"You really think I care what you have to say! As much as I dislike you Wonderbitch you could do much better than him" Asuka says turning her attention to Rei.

"What are you doing here Soryu?" Shinji asked.

"You haven't heard? I'm moving in with Misato. And I'm taking your room; it's bigger than the other ones." Asuka say making her way back to the apartment. Shinji knows better then to argue with a girl that could, apparently, brake him like a twig. Shinji and Rei make their way into Misato's apartment with Shinji hoping that nothing will kick off between the girls. Shinji knew now that if they did he would not be able to stop them.

Misato makes her way to her apartment in a drunken state. After the telling off she received from Commander Soryu all she wanted was a nice cold beer, or twelve if possible, and a hot bath. Walking up to her apartment door, Misato can here the fain sounds of people arguing. Steeping into the apartment Misato finds that her pristine apartment, thanks to Shinji and Rei tidying up, has become a bomb site. "Shinji! What the hell happened?" Misato shouts while making her way into the kitchen. "Ayanami and Soryu have been fighting ever since Soryu tried to run me through with a carving knife." Shinji says like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"And why would Asuka do that?" Misato asks.

"Soryu made a comment that something smelt, I tried to make a joke that she hadn't bathed recently and she took it the wrong way." Shinji says explaining the situation. ((It's strange though it smell like something has died in here.)) Shinji says thinking to himself. (A.N. I wonder what that could be?)

"You will have to lurn never to insult a woman's hygiene or looks but you're blind so looks are not important I suppose." Misato says making her way to the fridge. "Get me one Misato, I think I will need it tonight." Shinji says as a large smashing sound echoes throughout the apartment. ((There go the balcony doors)) both Shinji and Misato think to them selves. Misato hands Shinji a beer and takes a seat.

"Shinji … I want to apologies for the things I said and for slapping you." A large bang is hared throughout the apartment. "It's ok Misato. Just be a little more understanding in the future and everything will be fine." The sound of screaming then to couch tipping overmakes it way to Shinji and Misato's ears.

"With you here I'm almost temped to split them up, do you think we should?" Shinji asks.

"Let them tire each other out. You should know never to get into a fight between two women. It would be bad for your health." Misato says smirking to herself.

The fighting stopped about an hour after Misato arrival back home and fell asleep at the table. Both Rei and Asuka are completely messed up. Both are covered in bruises and cuts, acing all over and too tired to continue their fight. Asuka makes her wayand enters the bathroom to clean her self up while Rei makes her way to Shinji. Shinji is expecting Rei to come to him. Rei hasn't left his side unless it was absolutely necessary so it is only understandable that she would return to him after the fight.

As Rei enters the kitchen, Shinji stands up and extends his arms. Rei, on shaky legs, walks up to Shinji and collapses into his arms breathing heavily. "You didn't have to do that Ayanami. She would have calmed down after you took the knife off her." Shinji says while sitting down on the chair with Rei on his lap. "I do not want her having the chance to try killing you again." Rei says drowsily. Asuka exits the bathroom cleaned up. She makes vulgar comments in German while passing then entering her room or rather Shinji's old room.

Shinji takes Rei into the bathroom and gets her cleaned up. They then make their way to Shinji's new bedroom. They disrobe and get into the futon. Rei get in close to Shinji, wraps her arms around him and quickly falls asleep. ((What a day. First I go to school for the first time, I break a boys arm for trying to hurt Rei and myself. I defeat the angle and get scolded and slapped for it. Then I nearly get my jaw knocked of by a psychotic girl I don't even know.)) Reis grip around Shinji tightens. ((And Ayanami is about to break my ribs!)) Shinji thinks to him self as he pries arms from around himself. ((I have to make Ayanami wear a shirt or something. Ayanami get far too close for comfort)) Shinji thinks too himself before falling asleep sometime later, he would have been asleep sooner had Rei's arms not been trying to work their way back round Shinji's chest and pulling him closer to hers.

* * *

Remember to be brutally honest with your reviews. Thank you. 


	10. Blinded By Lust

Thanks to Deathwish199 and Genesis D. Rose for reading it over.  
This is a lemon chapter so no naughty business while reading. Enjoy

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 Blinded By Lust**

Shinji wakes up and fells a presence above him. Reacting to the situation he quickly sits up and hits his head on something fleshy. A feminine squeak echoes throughout the small bed room and Shinji quickly coves the mouth of the intruder and drags her out the bedroom. Shutting the door and slamming the person on a nearby wall Shinji begins his interrogation.

"Who are you?" Shinji says quietly.

"Get your hands off me you pervert!" Came a hushed voice that Shinji knew.

"Asuka? What were you doing in my room?"

"I ... I was..." Asuka stops speaking.

"You were hovering over me. Why?"

"I ... I wanted some company. I didn't want to be alone on my first night." Asuka says quietly. Shinji lets her go and feels around for the sofa. Once found he sits himself down and Asuka takes a seat next to him. Asuka slips her arms around Shinji and pulls him close making Shinji gasp. "What are you doing?" Shinji says in a panic.

"I also want to know what Rei sees in you." Asuka says as she drags Shinji on top of her. Shinji lays there like a stone as Asuka starts rubbing her hand over his body. "Shinji, show me what a man fells like." Asuka whispers into his ear. Shinji starts to run his hand down Asuka's night gown. When he reaches the rim he slowly pulls it up, over and off her body. Asuka pulls Shinji to her again and kisses him with needful passion. ((How do I get myself into these situations? And why am I complaining?)) Shinji thinks to himself as he kisses back with equal passion.

Shinji pries himself off of Asuka and massages her breasts. Asuka moans deep hollow moans and racks her nails over Shinji's chest. Shinji leans down and replaces his hand with his mouth as he kisses and sucks her breasts. "Shinji... Shinji now! Take me now!" Asuka says desperately clenching her hands over Shinji's rear. Shinji positions himself and enters Asuka swiftly. Asuka bites down on her index finger to stop herself from screaming.

When to pain recedes Asuka gently caresses Shinji's face, telling him to continue. Shinji thrusts slowly and deeply. Asuka moans out Shinji's name every time he enters her. Asuka encircles Shinji's waist with her legs and forcing him in deeper with every thrust. Shinji picks up the pace as he feels his climax approaching. Asuka starts calling out Shinji's name as she reaches her own climax. Shinji releases and collapses on top of Asuka. Asuka plays with Shinji's hair as the afterglow of moment fades. Asuka whispers into Shinji's ear. "Ikari-kun? Ikari-kun wake up."

Shinji wakes up to find himself in his bed, not on the sofa, feeling hot and sweaty. "Ikari-kun perhaps you should not drink before you got to bed." Shinji looked in Rei's direction with a confused expression on his face.

"You have wet your self Ikari-kun." Shinji reaches under the sheets and finds a wet, sticky patch.

"I'm ... I'm going to get cleaned up Ayanami. Could you change the sheets please?" Rei gets off of the futon and Shinji takes this as a yes. Shinji makes his way slowly to the bathroom and cleans himself up. Making his way back to his room, the smell of satisfaction hit his nose and quickly makes his way to the window and opens it before getting into the freshly made futon. Rei snuggles close and falls asleep. Shinji hopes that Rei will not ask him about that smell in the morning. Rei naive nature would make it difficult to explain. Shinji falls asleep sometime later.

Shinji and Rei are in the kitchen. He is sitting at the table sipping his tea and Rei is making breakfast for everyone including Asuka. He got very little sleep last night. Rei would not stop moving and that meant she kept rubbing up against him. Most boys would be in heaven but when the girl rubbing up against you is using you as a pillar of strength and support, one does not have the right to enjoy the sensations coursing through them. Well, not openly anyway and his dream of Asuka was a little to graphic for his liking.

Shinji picks up the sound of a door opening and closing then the sound of dragging feet making their way towards the kitchen. Asuka enters rubbing her left eye to rid it of any sleep that had collected during the night. Asuka ignores them both and makes her way directly towards the bathroom. Seconds later the sound of running water is hared. "If you dare enter here third, I will kill you!" Asuka shouts then adds before Shinji can make a smart comment. "And before you say that you're blind, I don't care. Enter and you're dead!" Shinji sighs. He really wanted to follow up her first comment with a snide remark but Asuka's last threat stopped him from doing so. Shinji barely knew this girl for less then a day and he knew that this girl would follow through with and threat she made.

Misato enters and takes a seat at the table and greets Shinji and Rei. They both give their morning greetings and carry on with their previous activities. Misato reaches back to the fridge and remembers that she and Shinji drank the last of them yesterday night. Leaning back towards the table, with a frown on her face, she finds that breakfast and a cup of coffee are in front of her and to the empty seat next to her. "Thanks Rei." Misato says trying to be cheerful

"Your welcome Major." Came Rei's reply as she sits down to eat her own meal.

"Misato is it ok if Ayanami moves in with us?" Shinji asks. Misato stares at him blankly then replies. "Only if you can keep Rei and Asuka from destroying the apartment then it's Ok with me." Misato says. ((That was easier then I thought it would be. And no teasing either!)) Shinji thought to himself. "I mean what's one more notch on your gun or blind stick in your case." Misato says merrily. Shinji groans, there is just no escaping this woman's wrath.

"Shinji, this afternoon at three pm your congratulatory celebration will be in the school hall. There will be some news reporters and government officials so do your best not to look bad. Remember you represent Nerv so if you look bad, Nerv will look bad." Misato says in a semi serious voice. Shinji nods in recognition and carries on eating his meal.

"Major? Will I or Pilot Soryu be attending?" Rei asks.

"Since you and Asuka have not battled with the Angels then ... no I don't think so. I will have to clear it up with the Commander." Misato answers.

"Very well Major." Asuka exits the bathroom and instantly sits at the table with only her towel on.

"Don't you want to get dressed first Asuka?" Misato asks.

"Why? Its not like that blind baka can see me in all my feminine glory." Asuka says pointing and her extremities. Misato just rolls her eyes.

"Did you not want to be in Ikari-kun's presence with little on? Is that not why you threatened his life?" Rei asks.

"I just didn't want to be alone with the blind pervert. I don't know what he's capable of." Asuka says with disgust in her voice. Shinji snorts and barely escapes a slap from Asuka. Asuka receives a cold stair from Rei as she caught it, this calms Asuka down and she continued eating her breakfast. After breakfast the children got ready and leave for school.

* * *

I know it ends a bit abruptly but it could not be helped. Remember be honest if you reviews. Thanks. 


	11. Blinded By Fame

Thanks for all the reviews! I cannot believe how popular this story has become. Thanks to Genesis D. Rose and deathwish199 for pre-reading the chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 Blinded By Fame**

The three Eva pilots are making their way to school. Rei is leading Shinji by the hand, Shinji is being blindly led and Asuka is trailing behind deep in thought.

Asuka's first night was a lonely one. It didn't help that she attacked her roommates the first day she practically met them. Rei's defensive attitude over Shinji was also unexpected. If they were not romantically involved then why do they sleep together and spend every waking second together. Shinji was a puzzle to her as well, a puzzle that has to be put together. Of course they were only minor thoughts, her major thought was about the fact that last night she heard him calling out her name and then shuffling in Shinji's room.

The children walk through the school gates and again everyone stops and looks at the entering trio. Within seconds Shinji is crowded by people all shouting out questions about the Evangelion. Shinji covers his ears in a desperate attempt to block out the noise. "SHUT UP AND BACK AWAY!" Rei shouts at the top of her lungs. Everybody goes quiet and backs away from Shinji and Rei. To say that Rei's sudden outburst was scary is an understatement.

Everyone turns away and heads away from the trio. Asuka remained quiet as if she was just an onlooker. Her train of thought was still on last night and she wanted some answers. Asuka walks up to Rei and pulls her into the school, leaving a protesting Shinji behind.

"Hay! Where are you going! I don't know my way around yet!" Shinji says. Rei can only look back worriedly as Asuka drags her away.

"Do you need some help Ikari?" Asks a familiar female voice.

Asuka is dragging Rei round the school looking for a nearby convenient area to have a private conversation. Finding one, Asuka enters and breaks the handle effectively locking the door. Turning to face Rei, Asuka asks.

"Alright Wondergirl spill." Rei looks at Asuka with a blank face.

"Ok lets try it a different way. Why was Shinji calling out my name last night?" Asuka asks.

"I was unaware that he was." Rei answers honestly.

"Don't give me that crap! He was shouting my name loud enough to wake the dead!" Asuka shouts at Rei.

"I sleep soundly with Ikari-kun."

"You two were moving around last night after he called my name so you were not asleep."

"I only awoke after Shinji wet the bed. Shinji went and got cleaned up and I changed the sheets." The cogs in Asuka brain start spinning rapidly, a look of disgust and anger makes its way on her face. "HE WHAT!" Asuka shouts.

"He wet the bed" Rei states.

"He did not wet the bed! He had a sexual fantasy about me!" Asuka say through grinding teeth. Rei looks at her confused. ((What the hell did Commander Ikari do to this girl? She has no idea what I'm talking about!)) Asuka thinks to herself.

"You know what sex is?" Asuka asks

"Yes."

"Well a sexual fantasy is when you dream about having sex with someone. Shinji did not wet the bed he …he orgasmed on the bed. Do you understand now?" Rei cheeks turn red and then a look of disappointment covers her face.

"What's wrong now?"

"I wanted … Does Ikari-kun not like me?"

"I don't know or care. When I get my hand on him I'll wring his neck!" Asuka proclaims then kicks down the door. "What are you waiting for? I don't know my way to class." Asuka and Rei make there way to class with Asuka angry and Rei upset.

Meanwhile Shinji is having his own troubles. After Asuka dragged Rei away, Hikari Horaki made her chance to get to know the young Eva pilot. She drags Shinji to a far off corner of the school. "Class rep we need to get to class." Shinji protests.

"We have plenty of time Shinji, so don't worry."

"Why am I … wherever I am?"

"I want some answers out of you. For instance how can you pilot that thing if you're blind?"

"When I sync with the..." Shinji remembers that all information regarding the Eva's is top secret. "I'm not allowed to say."

"Ok than. What did Toji do exactly for you to break his arm? He's been tight lipped about the whole situation."

"I don't know. He seemed rather upset about me and Ayanami being pilots. Did something happen to him during the first attack?" Shinji asks.

"I think his sister got hurt in the first attack."

"Then that explains it. He blames the Eva's for what happened to his sister. What an idiot."

"That's crazy! If you had not fought the monster we could have all been killed." Hikari shouts.

"People do stupid things when there family are hurt or in trouble." States Shinji.

"You're speaking from experience?" Hikari asks. Shinji points to his eyes.

"You blinded your self!" Hikari says in disbelief.

"Sort of but I'm not going to tell someone I don't know about how it happened." The school bell sounds. Hikari curses herself for not paying attention to the time and for not getting more information on Shinji. She grabs Shinji's arm and drags him to class quickly.

Upon entering the class Hikari finds it in complete turmoil. The teacher had yet to arrive and all the students are crowded around the central table. The students are throwing questions, related to the Evangelions, at someone. Hikari takes Shinji into his seat and finds Rei at her desk. ((The class isn't speaking to Ayanami then.)) Hikari mused to herself. Hikari makes her way to the front of the class and proceeds to calm down and seat the class before the teacher arrives.

Rei has made no contact, verbally or physically, with Shinji since he sat down and this worries Shinji. "Ayanami is something wrong?"

"Pilot Soryu told me about last night."

"What did she tell you about last night?" Shinji says starting to sweat.

"She told me about your wet dream about her." Rei says getting more upset by the second and putting a lot of emphasis on the wet dream part.

"What! How did she know about that?"

"You were calling out her name last night."

"Ayanami it was only a dream. It didn't mean anything."

"It means you want to get close with Soryu." Rei says bitterly.

"What! No! Getting close to Soryu is like getting close to a blast furnace! You just don't do it. And if it makes you feel better I had a fantasy about you a couple nights back." Shinji say to try and calm her down. Rei is happy that Shinji could not see her blush at his comment and tentatively reaches for Shinji's hand. Taking this a sign that all is forgiven and forgotten Shinji gives her hand a little squeeze in conformation.

The rest of the class by this time is sitting quietly except for Asuka and Hikari. They are speaking with each about the Eva's and Asuka herself. Most of what Asuka is telling Hikari is not allowed for civilian ears, not that Asuka ever cared. She is also telling Hikari that Shinji had a dream about her and Hikari is shocked to say the least. When the teacher finally arrived, without apology or explanation, the lesson started and went by in static boredom. Just before the lesson ended Shinji picks up the sound of screeching tires. ((Misato must be here for my congratulatory celebration. Hopefully to answer the questions that I'm not allowed to.))

"Major Katsuragi has arrived." Rei says confirming Shinji's thoughts.

Misato Enters the class room and is greeted by wolf calls from the boys and glares by most of the girls. Misato ignores them all and takes Shinji, Rei and Asuka from the class and towards the main hall of the school. Upon entering Rei, Asuka and Misato are blinded by flashing cameras and blindly making their way to the stage. Asuka sees her father on the stage and quickly run to him and gives him a hug. Misato sits Shinji and Rei down and takes her own seat near the Commanders. Commander Soryu gives a long lengthy speech about Nerv's goals, funding and finally congratulating Shinji for defeating the Angels. And now it was Shinji's turn to speak to the reporters and government officials.

"Mr Ikari why do you pilot?" Reporter 1 asks.

"I pilot so others won't have to."

"Could you elaborate?" Reporter 2 asks. Misato chips in.

"What Shinji means to say is he pilots to protect people and the City."

"Mr Ikari do you think there will be many more Angels to come?" Reporter 2 asks.

"I honestly don't know but I will continue to pilot until they're all dead." ((Or until I die which ever comes first)) Shinji thinks to himself.

The questions kept coming and Shinji kept answering as best he could until questions on his fellow pilots came up.

"Is it true that you live with your fellow pilots?" Reporter 1 asks.

"That is correct, yes."

"Is it also true that you are romantically involved with one or both of them?" Reporter 2 asks.

"What? No!" Shinji shouts in protest to the accusation.

"A rumour within the school says you are involved with the Commanders daughter." Reporter 2 says again. Commander Soryu looks at his daughter in disbelief. Asuka has the same look on her face but it quickly changes to anger as she charges at Shinji. Just before she gets to him, Asuka is tackled to the ground by Rei and restrained. Asuka screams and shouts making a spectacle of herself. The children are taken by Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki out the hall and quickly into a waiting limo. Asuka was still in Rei's hold brooding and Rei will not let go until she calms down. Fuyutsuki sighs ((And it went so well. Commander Soryu won't be happy.)) Fuyutsuki thinks to him self as the limo drives off.

* * *

Well what did ya think,good, bad, should I burn in hell? Be honest with your reviews. I wont cry if you sas me or anything like that. 


	12. Blindly Moving Forward

Thanks to Genesis D. Rose and deathwish199 for beta- reading the story.

Can people please stop telling me towrite longer chapters. I do not have a lot of time on my hands and I find it hard to write long chapters. As of Monday I will have even less time for I got a promotion at work. More money,more time at work. Up-dates will be about twice a week.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 Blindly Moving Forward **

Three weeks have passed since that congratulatory celebration for Shinji. And things have changed. Rei no longer sleeps in the same room with Shinji. Although a romance between the pilots seemed like a good idea to Misato, having one pregnant would be bad news. Misato had a conversation with Rei about this but it didn't go as planed. Apparently Rei could not get pregnant, Misato would have pushed for an answer but the look of hurt on Rei's face made her comfort the mysterious girl. Rei still agreed to sleep in the same room as Asuka after Misato said that if they keep sleeping together they would have to be separated under article 243 of the pilot code that she just made up. Asuka was none too pleased about this but did little in protest.

As much as Asuka wanted to hate the quiet girl she could not bring her self to. The fact that they were almost the same made Asuka want to be in her presence and she also felt sorry for her because of the way she was raised. Gendo was not a loving father after all.

The rumour that was spread around the school was quickly stamped out by Asuka. Asuka went on the war path chasing down and beating anyone into submission until she found the girl that started the rumour. This girl was top of the popularity chain, big and strong and had a bad temper; even the teachers would stay clear of her if possible. When Asuka found her, a fight broke out and of course Asuka won and came out of the fight as pristine as she entered it. The girl said that she was inside the bathroom when Asuka was talking with Rei and then promised never to tell a lie about her again. The girl spent two week in hospital and left with both arms and legs in casts. Asuka since then became the most feared and popular girl in school. On top of all this she also stamped out Kensuke's photo operation and threatened his life if he ever took it up again. Kensuke never brought his camera to school again.

Rei didn't like the idea of not sleeping with Shinji but rules are rules and must be followed, even if she had never heard of article 243 of the pilot code that stated: pilots under the age of eighteen must sleep in separate beds. Rei of course did her best to follow the rule but every now and then she would sneak into Shinji's bed to be near one of the only people that care about her. This of course was not always possible. Ritsuko had a habit of scheduling late night sync sessions with Shinji which would last until morning. If it was not for Asuka letting Rei sleep with her, Rei might have broke down on some occasions. Rei thought it strange that Asuka was the nastiest person she ever meet on occasions and at the same time her only other friend. The only person she cold relate to in terms of their origins.

Asuka and Rei were not the best of friends; they would argue and fight daily, mainly over Shinji, Asuka putting him down and Rei defending him. Misato thought it funny that they would fight over him. It's funny because Misato knew that Asuka liked Shinji but would not bring her self to admit it. Not openly anyway. Misato knew this because she read some of Asuka's diary which stated:

It's not fair that Shinji gives all his attention to Wondergirl. Why won't he notice me? I'm smart, funny; my breasts are bigger, if only marginally, I can hold interesting conversations. If he wants a girl that swoons all over him then he can have her! I have more respect for myself. I can have any guy I want but he probably doesn't even care that I exist. I will have to make him care. I will have to make him want me. Oh Kaji were are you? I miss you so much.

Misato could not bring her self to read past that. Anything to do with Kaji is shoved under the bridge and let it flow down stream.

As for Shinji things just keep getting harder. At least for three day a week he had nightly sync sessions. But they mainly consisted of scans inside the plug. He also spent a lot of time with Commander Soryu. It seemed like he was trying to get on his good side. They would have lengthy discussions about Shinji's past, to which Shinji only told the bare essentials and keeping his knowledge of the Eva's and Nerv to himself. Their first meeting on the other hand was about Asuka and Shinji's relationship. He asked a lot of question like: how far do you intend to take it and you better not hurt her feelings or move to fast. Shinji denied everything. The Commander was happy about that, the last thing he needed was Asuka turning against him. Acting like the loving father was hard enough to do with Asuka let alone trying to be with Shinji. If it was not for the fact that he needed unit one and its pilot he would have done away with Shinji at the very start.

: Reminiscing over, story resuming:

Shinji's dreams have been getting worse. Every now and then he would dream about Rei or Asuka in sexual situation to which he would have no self control and having his way with them. Of course they never protested when he did. Sometimes his dreams involved them both and usually ended in them fighting each other over him. The weird thing is though, he would wake up before they killed each other only to here them fighting in another room.

Shinji is being led by a section 2 agent to Ritsuko's office. He wasn't ordered to go but he wanted to find out if these dreams are a side effect of syncing with his Eva. The agent leaves him at the door and Shinji knocks.

"Come in" Ritsuko shouts. Shinji enters and walks until told to stop.

"Can I help you Shinji?"

"Yes … I've been having strange dreams lately and I was wondering if they were caused by the Eva." Shinji say timidly. Ritsuko takes Shinji to her examination table. Shinji hears her rustling around looking for something. Eventually Ritsuko returns.

"Well let take a look at you then" Ritsuko says waving a bit of equipment over Shinji's head. "When did the dreams start?"

"About three weeks after the first Angle battle."

"Anything unusual happen before you fell asleep?"

"Rei came over distressed about something and spent the night." Ritsuko's brain starts ticking over in thought. ((How can Rei be affecting Shinji's mind?)) Ritsuko thought.

"What was the first dream about?"

"Me and Ayanami got intimate. Let's leave it at that." Shinji says somewhat embarrassed. Ritsuko take some notes and asks some more questions.

"Was the next dream about Ayanami?"

"No … that involved Soryu." Shinji says getting even more embarrassed. ((So it may not just be Rei. I will have to make sure.))

"Any other girls, like Misato perhaps?"

"No just Soryu and Ayanami."

"And this has been going on since they have been living with you?"

"Yes … You don't think that Ayanami and Asuka are responsible do you?" Shinji asks.

"No not at all." ((Yes they are responsible! God damn Lilith! If the Commander finds out about this he'll … Yes! He'll split them up! He may even get me to kill that doll!))Ritsuko thinks to herself with a wicked smile on her face. "Well everything looks fine and there are no abnormal brain wave readings. You may just be ... oh how do I say it … horny from living with three women." Ritsuko says with a smirk

"I'll call for a section two agent to take you home. If anything else come up just let me know." With that said Ritsuko leaves the room, leaving a very flushed Shinji behind. ((I must be loosing my mind. I like Ayanami and Asuka can be a good friend when she's calm but I don't fancy them … at least I don't think I do. And I'm not horny as the doctor says. Sigh I need a vacation.)) Shinji thinks to himself.

Misato slowly leans her head through the archway into the kitchen. Their was a horrible smell that kept coming and going and she wanted to know what it was. This time the smell was accompanied by strange noises. Looking around the kitchen, everything is in order except that the small freezer was open and the smell was emanating from it. Looking in; Misato sees lots of rotten fish. So now she knew where the smell was coming from. ((I will get Rei and Shinji to clean this later. Why do I have a small freezer anyway?)) Misato thinks to her self. The bathroom door opens and Misato comes face-to-face with a penguin. Both Misato and the penguin scream and duck for cover. (A.N. or squawk for the penguin.)

After hiding behind the sofa Misato remembers saving a penguin from being put down and taking it home. And then later dumping two months worth of fish into its freezer. Misato jumps up and runs to the penguin and embrace it in a tight hug.

"PenPen! I'm so sorry I forgot about you! I never should have dumped all that fish in your freezer! You don't look to bad, you a little fat from lack of exercise but your healthy." Misato says in a hurried voice. PenPen just warks in reply to everything Misato says.

"Your roommates are going to love you!" Misato says happily. PenPen on the other hand has heard all the fighting in the past three weeks and is dreading the encounter with the pilots.

* * *

Well what did you think. Good, bad. Am I the greatest author that ever lived. 

Random person: You suck!

Be honest with your Reviews.


	13. Encounters Of The Blind Kind

Thanks to deathwish199 and Genesis D.Rose for bete-reading this chapter.  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 Encounters Of the Blind Kind**

Shinji's whole body ached as he made his way slowly towards Misato's apartment. Section Two has a habit of dropping him of at the base of the apartment block and leaving Shinji to make his own way. Living there for over six weeks meant that he knew his way around but being tired made it hard for Shinji to concentrate on his surroundings. Shinji eventually made his way to Misato's apartment door. Fumbling around with the swipe card and opening the door he stumbled into the apartment. Shinji makes his way into the kitchen and is hit by an odour of considerable strength; Shinji clamps his hands over his nose to keep the smell away. Shinji makes his way towards his room and slips on something; Shinji catches himself and stands back up. The sound of flickering lights catches Shinji's attention.

"And just where have you been?" Misato had an angry tone.

"The Commander caught me before I left Nerv and insisted that I joined him for a game of squash." Shinji explains.

"Don't you need sight to play squash?" Misato asks confused.

"How many times have I caught objects that are flying toward me? You of all people should know that I don't need sight."

"Yeah I suppose you're right. But that's still no excuse for not calling and telling me where you were. And why are you holding you nose?"

"Are you telling me you cannot smell that? This smell is rancid!" Shinji shouts.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE THIRD!" Asuka's muffled voice comes from inside her and Rei's room.

"Oh great! The Scarlet Witch is awake." Shinji groaned.

"Don't let Asuka hear you call her that." Misato giggles. "Go to bed Shinji. We'll talk in the morning." Misato and Shinji make their way toward the bedrooms, both hoping to at least get six hours sleep.

Shinji is woken by his, soon to be destroyed, alarm clock. He makes his way out his room and toward the bathroom. Once inside Shinji starts the shower and gets in. After standing under the cascading water for about five minuets something starts poking his leg. Reaching down to find out what the offending object is. Shinji hand touches something feathery. His curiosity peeked; Shinji kneels down to examine the thing more closely. Shinji moves his hands over the top of the thing until he finds something hard and it bites his hand.

Shinji quickly gets out the bathroom and slips on the kitchen floor. Shinji hears someone laughing and attempts to get up only to slip again.

"Do you need some help Shinji?" Misato asks innocently.

"Mi-Mi-Misato! There's something in there!" Shinji says in a panicked voice. The bathroom door opens and the sound of small wet feet make their way out the kitchen.

"That's PenPen. He's your other roommate."

"Since when! And what is it!" Shinji shouts.

"PenPen's a warm water, biologically advanced, war penguin and he's been here before you arrived."

"Where the hell have you been keeping it over the past six weeks? You know what? I don't care. I'm going to finish my shower." Or Shinji would if Asuka didn't come into the kitchen as he was standing up. Asuka looks at Shinji for a couple of seconds then rubs her eyes. Seeing as how she was not seeing things and that Shinji was indeed naked in the kitchen Asuka goes bright red in the face before exploding.

"You…Little…Hentai!" Asuka says slowly in an angry voice. Shinji knows what's going to happen if he doesn't leave and quickly at that. Shinji rushes towards the bathroom only to run into a wall. Asuka gets behind him and smacks him on the head, knocking him to the floor.

"You pervert! I cannot believe you're walking around naked when there are three women in this apartment! What do you think you are? Gods gift to women!" Asuka carries on berating Shinji as he crawls off to the bathroom. When Asuka notices that Shinji got away, she sits at the table and gives Misato the evil eye.

"Asuka that wasn't Shinji's fault."

"Oh I know that Misato. It's yours." Misato gives Asuka a confused look. "You should know that if you give a man a meter they take a mile. It's your fault that he thinks he can walk around naked. But don't worry Misato. It should not take me long to make him into a real man."

"A real man huh. This would not have something to do with your crush in him would it?" Misato says smiling. Asuka goes red in the face a second time.

"I don't what you're talking about!"

"Don't give me that crap! I've seen the way you look at him. And how jealous you get when Rei is with him not to mention what you wrote in your dia … I mean. Oh crap!" Misato was stopped by Asuka jumping on top of her. A fight broke out that consisted mainly of hair tugging and light slapping, light slapping from Asuka anyway.

Rei walks into the kitchen and see the fighting pair rolling around on the floor. Rei ignores them and starts to make breakfast. Every now and them Rei would hear one of the fighting girls scream and was thankful that they took the fight to another room. Rei finishes the breakfast and sets up the table then goes to the bathroom to get Shinji.

Rei knocks on the door. "Ikari-kun breakfast is ready. The Major and Soryu and in the living room, it is safe to come out." Shinji exits the bathroom wearing a towel and a cautious look on his face.

"Morning Ayanami. Did you sleep well?" Shinji asks taking a seat at the table. Rei does the same and sits by Shinji."

"I slept well Ikari-kun." Misato and Asuka walk in looking messed up, Misato more then Asuka. "How is your head baka?" Asuka asks.

"Still tender. Thanks for asking." Asuka snorts at him and sits down to eat her breakfast. Misato grabs a can of bear before joining them. The meal is quiet and no one tries to break it. After breakfast everyone gets ready for the day ahead of them.

Ritsuko has been waiting for hours for a chance to talk to Commander Soryu about Shinji's dreams and what the clones are doing to him. Knocking on the door and receiving no answer Ritsuko enters and finds the Commander working on his paperwork.

"This had better be important doctor." The commander says in a stern voice.

"It is sir. It involves Shinji." Says Ritsuko.

"What's the problem?" The Commander says concerned.

"It turns out that Rei and Asuka are affecting Shinji's subconscious mind." Ritsuko explains.

"How will this affect him in general?"

"Currently I don't know but he might become subservient to them or one of them at least."

"Which one? Rei or Asuka." The Commander asks.

"Rei most likely. Since Commander Ikari has been comatose and I destroyed her clones she has been seeking comfort from him. She almost never leaves his side." Ritsuko explains.

"And Asuka?"

"Misato says that she has a crush on him but I think that's only because Rei has him and she don't."

"So she's jealous?"

"More like possessive. From what I gathered from Asuka's file she never had any real friends. Shinji treats her like a person and not as a popular figure because she's an Eva pilot. He makes her feel normal. He gives her a sense of worth that Eva does not."

"It's not a concern as long as Shinji can pilot but it might benefit me if Shinji was infatuated with Asuka. Tell Major Katsuragi to get Asuka and Shinji together, Shinji will be easier to control if he feels he has to impress me to gain my favour."

"Would it not be easier just to kill Rei? With her gone Shinji will only have Asuka."

"And no reason to pilot the Eva and just like you said, Rei is the competition. Without Rei Asuka would not want Shinji. Just like my wife she needed to have challenges, something to strive for." Ritsuko goes quiet. Her plan to kill off Rei has failed which meant she would have to nice to Rei a little while longer until she dies in battle or the Commander gets tired of her. Ritsuko gets ready to leave but the commander stops her.

"Why have you been having late night sync sessions with Shinji?" The commander asks.

"I was seeing how well Shinji synced with the plugs." Ritsuko lied.

"Well I want you to stop! If an Angel attacks and Shinji is too tired to pilot we will all die and everything I have done will be for nought. Dismissed!" Ritsuko left quickly. Having Commander Ikari angry at you is scary but when Commander Soryu is angry it's a frightful sight far worse then any Angel could hope to be.

* * *

Please, please be honest with your reviews. Ireply to most reviews. If you have a question about this ficthen ask it,I will answer all questions. If you want to read the funiest review I got just click the reviews, its the really long review by BrianDarksoul. (anon) 


	14. Blind Plots And Petty Schemes Part 1

Thanks to Genisis D.Rose and Deathwish199 for beta reading this chapter.  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14** **Blind Plots And Petty Schemes Part 1**

Shinji, Rei and Asuka are busy doing their school work, blissfully unaware of one boy, scheming his revenge on the unsuspecting blind Eva pilot. When Shinji broke his arm, he also broke his pride and reputation as number one toughest boy in school. It would not have been so bad if his opponent wasn't visually challenged.

Getting his revenge should not be a hard task but from what his best friend, Kensuke, said getting near Shinji recently has been a difficult ordeal. Kensuke has spotted at least six men in black suits following following the pilots and if that is not bad enough he has the other two pilots following him around, even if Asuka was ahead of Shinji and Rei, she was always in the same area as them.

His plan consisted of three operations. Operation one: Separate Shinji from Asuka and Rei. Operation two: Isolate Shinji in the main hall and lock the doors. Operation three: Turn the speakers to max to deafen Shinji and then beat him up. If all goes well he will have his reputation a the toughest boy in school back. The only flaws in his plan were getting Shinji alone, getting the keys to the hall and of course beating Shinji up without Shinji getting a hold of him and breaking his other arm or one of his legs even, after all its not easy to play most sports with a leg in a cast.

He worked on his plan until the lunch bell rang and when he doesn't move Kensuke brings him back from his revenge plotting.

"Hay Toji, it's lunch time. Lets get something to eat, I'm starved here." Kensuke complained.

"Uhh, oh yeah." Toji puts his things into his desk and follows Kensuke toward the food hall. "Kensuke I'm calling in a favorer that you owe me." Kensuke stops and looks at Toji with an almost scared expression on his face.

"Wa-wa-wa-what do you need?" Kensuke stutters.

"I need you to get Ayanami away from the blind kid."

"What? Why?" Kensuke asks confused.

"I've got a plan to get back at him for braking my arm but I need him alone so you have to distract Ayanami for me."

"Toji it wont be that simple. In the last three week Rei has only left Shinji when she goes to the bathroom." Explains Kensuke.

"Ayanami been here since she was seven and she has never been to the bathroom. All the girls can confirm it."

"That was before Asuka came to school. Asuka will not go to the bathroom without company and so always drags Ayanami or the class rep with her." Kensuke explains. This gets Toji's brain working as a better way of separating Shinji from the two girls comes to mind.

"Kensuke thats it! We can get the class rep to separate them!" Toji shouts happily.

"We! What do you mean we!" Kensuke gets no answer as Toji pulls him around the school looking for the class rep.

Hikari on the other hand is also looking for Shinji but she has her on agenda. Since the last angle attack she felt like she owed Shinji for what he has done and what he is doing for Tokyo three but that wasn't all she felt for the blind savior of Tokyo three. Hikari has felt a longing to touch and hold Shinji, she has never felt like this even when she had a crush on Toji and it almost scared had the longing for Shinji not given her courage.

Hikari finds Shinji with Asuka and Rei. Asuka is, of course, shouting and making her presence known to the whole cafeteria and Rei is stuck to Shinji like they were conjoined twins. Rei's closeness gives Hikari a really bad case of jealousy but she would never act upon it. As class representative Hikari is supposed to be above such petty things like jealousy.

Hikari makes her way and sits next to Shinji. Shinji was quietly enjoying his meal and the sudden presence next to him startles him enough to strike out. Shinji's fist barely misses Hikari nose and Hikari lets out scream and falls back to the floor. Before Shinji can even contemplate what just happened he gets slapped in the face and spins around and fall to the floor on top of Hikari.

When Shinji gets his senses back he can hear only silence. Shinji twitches his hands and a moaning makes is way into his mouth. Shinji quickly realizes that someone has their mouth on his and is making use of their tongue to French him and if that was not bad enough he had his hands on something soft yet firm. Shinji is pulled of the girl he as on and again slapped sending him to the floor again.

"Shinji you baka! How dare you attack and then try to molest my best friend! I'm going to kill you!" Asuka takes a dive at Shinji only to be caught by Rei and hold her.

"Ikari-kun. Whats the meaning of all this. Why did you grope and transfer fluids with representative Horaki?" Rei asks with hurt in her voice. Shinji sits up before answering.

"It was not intensional Ayanami! I swear! Things just happened what with Asuka slapping me."

"That's because you tried to punch her you pervert!" Asuka screams while trying to break free of Rei's hold.

"It was a defense mechanism! Being blind means I don't have the luxury of seeing who's around me! So I lash out whenever I get startled." Shinji shouts in protest. An argument breaks out between them. Hikari come out of her daze and sits up, she brings her finger up to her lips to try and make the felling of Shinji's lips against hers last longer. Looking around Hikari sees everyone going about their business like everything was normal. Which not surprising since Asuka came along. Everyday there has been a show with Asuka and Shinji verbally fighting.

Hikari gets up, walks towards Shinji and embraces him. The embrace doesn't long as Rei pulls her off and literally throws her to the other side of the cafeteria, luckily she lands some unsuspecting student. Rei looks at Shinji with hurt in her eyes. Shinji did not have to see Rei to know that what Hikari had just done had hurt Rei. Shinji extends his arms and Rei quickly get between them to be embraced by him.

Asuka gets up, after being thrown to the floor by Rei, and makes her way toward Hikari. Asuka picks up the dazed girl of the poor student she landed on and takes her to get cleaned up. Shinji takes Rei to her usual place, her seat by the escalator bottom, to calm down.

* * *

Be brutally honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


	15. Blind Plots And Petty Schemes Part 2

Thanks to Genesis D.Rose and Deathwish199 for beta reading this chapter.  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15** **Blind Plots And Petty Schemes Part 2**

Asuka is leading Hikari toward the female toilets in a rush, she has a look of anger on her face. Once inside Asuka checks that no one is there. She doesn't want a repeat of last time after all. Finding all the stalls empty Asuka begins her integration on the class rep.

"What the hell are you thinking throwing yourself at Shinji?" Asuka asks in a pissed off tone of voice.

"What are you on about? Shinji was the one who was groping me." Hikari says offended at the accusation.

"That's because he's a boy and boys cannot help themselves. But you practically gave him the opening."

"I did not! Shinji jumped me after he almost punched me. I was powerless to stop what happened."

"Shinji did not jump you. I slapped him for almost punching you and he fell on top of you."

"He still kissed me and felt me up!" Hikari shouts in protest to what Asuka is saying.

"And again you wrong. I saw everything, Shinji put his hands in front of him to stop his fall and you initiated the kiss and I might add shocked Shinji. The look on his face was one of complete surprise."

"Why do you care weather or not there's something between me and Shinji?"

"I care because you're my friend and I don't want you trying to get something you can't have. You will only get hurt if you keep trying to get his attention."

"You make it sound like I'm not good enough for him."

"Don't be stupid! It him that's not good enough for and besides you don't have a chance in hell with him as lone as Wondergirl has him wrapped around her little pinkie." Hikari starts thinking on what Asuka has just said, Asuka goes into a rant about how all boys are blind and Shinji being blind makes him no different from any other boy.

Toji and Kensuke are running around the school looking for Hikari and having no luck. They both stop outside the girls lavatory to catch their breath, more for Kensuks sake rather Toji's. Once their laboured breath calms down, they can hear the faint sound of one very angry, red headed German girl that torments them both whenever she gets the chance. Just before they can leave, Hikari exits and bumps into the boys.

"Oh, Susahara, Aida, what are you doing standing out side the girls bathroom?" Hikari asks with annoyance in her voice.

"We were looking for you class rep." Says Toji

"Well it's very rude of to wait out side the woman's bathroom." Hikari scolds them both. "Now what do you need me for?"

"We need you to take the red devil and ice queen away from that blind boy." Toji pleads.

"Why is it always we? I don't want anything to do with this." Toji gives Kensuke a look and he shuts up.

"Why do you want Asuka and Ayanami away from Shinji?" Hikari gives them both an incredulous look. "What are you planning on doing to Shinji?"

"Nothing! I just want to talk to him but I can't get close without the ice queen stopping me and I don't want to talk to him with the red devil there."Toji lies through the back of his teeth. Hikari looks at Toji, trying to figure out if he's telling the truth. Eventually she gives up.

"Alright I'll do it. But if anything happens to Shinji I'll make you both suffer." Hikari goes back into the bathroom to Asuka how is still talking to herself, thinking that she was talking to Hikari.

Now that Rei and Asuka are, hopefully, out of the way Toji now needs the keys for the main hall. Toji and Kensuke make their way towards the janitor's room. The janitor has a key for every door n the building so it is the best place to look for the key were Toji's thoughts. On arrival at the janitor's room they find the door unlocked and the room unattended. Both have a look round but find nothing in plain view. Toji orders Kensuke to start looking through the draws in the only desk, while he looks through the tool chests and cleaning supplies.

They both come up empty handed. ((I guess I will have to barricade the doors to stop him from getting out.)) Toji thinks to him self. As they both head back to the door, they both slap their heads as they see a labelled key rack on the back of the door. The Janitor must be a forgetful fellow to have the keys on the door but also cleaver for hiding them in plain sight. Toji takes the main hall key and both teens set of to prepare the hall for Shinji's downfall.

Shinji has his hands full trying to calm down Rei. The way the girl acts when she expresses her emotions is like a hurricane hitting a small beach town. It's like she has never before had emotions or locked them away, never to be used. Rei has her head buried, again, in Shinji's chest quietly crying away her fear of abandonment. Shinji is stroking her hair to help calm her down and it works as Rei settles and stops crying. To anyone watching it would be sweet sight to behold but to Asuka and Hikari who are approaching to take Rei away for some girl-to-girl talk.

Hikari managed to convince Asuka that Rei need help in social interaction and that they are the two people that can make Rei a normal person. Asuka knows that would be no easy task, giving that she knows Rei's past, but Hikari is right, She does need to be more social and perhaps get a group of friends of her own.

"Hay third." Asuka greets him. "We need Wondergirl and before you ask, we are going to give her some social lessens. God knows she needs it."

"Well I'm not Rei's keeper. It's up to her if she goes with you." Shinji says still stroking Rei as if she was a cat.

"Well Wondergirl, how about it. Want to be more sociable? It may help you get off first base with Shinji." Rei has read many books, most of which are romance and the term 'first base' seemed, to Rei, to mean being at the first stage of a relationship with a boy/girlfriend. Rei gets up and wipes her teary eyes, Asuka quickly grabs Reis hand and pulls her away with Hikari following close behind.

Shinji sits by himself for a while, enjoying the cool breeze blowing around him. The hot sun that was beating down on him is cut off and the distant sound of children playing is replaced by an awkward sounding voice.

"Hay er … Shinji, I was wondering if you … wanted to come to the … hall and play a game of." ((Oh man! what did Toji say again. Come on think! Oh yeah.)) "Dodge ball. I hear you quiet good at sports that require you to evade things and we need another player."

The boy stands their quietly and nervously, Shinji thinks about. The boy's mannerisms mean that he's hiding something and doing a bad job of covering it up. Or he's just really nervous about speaking to an Eva pilot who also happens to be the toughest boy in school thanks to that little incident a little way back.

Shinji agrees to go but the first thought that the boy was covering something up never leaves his mind. Shinji always trust his first thoughts for in the past they have always been the right ones.

When Shinji and the boy enter the hall, the boy that was leading Shinji turns around and legs it as fast as he can. The doors around Shinji start to close and the loud sound of the doors looking echo throughout the hall. Shinji quickly realise that it was a bad idea not to go along with his first thoughts. If he just integrated the boy then this would not be happening right now.

Shinji clutches his ears as the screeching sound of a speaker comes to life. One thing Shinji hates having his hearing impaired by loud sounds, now only having his sense if smell and touch to rely on means that if trouble is here then Shinji would find it hard to defend himself.

The barely audible sound of rushing foot steeps makes their way straight towards Shinji. Shinji jumps forward and to the left and cloths-lines his opponent, Shinji puts some distance between them and hopes that his attacker is foolish enough to try it again. If he does than Shinji can end this quickly.

The speakers get turned up further, causing Shinji to fall to his knees and trying to stop the sound the sound by plugging his ears as be he can. Shinji is suddenly kicked over and a weight get into him, Shinji blindly reaches out to grab the person on top of him. A fist snacked into his face knocking his head on the floor, Shinji has had much worse in his time, he grabs the persons and quickly pulls the down and dead butts him hard. The person fall to the floor holding their head, Shinji quickly rolls on top and starts to pound him. When the person below Shinji goes still, Shinji get up and makes his way towards the speaker holding his ears.

Shinji fumbles around the back of the speaker until he finds a wire and yanks it out. The room become deafly silent. The only sound that can be heard is the scared quick breathing of someone near Shinji.

"Open the doors then get that person some help!" Shinji shouts at the cowering individual. When Shinji hears the doors opening, he makes his way out the hall. He has a thought that this is not all that is going to happen to day. And of course his first thoughts always come true.

* * *

Be brutally honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


	16. Further Than I Can See

Thanks to Genisis D. Rose and Deahwish199 for beta reading this chapter.  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16** **Further Than I Can See**

Shinji steps out into the hall an stops, he can hear the sound of two people lightly breathinga few feet infront if him. The two people walk up to Shinji and stop in front of him.

"Pilot Ikari. There is an emergency. We need you at Nerv and preped for combat as soon as possible." Said a male voice. Usually Shinji would tell them to take him to Nerv right away but considering that he just beat some boy into a bloody mess he was in no mood to fight an Angel.

"Why don't you use Soryu? She's more than willing to kill an Angel." (or atempt to kill an Angel.) Shinji thinks the last part to himself.

"Our orders are to bring you pilot Ikari, not Pilot Soryu."

"What about Ayanima and Soryu?"

"They are on their way to Nerv as we speek." The section two agent said to the Eva pilot. Shinji nods and follows the sound of the agents footsteeps to their car.

Asuka and Rei are being driven to Nerv in Commander Soryu's very expensive Limousine. Asuka was very excited about the coming of the Angel. Although she would not admit it out loud she enjoyed watching Shinji fight the Angels but she would rather fight the Angels herself and get all the glory.

Rei though was very nervous about the coming of the Angel. She knew that Shinji would have to fight it but she was also relieved that she could back Shinji up this time. With the successful activation of her Eva she was now ready to fight by Shinji's side and protect him from harm or so she thought.

The limousine hits a pot hole and it jumps and shudder for a few seconds. This catches Rei of guard and she half fall onto Asuka's lap. When Rei looks up she sees Asuka with a very mischievous grin on her face. Rei knew that this meant trouble in some way, shape or form.

"Oh wondergirl! I didn't know you liked girls! What would poor Shinji think when he finds out hmm?" Asuka says in a teasing tone of voice. Any colour that was on Rei face quickly drains and a worried expression appears on her face. Asuka carries on the teasing to prevent Rei from defending herself.

"But you have good taste, I'll give you that."

"Soryu it"

"I mean look at me, I'm beautiful."

"Soryu"

"I'm stunning"

"Soryu"

"I'm popular"

"Soryu!"

"Extravagant"

"Asuka!"

"I'm the greatest Eva pilot"

"Asuka!" SMACK! Rei slaps Asuka across the face knocking Asuka off her seat. Rei quickly realizes what she just did and quickly tries to help Asuka back to her seat and surprisingly enough Asuka lets her. Asuka would not look at her so Rei tries to explain herself.

"Soryu I apologias for hitting you but you would not let me explain myself." Asuka still doesn't look at her so Rei carries on. "I do not find girls attractive. What happened was an accident coursed by the limousine going over a hole in the road." Asuka replies but doesn't turn to face Rei.

"Do you honestly think I didn't know that? I was trying to have a little fun with you! But no you took it way too seriously! What do you think me and Hikari were trying to teach you about! We were trying to teach you how people interact socially and this was one of those moments!" Asuka takes a deep breath and turns to face Rei, revelling a very red hand print on her cheek.

Asuka was about to start ranting again but is stopped when Rei starts to rub Asuka's cheek. Asuka looks at Rei and sees a look of worry and concern on her face. Rei tentatively examines Asuka's cheek, she felt really bad about hitting Asuka, with out a good reason that is.

"Does it hurt?" Rei asks

"Of course it hurts!" Asuka shouts at Rei.

"Will Ikari-kun hate me for hurting you?"

Asuka removes Reis had from her cheek. "He will probably give you a medal." Asuka snorts.

"Ikari-kun is not that type of person. He does not like people fighting, especially those he cares about." The limo comes to a stop and both rear doors open.

"Whatever wondergirl, lets just get into our plug suites before Shinji arrives." Asuka grabs Rei's hand and starts dragging her towards the changing room. Rei knew the reason that Asuka wanted to get into her plug suit, she wanted to show off her body to Shinji and the only time that is possible is when Shinji pilots his Eva.

Shinji's trip to Nerv was an uneventful one, thankfully. The two section two agents were quiet and only answered calls from their mobiles. They take Shinji into the Eva cage and turn him to the direction of the changing room to get him ready. Once dressed Shinji exits the changing room and hears a voice calling him.

"Shinji, Shinji over here." Misato shouts from across the Eva cage. Once Shinji gets to her, Misato quickly gets Shinji into the plug, despite Shinji's protests at it. When everything is set up in the plug, Shinji tries to talk to Misato.

"Misato why the rush? The emergency claxon hasn't even gone off yet."

"I just want you to be ready for when the angle arrives, which should be any minuet now and Ritsuko wants to go over a few things."

"Then tell her to get them done. I just want to kill this Angel and go home."

"After what you did at school I'm not surprised." Ritsuko says over the com. "That poor boy will be in intensive care for weeks." Ritsuko got back to the task hand. "Shinji I just want to give you a reading of your sync level and then I want you to tell me how you see." Ritsuko explains. ((A.N. How you see is how it is meant to be typed. Ritsuko doesn't want to know what he sees but how he sees it.))

"Now let's see … your sync rate is at fifty two percent. Not much of an improvement. Try to concentrate harder." Shinji tries to concentrate harder but doesn't have any luck clearing his mind. Ritsuko looks at the reading of the synchronisation graph and nothing moves much to her disappointment.

"Never mind Shinji. Just tell me how you see." Shinji is about to answer but gets interrupted but Asuka.

"Shinji! Describe me!" (Sigh The vanity is some people) Shinji thinks to himself. Shinji looks at her through his Eva's eyes. He sees a slim, medium height girl with long hair, held up by her neural connecters, wearing a very revealing suit that left nothing to the imagination. Next to her was a girl with a similar figure but she had slightly wider hips, short hair that framed her face and big, darkly shaded eyes. Ritsuko looks at Shinji's vitals and finds his heart rate rising. ((Teenagers)) Ritsuko thinks to herself.

"Everything is the same as last time." Shinji says for Ritsuko. ((Now for Asuka)) "You look good Soryu, you too Ayanimi." Rei blushes but Asuka was insulted by Shinji's comment.

"What do you mean good! I'll have you know I have a body of a goddess!" Asuka shouts at Shinji. ((Well an Angel but that's just getting technical.)) Asuka then thinks to herself.

Shinji hears someone cough into the com and quickly realises who it is. "You to Misato."

"Awe thank you Shinji but you know I'm too old for you but if you beg long and hard enough I might ignore the age." Shinji roles his Eva's eyes but no one could see it because of the Eva's helmet. Both Rei and Asuka give Misato a look of disgust and anger from Asuka.

Shinji looks back at Asuka and sees a mark on her cheek. "Soryu what happened to your cheek?"

"Wondergirl slapped me." Asuka says pointing to Rei. Before Rei can defend herself the claxon goes off. Misato gives the orders to prep the Eva and sets everything in motion. The Eva is moved to the elevator and is locked in place.

"Ok Shinji we will be placing you right in front of the Angel. Once up there garb a gun from the weapons catch and fire away!" Misato says excitedly.

"Major should I not be assisting Ikari-kun against the Angel?"

"Your Eva is operational but not combat ready Rei."

"Even so I should be with him to help."

"We will send you up if Shinji gets into trouble. OK?" Rei nods but still doesn't like the idea of Shinji fighting alone.

"EVA LAUNCH!" Shinji is shot up the elevator at a breakneck speed. One of the bridge bunnies starts to shout out.

"Major! High energy reading detected from the target!"

"What! Shinji look out!" Misato cries out. As Shinji reaches the surface Misato's message comes over the com. Shinji quickly looks at the Angle and sees a beam coming toward him. Shinji quickly puts up his AT field but not if has no effect. The beam goes straight the AT field and hits the Eva on the chest. Shinji's scream of pain is heard over the com.

"Quick! Get him back!" Misato shouts at the bridge bunnies. The quickly pull Shinji back into the elevator shaft and back into the Eva cage.

"What's the status of the pilot!"

"He's gone into cardiac arrest!"

"Quick! Give him a heart massage!" An electric surge goes through Shinji's body starting his heart. When the Eva is docked in the cage, the plug is ejected and Shinji is quickly pulled on to a gurney and wheeled off to the hospital, with Rei, Asuka and Misato following close behind.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

My first OMAKE! Its not very funny or might not be funny at all but it's my first one so there you go.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji quickly looks at the Angle and sees a beam coming toward him. Shinji quickly puts up his AT field and the beam if reflected down into the Geo-Front. The beam hit the hospital and disintegrates it and all the inhabitant's dwelling inside. ((A.N. That includes Commander Ikari.)) The bean then moves to Nerv HQ and disintegrates most of the roof.

Asuka and Rei put up their AT fields and block the beam from killing them but not from burning off their plug suites. The beam if reflected and sent straight at the Angel and killing it.

Shinji moves back into whatever is left of Nerv. When he gets out his Eva he is quickly punched in the face.

"That what you get for burning off my cloths so you could see me naked! You Little Hentai! Asuka and Rei walk off leaving a very confused Shinji. He had no idea what is going on or why only Asuka and Rei greeted him after his victory over the Angel.

* * *

Be brutally honest with your reviews. Thanks  
If you like send me your Omakes of the story. I read a story where someone did this and they were all great omakes. 


	17. Blind With Worry

Yay! Next chapter. Thanks to Genesis D.Roses and Deathwish199 for beta reading this. This is not the beta version. That will be pasted over when I get around to it.  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17 Blind With Worry**

Misato is standing out side the hospital room that holds Shinji's unconscious body. Looking through the window; Misato could see Shinji hooked up to many machines that looked like they had no place in a hospital and technically they didn't. The machines that Shinji is hooked up to were made by Ritsuko. Ritsuko's exploitation was that the pilots need special treatment because they are different from normal people. Misato already knew that the pilots were different, with Asuka it was her abnormal strength and that, at times, her hair would almost glow when she got really pissed off at someone. Shinji appears almost normal but he had a strange affect on women, he attracted them like a moth to a flame. That stopped when Asuka arrived, no one dares to go near Shinji because all the girls at school have a healthy respect for her and she almost never leaves Shinji's side at school. With Rei it is far more apparent, what with Reis red eyes, sky blue hair and pale skin.

On Shinji's right is Rei. She has both arms wrapped around Shinji's right arm and her head resting on his shoulder. Misato took notice that Rei appeared to have been crying, what with the two dry streaks running down her face. On Shinji's left side is Asuka, This doesn't surprise her much but what did surprise Misato was that Asuka was holding Shinji's hand. Such an open display of affection from Asuka has never been seen or heard of and it just proves that Shinji has an effect on the opposite sex.

"How he doing Major?" Asks a gruff voice. Misato turns her worried head and finds Commander Soryu looking through the window next to her.

"He's not doing too well. According to Ritsuko; Shinji's lungs were cooked by the Angels attack. If he was in the way of that beam any longer his lungs would have been burned through." Misato explains as best she could.

"Will he recover?" The Commander asks.

"Not in time for operation Yashima but he will recover."

"When he awakes I want you to get him prepped for the operation."

"But Sir! He will not be healed enough to pilot the Eva. He's hooked to a ventilator to keep him breathing!" Misato argues in protest.

"You are forgetting that LCL oxygenizes the blood directly. He will have no trouble breathing."

"Then what about his mental state? After that last battle he might never want to get in the Eva again."

"I think you will find that not to be a problem. Just get him ready Major." With that said the Commander walks off leaving Misato to brood over her orders.

Shinji opens his grey, lifeless eyes, the first thing Shinji becomes aware of is that his chest is in a lot of pain and he is having trouble breathing. There is a weight on his right arm that is cutting off his circulation. Shinji is about to remove the offending object when is left arm fails to move far enough. Shinji's hand is squeezed hard and pulled back and a soft murmuring floats around the room. Shinji give up trying to get his arm back, his chest is in too much pain and moving only makes it worse. Shinji lies there in a state of half awake and half asleep, not being able to accomplish either.

A light tapping to his left brings Shinji out of his stupor. Shinji faces the sound to alert the person making the sound that he can hear them. A door opens shortly after and slow footsteps make their way towards Shinji.

"Awake at last I see. How are you feeling Shinji?"

"I hope that's a rhetorical question Misato." Shinji say trying to add some humor to his situation.

"That bad huh, well I've got something to tell you that will make you fell even worse."

"You want me to pilot and fight the angel right?"

"I don't!" Misato says quickly and loudly; waking other sleeping pilots. "The Commander does.

"What does my father want to do?" Asuka asks in her sleepy haze.

"Afternoon Asuka. Your father wants Shinji to pilot in the operation to kill the Angel."

"But Shinji isn't healed yet!" Asuka yells out loud. "I'm going to speak to him. I might be able to convince him otherwise." Asuka leaves the room quickly.

"Major could you explain the mission." Rei asks with a not book in hand. (A.N. I think Rei is quite forgetful and that's why she writes everything important down. It may not be true but most people In Evangelion seem to have good memories and Rei ids the only person we see reading from a notebook.)

"Oh, Ok Rei. The operation will begin at zero hundred hours. If Asuka cannot convince her father for her to exchange places with Shinji then you two will scramble at the Eva cage at seventeen hundred hours and thirty minutes. At eighteen hundred hours Units Zero and One will be prepped for launch. At eighteen hundred hours and five minutes the Evas will be launched. At eighteen hundred hours and thirty minutes both Evas will arrive at Mt. Futagoyama and wait for further instructions. Did you get all that Rei?"

"Yes Major"

"Misato could you explain to me how we are going to kill this Angel?" Shinji asks through painful breaths.

Misato's pager goes off. Misato fishes it out her jacket pocket and looks at the number. It was Ritsuko's number, which meant that it was argent. "Sorry Shinji; I have to go. Rei knows about it, I'm sure she will tell you about it." Misato leaves the room and Shinji and Rei alone.

"Well Ayanami?" Rei flips back a few pages in her notebook and finds what she's looking for.

"We are going to attack the angle using an experimental Positron rifle to attack the Angel from Mt. Futagoyama."

"Who will handle the rifle?"

"I will. I have had more training with a rifle and understand the system better then you and Pilot Soryu." Rei scans through her notes. "If Asuka fails in changing the Commanders orders then you will protect me using a heat resistant shield."

"Will the shield work?"

"For seventeen seconds it will and Dr Akagi says if you raise your AT field you will gain an extra five seconds."

Rei grabs a plug suit that was brought in a member of Nerv's staff and places it at the foot of Shinji bed Rei the removes the breathing mask around Shinnies head. Before Shinji can protest a pair of lips is softly placed against his. After a few seconds the lips remove themselves and his Breathing mask is put back on. Rei walks to the door, opens it then looks back at Shinji, who is still dazed.

"You had me scared Ikari-Kun." Rei says then walks out the room.

Shinji and Rei are positioned on Mt. Futagoyama. Rei had Unit Zero laying down with the Positron rifle firmly in her grip. Rei was the picture calmness and appeared completely focused on the task at hand. No one but Shinji has noticed that the finger on the trigger was twitching. Rei was far from focused and calm, this is her first real battle, her first time holding a rifle out of a simulated combat training session. This is the first time she feared for her life.

Next to Eva Zero is Eva one. Eva one is holding a SSTO (A.N. Single Stage Of Orbit) Rocket. Shinji was told that the Angel will not be able to accurate attacks from this distance but was told that the further the beam travels the wider it gets (A.N. This is why Unit Zero has all its armor melted and not just a specific part.) But the power behind the attack does not diminish.

There is still some time before the operation commences so Rei tries to clear her head Rei opens the COM between herself and Shinji.

"Ikari-kun."

"Yes Ayanami."

"Is this what it feels like to be scared?"

"Tell me what you feel Ayanami."

" … I have a tugging in my chest and." Rei stops and thinks for a second. "My hands are shaking and my … my mind is full of chaotic thoughts."

"This is you first real battle. It is only natural to have those thoughts. No soldier in history has ever gone into battle and not felt and had the same thoughts you are having." Shinji explains as best he can.

"How do you cope with this Ikari?"

"I don't really. I try to think of something else other that what I'm doing and so far that hasn't worked. Trying not to think about it only makes me think about it more."

"Ikari, I don't want to die at the hands of an Angel."

"And you won't Ayanami. I am you shield." Shinji turns and faces the Angel "The only thing dieing tonight is the Angel. That I promise you Ayanami."

"Enough talk you two. Rei fire the first shot in thirty seconds. Shinji be prepared to cover Rei if she misses with the first shot."

Shinji moves the shield in front of him self, Rei steadies her hand as best she can and anxiously listens to the countdown over the COM.

"FIRE!" Shouts Misato.

Rei pulls the trigger. For ma few seconds nothing happens then suddenly all the coolant machines start to throw out steam, the positron rifle shakes and then jolts as it fires the first high energy beam aimed against the Angel. The Angel immediately fires its own beam. The two beams bend and twist as the almost hit each other; both are sent into nearby hillsides obliterating that both.

The angel waists no time on going on the offensive against it's would be executioners and fires a continual beam straight at Unit Zero. Rei watches in horror as the beam heads straight at her and closes her eyes and awaits the impact. When no impact occurs, Rei looks up and finds Unit One blocking the attack.

"Ayanami hurry!" Shinji shouts. "Reload and fire!"

Rei quickly reloads and waits for the cross hairs to align them selves. (Come on! Hurry up! Shinji-kun is in danger!) Rei thinks to herself Rei watches in horror as the shield disintegrates and the full force of the beam hits Shinji. Just as Shinji screams out in pain the cross hairs align and Rei fires. The shot goes straight through the Angel, killing it instantly. Rei catches Unit One before it falls then rips out the plug and placing it down. Rei gets out her plug and makes her way towards Shinji's.

When she gets there Rei finds the hatch open and Shinji half way out. Rei pulls him all the way out and collapses to the floor hugging and crying on Shinji.

"You did good Ayanami. You did well" Was all Shinji could say before fainting.

Shinji was taken to Nerv hospital where he stayed until he recovered. Rei and Asuka never left his side unless absolutely necessary.

* * *

Be brutally honest with your reviews. Thanks 


	18. Blind plans and Sleepovers

I'm not happy with this chapter but I had to get it out the way to continue the story. Thanks to Genesis D. Roses for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 18** **Blind plans and Sleepovers**

Hikari, Pen Pen, Rei and Asuka are in Asuka's and Rei's room. Asuka wanted a girl's night in. Pen Pen only got in because Hikari is using him like a teddy bear, much to Pen Pens dislike. Rei, not knowing what a girls night in is, or a sleepover as Hikari keeps calling it, tried to escape the whole situation but Asuka would have non of it and forced Rei into joining in with the sleepover.

Asuka, as we all know, is all bark with an equally strong bite and because of this the sleep over is held at Misato's apartment. Hikari protested saying that she wanted it at her house but Asuka quickly, and almost violently, persuaded her to shut up and see reason. In other words Asuka is always right.

Asuka and Hikari talk about many things like makeup, to which Asuka said that she never has to use, schoolwork, to which Asuka quickly changed the subject, fun activities like shopping and keeping the boys in line. Rei has little to no idea on what is so appealing about makeup, shopping and keeping the boys in line but thanks to Asuka and Hikari she at least understood the subjects better.

The subjects keep flying between Asuka and Hikari, Rei would add her piece sometimes which would usually be out of context to what the girls were talking about and send them off into giggle fits and left Rei all the more confused. The subject changed to something that all the girls could talk about. Who they like and why.

"Come on Asuka! Who do you like?" Hikari asks excitedly. Even Rei seemed interested in this new topic.

"Oh that's easy. There's only one man for me and that's Kaji." ((With Shinji a close second)) Says Asuka and thinks as she cradles her self.

"Who's Kaji" Hikari asks.

"Kaji was my guardian while I was in Germany."

"But you have a father." Hikari asks confused.

"Yes but he wasn't around all that often so he put Kaji in charge of looking after me." Asuka explains.

"Is it right to be with an older man" Rei asks

"When love is involved it doesn't matter what age you are." From the look Hikari and Rei is giving her they obviously didn't agree. Asuka ignores their looks and starts describing Kaji to them.

"Kaji is handsome, smart, charming, and debonair, has a cool sports car and has very manly stubble."

"Yeah sounds great. Sounds just like a pedophile." Hikari says offhandedly.

"What! How dear you say such thing about Kaji! You're just jealous that he's mine and not yours!" Asuka shouts in Hikari's face. Hikari backs up a little to get some breathing space.

"I don't even know the guy!" Hikari says to defend herself.

"That's no excuse! Now how do you like?" Seeing as how Asuka let her of lightly for insulting Kaji, Hikari answer the question quickly.

"I like Shin …" A sudden felling of dread came over Hikari. Hikari looks at both Rei and Asuka and both seemed to be thinking of many ways to kill her if or when she finishes the sentence. "I mean … I don't like anyone." The fact that only a few weeks ago Asuka came down on her like a ton of feathers (A.N. What's heavier? A ton of bricks or a ton of feathers? This will confuse some of you.) Also helped her deny any attraction to Shinji. Rei stops her intense stare but Asuka still had an expression that said you're lucky you didn't finish that sentence plastered on her face.

"What about you Ayanami? Who do you like?" Hikari asks hoping to take the spotlight off her.

"As if I don't already know." Says Asuka

Rei blushes a deep red and twiddles with her hand before answering. "I like Shinji."

"Told you I already knew."

"What is it about him you like?" Hikari asks, mainly because she wants someone else's opinion of the young Eva pilot.

"…. Shinji is … there for me when I need him. He… helps me understand my feelings. Shinji protects me."

"That's nice but that's what he does for you. Tell us about his personality and his looks." Hikari asks wanting the more juicy details.

"Shinji is nice to me. He is brave, caring and responsible. He is handsome and well toned."

"He sounds like a dream." Hikari says dreaming about Shinji and constricting poor Pen Pen.

"Girls, I've got a better idea." Asuka picks up a pillow and socks Hikari across the face, knocking her on her back.

"So you want to fight?" Hikari says grabbing a nearby pillow. The two girls start hitting each other with pillows. Rei just sits back and watches their shenanigans with an awfully confused expression on her face. After a while of beating each other with the pillows, both girls realize that they are one person short in the fight. Both turn to Rei and plump their pillows and Rei suddenly doesn't feel safe. Asuka, Hikari and Pen Pen start attacking Rei with the pillows! All Rei can do to protect herself is cover her head with her arms. Rei's torture is cut short when Misato opens Asuka's door.

"Hello girls. Are you enjoying yourselves?" Misato say checking on the girls.

"We were until you came along! Get lost!" Asuka says in an angry tone. Misato puts on a sad, sulking face.

"I was just checking up on you. I'm all alone with Shinji at Nerv doing late night sync tests." Hikari suddenly fells sad for the older woman.

"Would you like to join in the sleep over?" Hikari ask. Asuka give Hikari a death stare which goes unnoticed. Misato jumps for joy and sits with the young girls then pulls out a six pack from nowhere.

"Where did you get those? Did you not already drink your daily quota Ikari-kun set you?" Rei asks.

"I did but because you girls are having a sleepover I went to a different store and bought some more, with out Shinji knowing of course so don't say anything to him."

"Secrets safe with me, Misato." Asuka says all enthusiastically.

"Well then bottoms up!" Misato throws a beer to the girls and one to Pen Pen. Asuka, Misato and Pen Pen down it in one go but Hikari and Rei hold their skeptically.

"Come on you two! One little beer isn't going to hurt you." Misato says grabbing the last beer. Both girls look at their beers then bring it to their lips and take a swig. Hikari swallows it with a disgusted look on her face. Rei spits it out.

"It's bitter." The girls start laughing leaving Rei confused again for the third time that night.

Commander Soryu, Sub Commander Fuyutsuki and Dr Aakagi and in the Commander's office. Something has come to their attention that's has to be dealt with. What came to their attention is the United Nations latest creation. The Jet Alone project.

The Jet Alone is a machine made to fight Angels with out endangering people's lives. This is done by it not having a pilot. It also has an atomic reactor built into it giving it one hundred and thirty days of power.

"We need a plan." The Commander says bluntly

"I already have one. Now that Unit Two of complete I would like to use it. It will help on two fronts. One; it will show the true strength and capabilities of the Eva's. Two; they will surely show footage of Unit One going berserk. We can explain that that Unit One is a prototype and has flaws but Unit Two and any other made after does not." Says Ritsuko.

"I will make arrangements for it to be dropped off at the Jet Alone site in time for the test." The Commander picks up his phone and makes a call. Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki wait patiently for him to finish.

"Even so I think we should use Rei or Shinji for this. Both have more piloting experience then Asuka." Fuyutsuki says.

"That is why it is a good idea to use Asuka. I would like to see her in action against a real opponent but also keep her safe if something happens."

"Will Asuka be aware that this will be a test of her skills?" Ritsuko asks.

"I have never lied to her about her destiny or with any task I asked of her. Asuka will see this as a way to prove herself to me and Shinji."

"Are you sure that Asuka can defeat the Jet Alone?" Asks Fuyutsuki. The Commander starts laughing.

"You underestimate the power of Eva and Asuka's skill to pilot. She should have no trouble defeating it." The Commander says.

All this time Shinji has been sitting in the test plug and he is board. For the past two hours he has been trying to get hold of anyone. A few house ago Ritsuko was talking to him about what he felt when in the Eva. Ever since his first battle in the Eva he felt a presence with him while he piloted but never told anyone. Shinji would always say that it felt empty and cold and Ritsuko seemed to believe this. Ritsuko left when The Commander called and has not returned since. Shinji pushes a button in the plug and an automated voice tells him the time.

"Where is everyone! I've been here since seven and its eleven twenty now!" But sadly for Shinji there is no one to hear his cry of anger.

* * *

Please be brutally honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


	19. Blind Ambitions Of Old Men

I decided to write a bit of background history on my story. It shouldhelp the story make more sense. Thanks to Genesis D.Roses and Deathwish199 for beta reading this  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19 Blind Ambitions Of Old Men**

Background history 

Thanks to the Ice Caps melting most of the world is now under water. Most of the southern continents are submerged which made it possible for some of the surviving countries to have access to the ocean. Some, which already had access, now connect to the ocean in more then one location. One such country is Germany and after second impact it became the third largest power in the world after America and Japan. Here, in Germany, some of the most powerful men in the world reside. These men are known as SEELE (A.N. Say-Lay for a long time I called them seal.). Each member is from a different surviving country and since second impact they chose Germany to be their place to control the world economy and its future through third impact using the New Beginnings or Neon Genesis project. Their plan is to evolve humanity into a singular perfect being for everlasting happiness. When a scientist deciphered the Dead Sea Scrolls (A.N. I'm changing the story a bit. The Dead Sea Scrolls say nothing about anything that happens in Evangelion so I'm putting in another set of scrolls.) he found a passage in it which lead to the location of another set of scrolls. These scrolls were called Neon Genesis which is where the name of the project comes from.

When SEELE found them and got it translated it made it their dreams come true but the only problem they had was how to make it all happen. One day they were approached by a two young men and woman. The woman is known as Yui Ikari, a brilliant scientist and an excellent Bio engineer. One of the men is known as Gendo Ikari, he recently married Yui and took her last name. He was nothing more then a brawler who seemed overly possessive of his wife to the point where the fate of the world could be at stake and he would not care. The other man is known as Dr. Katsuragi. He was a field scientist and excavator, the best in the world.

It was thanks to Dr. Katsuragi that they found the first Angel, Adam, in the Polar Ice Caps. Adam was in a hibernated state and appeared to be slowly recovering from a massive injury. It appeared that the cold was hampering the Angel and preventing it from healing itself faster. This lead the scientists into a false sense of security, believing that Adam was harmless in the state he was in. After a month of experiments and removing samples from Adam someone sabotaged one of the Vibro cutters, use to take samples from the Angel, and it exploded. The explosion woke Adam and within seconds the Angel glowed a bright white, the injury it had instantly healed. In what appeared to be a fit of rage the Angel started to destroy everything in sight. The Angel stopped sometime after and just and just stared out into the horizon before he disappeared in a flash of white light that destroyed everything around. The only person to survive the explosion was the daughter of Dr. Katsuragi.

Sometime later Adam was found in foetus form, frozen to one of the ice spires that survived the explosion. He was taken to a deep freeze facility in Germany to be studied. Sometime after Second Impact the location of the second Angel, Lilith, was found beneath a city that was being built. SEELE used their connection to buy the city and start setting up their plans which was renamed The Human Instrumentality Project. They put Yui Ikari and her husband in charge of making the first Evangelion with the help of a very respectable scientist called Dr. Akagi who was an expert in Bio Mechanics. For two years they tried to successfully clone Adam and every time they failed. Dr. Akagi tried a new approach by combining human DNA with that of the Angels and it had surprising results. Within two weeks of the new experiment they had successfully created their first Evangelion but although it looked similar to Adam it didn't glow or have any power to speak of. The Eva was nothing more then a lifeless husk. It turns out that by combining human and Angel DNA cause a hybrid that possesses no soul or Super Solenoid organ but thanks to Dr Akagi's expertise in Bio Mechanics she was able to successfully rig up a device that allowed humans to pilot the Eva and a way to give the Eva power via an umbilical cable connected to a generator.

With they first successfully built Eva they focused their attention on the Second Angel. After taking two samples, one for cloning another Eva and one for Gendo on a personal request, the second Eva was built. The Eva was much like its predecessor but had fewer flaws. Shortly after its completion Yui Ikari decided to become the test pilot for Eva unit one. This ended in tragedy as a malfunction happened causing her to be absorbed by the Eva. At the time her son, Shinji Ikari, was watching the whole operation. He become so freaked out that his mother was gone that he ran off into Nerv. He was found days later, dehydrated, hungry and somehow blind.

Gendo was shaken up by all this that he sent his son away to live with a teacher that he knew. This gave him time to put his own plan into action, a plan that would get his wife back. But that also meant changing the purpose that was intended for the clones that he himself made. There purpose was to help them gain a greater understanding of the Angels and Evas. Thanks to the cloning devices made by Dr Akagi he made fifteen in all and aged them to be four years old. He discovered that his clones had a soul and a Super Solenoid organ that was operational but inactive. Because of the position of the Super Solenoid organ his clones had no uterus. Also only one clone could be used at a time because the clones, apparently, shared the soul.

With the successful creation of the first two units SEELE set up another Nerv branch in Germany. Here they made the third Eva from Adam. The leader of the Germany branch was a Commander Souryo. Just like what happened at the Japanese branch, The Commanders wife was absorbed by the Eva. Somehow He got wind of that Commander Ikari had clones his wife and proceeded to do the same but he also same problems that Commander Ikari has. Only one clone could be use at a time and none of them had a uterus. One day after many failed attempts to get a person to pilot the Eva, Commander Souryu used one the clones. The Eva accepted the pilot with out any difficulties, after Commander Ikari did the same but neither could pilot the Evas. It turns out that even though the Evas had no soul they did have a mind, and the only way to control the Eva is to sync with the mind of the Eva and dominate it. (A.N. I know that the Evas have souls but I don't want the people in the story to know. Commander Ikari and Souryu know. If they didn't then they would not care about instrumentally.)

For a long time many tests were done getting the girls to sync with the Evas. It wasn't until their eighth year of life did they manage to sync with their Evas. After that both scores raised staidly. The pilot of Unit Zero though started having complications with her Eva and for two years was unable to train with it until all errors were corrected. The reactivation test for Unit Zero went wrong. The Eva went berserk and the pilot was terribly injured and an Angel was on the way. Luckily a pilot was being transported to Nerv at that time and Gendo knew that this pilot could activate Unit One which rejected his clone.

Morning after the sleepover

Shinjididn't get back until five in the morning. He was only found because a cleaner saw him on a monitor that he was cleaning. Shortly after, Shinji was taken home where he promptly collapsed on the sofa.

Hours later; Misato wakes up to a painful cramp in her leg. She quickly pulls her toes towards her and the cramp lessens in pain. (A.N. Yes that does work! Every time I get a cramp and do that the pain lessens and ends quicker.) Misato stayed like that until the cramp passes then gets up to go the bathroom. Exiting Asuka's room, Misato finds Shinji asleep on the sofa, obviously two tired to make it to his room, then goes about her way to the bathroom.

Asuka wakes up to the sound of a flushing toilet. Asuka feels a weight on her chest and looks down to find Rei peacefully sleeping with her head on her bosom. A strange sensation of motherly instinct washed over her as she watched Rei sleep. She started to feel bad about how they first met. Rei is a peaceful person who holds no grudges and harboures no bad thoughts about anyone. Even when they fought she did it to protect someone she cared about and not out of malice. Asuka gently strokes Rei's hair. Just like her own Rei's hair felt softer then feathers, giving Asuka another similarity to add to mental list.

Hikari wakes up see Pen Pen looking her straight in the eye. He looked kind of annoyed and ready to attack. Hikari closes her eyes and pulls Pen Pen into a tighter hug and goes back to sleep. Pen Pen sweat drops and squawks but gives up seconds later and gives any hope of getting to the bathroom in time. Where he is will have to do.

Rei wakes to the sound of Pen Pen squawking. She instantly notices that someone is stroking her head. Rei would have thought that it was Shinji but she knew his smell. Shinji didn't smell like strawberries and cheep beer. Rei feels very comfortable where she is and goes back to sleep, after wiping away the puddle drool seeping out her mouth.

Shinji doesn't wake up at all.

* * *

Please be brutally honest with your reviews. You will notice that I went through the whole chapter with out a single person speaking and that to me is not a simple task. 


	20. Blind Date Part 1

Thanks to Genesis D. Roses and Deathwish199 for beta reading this chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter 20 Blind Date Part 1**

After Misato had done her morning routine of drowning her first and last bear of the day, something she still hasn't forgiven Shinji for, she sets about doing something that she hasn't done since high school. Misato pulls out a list of restaurants that she found on her way back home from the beer gathering for the sleepover. Scrolling down the list Misato looks for a cheep but fancy restaurant, Misato doesn't have money to throw away willy nilly (A.N. Sorry. That's a British term for not caring.) all the time.

At the bottom of the list Misato finds a newly opened restaurant called Angels Haven. With a name like that Misato could not help but think of the romantic atmosphere the place must have, about the cheep and tacky décor that gives the place a homely feel. Misato goes into her bedroom and pulls her laptop out from under the bed. After login on and opening the Internet Misato types in the address for Angel Haven. After waiting patiently for twenty minutes for the site to load Misato wishes she bought a new laptop when she had the money a few years back. Just as Misato is ready to destroy the laptop with a sledgehammer the site comes up, Misato drops the hammer, creating a loud thump that almost wakes up the other inhabitants of her abode. Misato does her best to find the information she is looking for but not being used to using a laptop, or the internet, is finding it strenuous.

Misato finally finds the menu section and bring it up. Inside she is greeted by everything that is cooked at Angels Heaven. Looking down the list Misato starts salivating at the dishes that are prepared there, and the prices are right up her ally too. Misato goes to the reservations page and goes about booking a table for two but stops when she remembers that there are two problems with booking a reservation for two. Shinji has two girls wanting his attention, not to mention most of the girls at school, most women at Nerv and recently even Maya from the bridge crew keeps looking at him when she thought nobody was looking. _There's something about a blind kid saving the world that attracts people. If they knew what he was really like they wouldn't be swooning all over him._ Misato thinks to herself as she ponders over ways to sort out the situation.

Coming up with only one solution Misato jumps into her mountain of unwashed cloths, Misato starts digging through looking for her red coat that holds her purse. Misato comes up for air with a pair of worn knickers on her head and then leaves to the kitchen where she finds her red jacket hanging on the back of a chair. Quickly fishing out her purse and examining her cash she only finds enough for two people. Misato sighs as she realizes she will have to dig into her secret money stash, for beer, that she managed to keep away from Shinji. Walking back to her room and the laptop Misato tries to move the cursor, but it doesn't move. Misato starts pressing random buttons only to have the laptop bleep at her the shut itself off. Misato, in a rage, grabs the laptop, walks into the living room, opens the balcony door and throws it over the rail. Seconds later the satisfying sound of the laptop hitting the pavement below and falling apart come to Misato ears, with the sound of profanities being shouted by a pedestrian that is passing by.

Misato sneaks into Asuka's room and is greeted by the smell of something that has defecated but pays it no mind. Misato borrows Asuka's laptop, from on top of the only desk in the room, and takes it into the kitchen. Bringing everything up without any problems and about nineteen minutes and fifty nine seconds faster, Misato is back on the Angels Haven site. Misato sets up the reservation for a party of three, at seven o'clock in a private booth. It is setting Misato back more money but it's better then having Asuka cause a scene and having to be escorted of the premises if someone tries to hit on her while she's on a date with Shinji and Rei. Just as Misato shuts down the laptop a very feminine scream echoes round the apartment, seconds later a brown blur rushes past Misato and into the bathroom. Misato's curiosity of peeked so she makes her way into the bathroom. Inside she finds a nightgown on the floor, the shower running and incoherent babbling from behind the shower curtain. Since Rei doesn't babble, Asuka only shouts and Shinji doesn't scream like a girl the only other person is Hikari.

"Hikari, what the matter?" Misato asks.

"What are you doing in here?" Hikari screams in a panic.

"I came to find out what the problem is, now answer my question." Misato says in an authoritative tone of voice.

"Do I have to? It's embarrassing!" Hikari pleads.

"I'm waiting."

"……Your penguin …did his business on me." Hikari then hears a body hit the floor followed by loud, heavy laughing and constant pounding on the floor.

"It's not funny! Stop laughing!" Hikari's angry plea is ignored. Hikari grabs the shower head, pulls back the curtain and starts spraying Misato. Misato, in a fit it of giggles, crawls out the bathroom leaving the irate girl to clean herself.

Misato, after catching her breath, sits up and finds PenPen looking at the bathroom door with a satisfied look on his face. Just at that moment Misato remembers about the smell in Asuka's room and now knows how it came to be. Misato picks up PenPen and places him in the bathroom and gave PenPen a look that said cause mischief. Pen Pen did so by leaving the bathroom, flipping Misato off and entering his fridge. This pisses Misato off and she starts to shakes and rattles PenPen's fridge.

Rei awakens from her almost dreamless sleep. She only had one dream and that was her standing in a garbage landfill site. A very strange dream to be had and very confusing to Rei. Rei slowly gets up off Asuka, so she does not wake her, and exits the bedroom. She sees Shinji on the sofa sleeping very uncomfortably. As gently as she can, Rei picks Shinji up and takes Shinji to his room and places him on his bed. Shinji subconsciously moves into a comfortable position. Rei watches him for a moment before getting on the bed with him and wrapping her arms around him. Rei didn't care that Shinji had the strong, pungent scent of LCL on him; spending most of her life submerged in LCL, the scent never really bothered her, and mixed with Shinji's own scent made it almost pleasant to smell. The only thing bothering Rei is the sound of a heavy object falling over and Misato's rambling about penguins flipping her off all the time.

Hikari eventually exits the shower dressed only in a towel. Hikari could hear sounds of a scuffle while showering but this is not what she expected. The kitchen is a wreck. The table and chairs are scattered everywhere, broken cups and plates all over the floor and to Hikari's satisfaction PenPen's fridge is no where to be scene. In fact the whole apartment is quite, not a sound to be heard. That is until she hears Misato scream from outside the apartment. Despite her attire Hikari runs out the door towards the stairs of the apartment complex. At the bottom of the stairs Hikari sees PenPen's fridge in a battered state and next to it an equally battered Misato with swirls in her eyes and a big bump on her head. The door to PenPen's fridge opens and a very dizzy penguin waddles out and collapses next to Misato also with swirls in his eyes. Hikari doesn't really want to know how Misato got the fridge to the stairs or why both the fridge and Misato decided to see who can fall to the bottom of the stairs he fastest so she backs up slowly then runs back to the apartment only to find the door locked.

She quickly rushes back to Misato and checks her pockets but finds nothing but a note that said _If I fell down the stairs with a fridge call 134-9885-NERV and ask for a Dr. Akagi._ Hikari thought about it but with no phone or money or cloths there is little point. Hikari runs back up the stairs and to the apartment door and smacks it rapidly while shouting out Asuka's name, hoping to wake the slumbering girl.

Asuka wakes up to the sound of loud banging and someone shouting her name. In a sleepy daze Asuka walks out her room to the door and opens it revealing a very relived Hikari.

"Asuka thank god! I thought you would never wake up! I just took a shower then heard a loud noise. I went to check it out and found Mis………" Asuka blanks the rest of what Hikari is saying. She had no idea what she is going on about anyway. Asuka stands there on the verge of falling asleep as Hikari keeps going on and on about whatever she is talking about. Asuka yawns and stretches and starts walking back to her room with Hikari following and still talking about what happened to her.

An old man slowly makes his way down the stairs and finds a woman, a penguin and a fridge at the bottom of the third floor. Her quickly notices a pair of knickers on the woman's head and takes them off. He then takes a sniff and places them in his pocket and walks of with a smile on his face. _Sometimes old men do get lucky!_ The old man thinks to himself.

* * *

Please be brutaly honest with your reviews. 


	21. Blind Date Part 2

This is the longest chapter I've written so far. It may be a little boring but that's what happens when I write long chapters so don't expect it in the future, but if I do then you should be grateful. And is anyone else having trouble putting in ruler lines? For some reason I have to copy and paste mine. Thanks to Deathwish199 for beta reading this chapter.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21 Blind Date Part 2**

Misato wakes up with a headache. She rubs her head and has no recollection as to how she got to the bottom of the third floor staircase. Looking around she spots Penpen and his fridge. Seeing this still doesn't jog her memory so she chooses to ignore it for now. Looking at her watch, Misato panics! Her watch reads a quarter past seven. Misato booked the date for half eight. There is a lot to do before Misato can even get them to Angels Haven like convincing Asuka to go on the date. Not that Asuka doesn't want to go on a date with him, but she has to keep up her act. Second is convincing Asuka to get Rei dressed up! Asuka doesn't like dolls and Rei with her sit back and accept attitude has been the cause of many fights between the girls. Yes this is going to be very difficult indeed in the short time period provided.

Misato grabs Penpen and runs back to the apartment. Misato enters and ignores the mess in the kitchen and walks to the living room. Inside are Hikari, Asuka, Shinji and Rei. Hikari and Rei watching in the sofa as Asuka beats Shinji at a fighting game and taking great pleasure out of it. Misato wonders how Asuka could take so much enjoyment out of beating a blind kid at a video game. Shinji looked like he would rather be somewhere else but feared to move.

Rei is the first to notice Misato and greets her.

"Afternoon Major." Rei says in her placid tone of voice, catching Misato off guard.

"!Oh, hey Rei … um Asuka could I speak with you? You too Rei."

"After I beat Shinji to a pulp!" Asuka says doing a move to Shinji's character that look very painful.

"Asuka you can't possibly get any fun out of beating Shinji. He's blind for crying out loud!" Misato nearly shouts.

"You would be surprised how much fun it is to beat a blind kid. The feel of complete supremacy is wonderful."

"What your doing is just plain horrible! Not to mention completely unfair!"

"Whatever Misato. Besides Shinji's enjoying himself. Aren't Shinji?" Asuka asks. Shinji doesn't answer So Rei answers for him.

"Ikari-kun is not enjoying himself." Rei says in Shinji's defence.

"Asuka this is important! Now come on!" Misato grabs Asuka's hand and pulls her into her room. Rei gets up and follows.

"What's this about Misato?" Asuka asks angrily, pulling back her hand forcefully.

"OK here's what's going on. I have booked a reservation at a newly opened restaurant called Angels Haven and have booked a table for." Asuka cuts into Misato's explanation.

"You got me a reservation at a restaurant! How many people are going? Can Hikari come?" Asuka says excitedly.

"Asuka calm down and let me finish. Now, the table is for three people. You Rei and Shinji are going."

"Shinji? Is this a date or something?" Asuka asks confused.

"You hit the nail on the head Asuka."

"WHAT!" Asuka's loud cry didn't go unheard by the two people in the living room. Shinji chose to ignore the cry having heard many since Asuka's arrival. Hikari though become curious. Hikari sneaks up to Asuka's door and presses her ear against it and listens

"Asuka calm down! Shinji doesn't know yet!"

"You think I give a rat's ass! There's no way in hell I'm going on a date with him! I don't want to be the girl that everyone thinks is dating a blind guy out of sympathy!"

"You didn't think there was anything wrong with beating Ikari-kun at a visually based activity. Why should this be any different?"

"Don't you start as well Wondergirl!"

"Well if you don't, I'm sure Hikari would like to." Just then a loud yes followed by scuffling feet echoed through the room. The three occupants look around before confused before going back about their business.

"There's no way I'll let that little groper go on a date with Shinji! She'll spend the whole evening playing footsy with him!

"Then I'll go. Shinji would rather have my company anyway." Misato says hoping to change Asuka's mind.

"What! No uh … fine I'll do it! But if Shinji tries anything." Misato cuts Asuka off.

"I'm sure you will lie back and let him take full advantage of you." Misato says in a chirpy voice. Asuka punches Misato's jaw almost knocking her unconscious, then opens the door and rolls Misato's semi-conscious body out.

"Shinji! I want you to brush your teeth then wait in your room for me." Asuka shouts at him.

"Why?"

"Do as you're told!" With that, Asuka slams the door shut. Asuka starts rummaging around in her closet for a dress for herself and Rei. Misato would have told Asuka to give Rei a dress had Asuka not hit Misato harder then she expected so Asuka uses her initiative. Misato's pained voice is heard through the door.

"Asuka, you have until eight to get ready."

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!" Came Asuka's reply.

Forty minutes later Asuka's door opens revealing Asuka and Rei. What stood before Misato would be any mans dreams come true. Both Asuka and Rei are wearing Kimonos. Asuka red with a fiery pattern, Reis blue with a sea pattern. Asuka's hair is tired up high and held with the hair needles. Rei's hair has been straightened and most is combed over to one side, almost hiding one side of her face. Despite Misato's swollen jaw she managed to smile.

"Awe don't you two look cute! Too bad Shinji's blind." Misato says happily while cradling her jaw.

"It's not about Shinji seeing us, it's about being seen with us. Is Shinji in his room?" Asuka asks.

"For the past thirty minutes he has. He must be board stiff." Hikari comments on Shinji's situation.

_Five minutes to get him ready._ "I'm going to get him changed. Nobody disturbed us!"

"Trying to get him alone are we?"

"Do you want me to punch the other side of your jaw?" Asuka snaps at Misato. Misato quickly finds a very interesting crack on a near by wall and concentrates in it. Asuka turn and enters Shinji's room. For about five minutes scuffling can be heard then Shinji is pushed through his door in his best shirt, pants and shoes with his hair combed.

"Good. Now we are ready, we can be off." Misato says grabbing her keys and walking towards the door with the trio in tow. Shinji though is still in the dark about all this. No one has told him anything about what's going on.

Misato pushes them all into the back of her car and speeds of so they are not late for their seats.

"Ikari-kun, what do we do on a date?" Rei's asks.

_Date? I'm on a date, why am I never told about these things._ "I don't know Ayanami. This will be my first." Shinji answers truthfully.

"You two are pathetic! On a date we go to a restaurant, talk about things until the meal arrives, then slowly eat and continue talking. Finish the meal and talk some more then go home." Asuka explains.

"Sound boring. Can't we go to an opera or something instead?" Shinji whines.

"Are you kidding me? I don't want to be listing to some fat, ugly man or woman that can shatter class with their terrible singing!" Asuka's protest is ignored but Asuka didn't have to worry about going to the opera.

"Sorry Shinji. I can't afford that."

_At least I don't have to pay for the meal._ Shinji thinks to himself. The car comes to a halt and Misato gives the money to Asuka.

"OK were here. Asuka you have the money and the reservation is under Souryo. Misato quickly gets them out the car. "I'll be back to pick you up at half ten. Have a nice time!" Asuka and Rei watch as Misato drives off. Shinji can only hear the sound of Misato's screeching tyres as she drives off. Shinji doesn't mind being left, as it is something he became quiet used to in the early year of his life. But hearing the sound of a beer can opening from Misato's car as she drove off pissed him off something awful.

_At least we won't be supervised._ Asuka thinks to herself. Asuka grabs Shinji's and Rei's hand and leads them into the restaurant. Asuka walks them up to the receptionist.

"Hello! Party of three under Souryo." The receptionist checks the register and finds the name. The receptionist clicks her finger and a waiter walks up to them.

"Show them to private booth two please." The waiter bows and hand jesters for the group to follow. They follow him to the both and the waiter says that he will be back shortly to take their orders.

The group sit down and Asuka shuts the paper thin door. "This place isn't too bad. It looks nice and the waiter seems competent. What do you think Rei?

"… I'm glad we got a booth. I would not like people looking and listing to us." Asuka hands Rei a menu.

"Rei, read that to Shinji and when he decides what he wants then chose a meal for yourself." Rei starts reading out the dishes to Shinji. Shinji not wanting anything fancy quickly settles on Sushi with a choice of dip. Rei chooses the only vegetarian meal in the menu, which is a potato salad. Asuka goes for something that she hasn't had since she came to Japan from Germany. Sauerbraten (A.N. sour roasted beef) with potatoes, dumplings, Rotkraut (A.N. hot red cabbage) with raisins and sliced apples added to the source for a more sweet-and-sour taste. For drinks Asuka and Shinji decide on Diet Coke and Rei a glass of water.

The waiter returns and takes their orders and leaves.

"So Shinji, what do you do in those late night sessions at Nerv?" Asuka asks.

"It's just the same as when you and Rei are there … I think the doctor has it in for me. She knows those late night sessions take a lot out of me.

"Don't worry about that Shinji. I'll talk to my father and get her to stop.

"Thanks Asuka." Shinji says gratefully.

"Rei, what's with you and always eating vegetarian food?" Asuka asks

"I feel connected to all living things."

"Well so do I but you don't see me eating food fit for a rabbit. Were top of the food chain for crying out loud! It's our right to eat whatever we please!"

"It's Rei choice Asuka."

"It's a bad one. Humans evolved from apes because we ate meat. Without it we would still be swinging in trees." Asuka rebuts.

"Can we change the topic? This one is just leading to a row."

"Yeah I got one. Rei what the hell is your obsession over Shinji?" Asuka asks Rei a little forcefully.

"It is the same answer that I gave you last night. What is you obsession with him?"

"I have no obsession with the pervert. But if I didn't come then Misato would have and before long Shinji would have his head pulled into the cavity between her breasts!"

"I would not allow it" Rei states.

"And I didn't give her the chance."

"And Hikari?"

"She would try to feel him up until Shinji brakes and ravages her."

"I wouldn't do that Asuka." Shinji says defending himself.

"Of course you would. A women shows a bit of flesh and all men become a pack of ravenous wolves." Shinji doesn't protest against Asuka's comment. As she was speaking her voice got louder and that happens when she is about to strike out and Shinji doesn't like being on the receiving end of Asuka's fists. Asuka smiles to her self thinking that she won that argument. The trio are quiet and in thought as their food arrives.

Their meals are placed in front of them. Asuka and Rei look at the splendour that is their meal that is excellently prepared and served up. Shinji can only smell the over powering sources for his Sushi. As a second waiter delivers their drinks Asuka digs in to her Sauerbraten. Rei watches in almost disgust as Asuka sticks her fork into a slice of the beef and brings it to her mouth and wrestles with the fork for the meat. Eventually Asuka's teeth separate a segment of the beef from the fork and chews it noisily before swallowing.

"What are you doing Asuka?" Shinji asks.

"I was testing its texture, taste and juiciness. Damn that's good! … Do you want a piece Rei?" Asuka asks teasingly.

"… If I had second thoughts, I would have lost them after that display." Rei says with a repulsed look on her face.

"How's your salad Rei" Asuka asks. Rei takes a few bites before answering.

"It is fresh, crispy and tastes nice."

"What about you Shinji?"

"I think … I need … to go to the bathroom." Both Rei and Asuka look at shinji's meal and see that he has only taken one bite of his Sushi. Rei takes Shinji's half eaten and examines it.

"This is not fresh."

"Then take him to the bathroom so he can throw it up. I will take this to the chef, get another meal for Shinji and get all our meals for free." Rei walks off with Shinji and Asuka takes the old meal to the chef. After fifteen minutes in the toilet Shinji feels well enough to carry on the meal and he, along will Rei, return to the booth.

Inside Asuka has got Shinji a new, fresh, meal and more drinks on the house.

"How are you feeling Shinji" Asuka asks.

"Better thanks."

"Well then dig in." The three eat their meal and talk about random things now and again. After their meal and drinks they sit talking for a while until the chef arrives. Rei notices that he has a red hand print on his cheek and is aching a little twitchy around Asuka's presence.

"I trust everything is satisfactory?" The chef asks.

"Everything is fine now." Asuka says happily.

"I've come to apologise for what happened. That has never happened before and will never happen again, I assure you."

"You better not or I will step on this place during the next Angel attack!" The chef apologises again, bows and walks off. Asuka lifts up the sleeve of the kimono and looks at her watch. _Twenty past ten? I guess I had fun._ Asuka thinks to herself.

Asuka orders Rei and Shinji to pack up then leads them to the front entrance. Misato is waiting outside, chatting up a passer by. Misato would be getting somewhere if the guy's girlfriend or wife was not with him. Asuka pushes them away and Misato's top half back in the car then get in with Rei and Shinji.

"Asuka, Shinji get plenty of sleep you will have a busy day tomorrow." Misato says to the tired teens.

"I finally get to pilot my Eva!" Asuka say enthusiastically.

"What happens tomorrow?" Shinji asks and Rei thinks.

"I will explain it in the morning." And with that said, Misato drives off back to the apartment. Hopefully all will get a good night sleep. That is if Penpen has anything to say about it!

* * *

Please be brutaly honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


	22. Blinded By Pain

Hello from Japan! This place is AWESOME! I wrote this when I could not sleep. It took me four hours spreed over two nights but I did it. If I cannot sleep then I will write more chapter to this and other stories BUT don't get your hopes up. Thanks to Deathwish199 for beta reading this chapter.

I hope no one feels sick during or after reading this.**

* * *

Chapter 22 Blinded By Pain**

Rei wakes up silently screaming. Her hands quickly moves to her abdomen as an intense pain starts to repeatedly stab her. The pain starts to intensify, making her crock out yelps of pain. Rei shakably gets to her feet and falls back down as the stabbing pain starts attacking her quicker. tears form and fall from her eyes as she tries to get up again. Rei stumble to the door of her and Asuka's room, she brasses her self on the wall as she slowly and painfully makes her way to the bathroom. Rei collapses before she gets halfway into the kitchen. Rei holds her stomach harder. Again, Rei cries out a silent cry. Her insides fell like they are moving around, being pulled and pushed in all directions. Parts of her fell like they are shrinking, others are growing. Looking down Rei can see her stomach churning and moving. Rei becomes scared and cries tears of fear and pain. Suddenly a pressure starts building. Rei tries to make her way to the bathroom but the pain becomes far too intense. Rei shakes uncontrollably and passes out.

Shinji wakes up as his sensitive ears picks up the sound of quick cries of pain. He sits up and listens for any sounds. His ears pick up someone moving through the apartment then just silence hits. Shinji quietly gets out of bed and makes his way to his bedroom door. He silently opens the door and listens for any sounds but none come to him. Shinji makes his way towards the kitchen and a strong smell hits his nose. This strong smell is familiar to him, what with Misato's monthly attitude change. Shinji slowly explores the kitchen with his ears and nose. Somewhere near the bathroom door, Shinji can hear light breathing. He steeps closer then slips on something, causing him to hit the floor hard. Forgetting about the pain in his rear, Shinji crawls towards the lightly breathing person, whilst his hands slip on whatever is on the floor.

Shinji finds the person's head and felt a small crop of hair that framed the person's face. Both Misato and Asuka have long hair so it had to be Rei. Shinji pulls her closer and gently shakes her to wake her up while calling her name.

"Ayanami ... Ayanami wake up ... ... ... Rei, come on wake up. Tell me what's wrong." Rei wakes up and moans from the small amount of pain still eminating from her stomach. She feels someones arms around her, comforting her, keeping her safe.

"Ikari-kun?" Rei manges to crock out from her dry throat.

"I'm here Ayanami. Do you know what happened to you?" Rei starts thinking but cannot recall how she can to be where she is.

"I do not ... what's that smell?" Rei asks as she notices the smell similar to LCL.

"I think there's blood on the floor but I don't know how it got their. Misato ain't due for about another week and she's never this heavy. You would have to cut an artery to cover so much of the floor." Shinji says mainly to himself.

Rei fell that she is sticky and smelt like what was allover the floor. "Ikari-kun, help me up." Shinji uses the table to get up then helps Rei to her feet. Rei's legs are very weak so she use Shinji for support. Rei flicks the switch near the bathroom door and surveys the kitchen. On the floor, where she had lay, is a dark puddle of red slowly filling in her outline. Next to it is where Shinji had crawled to her leaving the impression that someone was dragged through it. Rei's legs are covered in the red liquid making her wonder how the liquid came to be. Rei is suddenly hit with a cramp in her abdomen causing her to tightly grip Shinji so she doesn't topple over. The only thing going through Shinji's mind right now is bathing off the blood smelling liquid.

"We need a bath Ayanami." Rei only nods, rubbing her head on Shinji's chest. Shinji slowly, so to not slip on the substance on the floor, moves into the bathroom and places Rei on the closed lid of the toilet then feels around for the tub. Once found he starts to fill it up and and tests it's temperature and hight. When done, Shinji turns around and motions for Rei to grab his hand. Rei takes his hand and Shinji slowly guides her into the tub. Rei pulls Shinji in before he can back away and leans into him.(A/N Just so you know, when a woman is on her period it stops when she enters a body of water.)

"Ayanami?" Rei hasn't been like this since she moved in and Shinji fears that she is regressing back to what she was.

"Something is wrong with me. I have pain here." Rei positions one of Shinji's hands on her abdomen causing him to pull back quickly. "I am having cramps and bleeding."

"Your probably on your first period. You will have to talk to Misato or Souryu about it."

"I am scared Ikari-kun. It 's not possible for me to have periods."

"Why not?" Shinji question is ignored as Rei leans her back on Shinij's chest and circles his arms around her. Something is wrong, Rei knew that much. Misato would be no help, Asuka might but Rei doesn't know if Asuka has gone through this. Ritsuko was her best bet on finding out whats happening to her.

Rei starts feeling hot. And doesn't know why. Her whole body start tingling and her breath picks up alerting Shinji. (A/N You all know that Rei and Asuka are stronger and more agile in my story. In my story they also go into heat due to their Angel side.)

"Ayanami, you sound like your hyperventilating. Try to calm down." Rei can't calm down, her whole body is burning up, she cannot get her thoughts straight all her senses are going haywire, her vision is clouded, her touch and skin is hypersensitive, she can only hear the sound off a high pitched hum, Shinji's scent is so strong to her she can taste it. She turns around and looks at Shinji though her red, puffy eyes and sees his worried face. Rei brings her hands to Shinji's face and strokes him causing him to jump a little.

Rei isn't the only one feeling something. Whatever Rei has cough must be contagious because now Shinji is also starting to burn up. Shinji's primal urges are going crazy. His body desperately wanted to give into them but he still has control over his mentality but it is weakening. Rei strokes his cheeks causing him to break further. He then fells Rei's left cheek against his then her tongue starts to prob his earlobe. He starts to shiver from Rei attention to his ear. Rei pushes her body closer to his and drags her nails down the sides if his chest making Shinji take a deep breath.

Rei then kisses him on the lips and nibbles his bottom lip and tonguing him, begging for entry. Shinji has just about lost all his will to resist the girl. One of his arms moves to her lower back and the other the back of her neck, He open his mouth and kisses Rei fully. Rei starts moaning into his mouth as she tries to catch Shinji's tongue with her own. Rei stops the kiss, much to Shinji's Disappointment, and then starts trailing kisses down Shinji's neck and chest. Shinji sits himself up stopping Rei from kissing his chest and takes hold of one of Rei's breasts then brings his mouth to it. He tongues an sucks hard making Rei gasp and quietly says his name. Rei runs her hands through Shinji's hair as he runs his hands over her back, gently massaging her. Rei's sensitive skin picks up every touch sending her crazy as Shinji sucks her even more sensitive nipple.

Shinji slips a hand down Rei's stomach until he reaches her lower region and rubs her. Rei falls forward onto Shinji panting hard, her cheeks red, as Shinji pleases her. Rei stops him from continuing as she catches her breath. Rei then makes a grab for Shinji's member and moves it to its rightful location. Shinji manges to gain a little sanity as he realizes just how far Rei is willing to go.

"Aya.. Rei, are you sure about this? This will change everything between us."

"It will be a good change Shinji-kun." Is Rei answer as she lowers herself, ending any arguments Shinji may have had. Rei doesn't get very far before she stops and emits a pained yelp. Shinji turns then around so Rei is beneath him. Shinji then takes control and slowly pushes into her making Rei hold onto him tightly. When she release her hold him Shinji slowly rocks on and out of Rei. Rei moans and takes deep breaths as Shinji enters and removes himself from her womanhood. Her breath picks up and her moaning become louder. Shinji joins in the chorus as he pick up speed, making waves and soaking the floor. Rei's fingers press deeply into Shinji's back as he delivers one final thrust bringing both to a climax.

Rei relaxes and just lies on Shinji, regaining her senses then quickly falling asleep out of exhaustion. Shinji keeps going over what they had just done. He knew Rei liked him but what they have just done went beyond liking someone. Throughout their lovemaking, Shinji felt somewhat possessed by an other worldly power and Rei also seemed to be possessed. Shinji would have thought about it more had the door not opened bringing Shinji out of his stupor.

"Shinji. I think you have some explaining to do!" Came Misato's venom filled voice.

For anyone wondering, Penpen could do nothing to disturb anyones sleep that night. After Misato dropped off the teens for their date She took him to the vet where he is recovering from having a mild concussion.

* * *

Please be brutaly honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


	23. Too Blind To Understand

Thanks to Deathwish199 for beta reading this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23** **Too Blind To Understand**

Shinji sleepily rests his head in his arms. He is supposed to be listening to the Japan Heavy Chemical Industrial Chairman rabbling on about their new creation. To his left is Misato and Ritsuko. Both are listening to what the chairman is saying. To his right is Asuka. She though is playing a hand held console, for the whole trip to Old Tokyo she repeatedly taunted Shinji to have a go at it. Naturally, Shinji declined every time. He had no chance of beating her and Asuka knew that. Asuka reveled in Shinji's misery every time he blew a casket from her constant taunts.

In his mind, Shinji keeps repeating what happened in the morning, when Misato found Rei naked and unconscious on top of, and equally naked, him.

'Flashback'

"Shinji. I think you have some explaining to do!" Came Misato's venom filled voice. Shinji shifted in surprise, making Rei subconsciously voice her disapproval of being moved. Misato grabs a towel off the rack. With it in her hands, she picks up Rei and gently raps the towel around her.

"I want you to go to your room and get decent, then met me in the kitchen. You can explain everything then." Misato says to Shinji then takes Rei to her room and puts her to bed. Shinji gets out the tub, puts on a towel and goes to his room, while keeping his footing on the kitchen, to put some clothes on. When done he makes his way to the kitchen.

"Take a seat Shinji." Misato orders her charge. Shinji reaches out with his hands and finds a chair. He sits down and pulls it up to the table. There is a quiet as both are waiting for the other one to start. Seeing as Shinji has no intention is explaining himself without a prompt, Misato kicks things off.

"So ..." Misato starts of quietly. "What the hell were you thinking!" But it did not last as Misato shouted loudly enough to wake the other occupants of the apartment. But she was lucky that Asuka is a heavy sleeper and Rei doesn't have the energy to wake up.

"I don't ... bloody know Misato! It's not like it was scripted!" Shinji nearly shouts but keeps his voice low.

"What the hell is on the floor Shinji?"

"You have eyes. Why don't you tell me."

"Don't get smart with me! Your eyes might be dead but your nose isn't."

"It smells like blood so that's what it could be."

"Some of it is but there are lumps of ... something in it." Misato explains to Shinji. Misato takes a deep breath before continuing. "Shinji, explain to me, from the beginning, what happened."

"I woke up after hearing an sound, I went to investigate. When I got in the kitchen, I slipped on the substance on the floor. I crawled through it and found Rei unconscious. I woke her up and suggested that she take a bath. When it was drawn I help her into the tub but she dragged me in with her" Misato cuts in.

"I didn't see your cloths there."

"I sleep naked, remember? Being blind, mine or someone else's state of dress has never really affected me."

"Just carry on with your story."

"Rei laid on me with her back on my chest for about a minuet before ... it happened. We."

"I don't need to know the rest. But what made you do it? How could you force yourself on her? You know shes like a sponge, trying to soak up any attestation given to her." Shinji's hands are tightly closed into fists. What Misato just accused him off was just completely wrong. She may have been right in some respect. Shinji should have had more self control. But the force driving him was stronger then he could stop. Then theres the fact that Rei initiated everything and was in control of everything until near the end.

Shinji slams his fists on the table. "You bitch! How could you say that to me! Haven't I proved myself to be a better person that that!"

"You have proved to be many things Shinji and after what you done to Rei, you have proved that you only see women as objects of sexual gratification! You are too young for those activities and Rei will do anything for you. You used her for you own needs!" Misato hisses at Shinji.

Shinji grips the table to prevent himself from lashing out at Misato. She is pulling all the right strings, causing him to get angrier. The table starts shaking. Misato gets off her chair just in time as Shinji tips it over.

"You fucking bitch! You have no fucking idea what happened! You make me sound like I don't give a shit about anyone but myself! That may have been true before I came here but back then I had no one to care for! Now I have people to care for and you say I'm using them! Go to hell!" Shinji shouts, red faced. He turns to leave but Misato, seeing as she has lost this verbal fight, blurts out the only thing that comes to mind.

"What about Asuka?" Shinji stops but doesn't turn to her.

"What has Asuka got to do with me and Rei." Shinji asks in a calmer tone of voice.

_Oh shit! I should not have said that. Oh well, no turning back now_. "If ... if you haven't already noticed, your the only male friend she has."

"That's right. She's my friend and will understand."

"No she wont Shinji."

"What are you getting at." Shinji says turning to Misato, showing his gray eyes to her which always helped him to break her resolve.

"She ... she likes you more then a friend but ... will not act upon her feelings."_ Not to mention The Commander will be pissed if he finds out Rei got to Shinji first._ Misato thinks to herself.

"The reason your mad at me is because I bed Rei and not Asuka?" Shinji asks confused.

"N no no ... its just never mind. Go back to bed, you only have ... 'Misato checks her watch' ... two hours of sleep before we go to Old Tokyo." Shinji, tired of arguing, goes back to bed. Misato grabs a container and scoops up a sample of whats on the floor. _I'll get Rits to examine this later. Now I have to clean up this mess. Why me?_

'End Of Flashback'

Shinji gets nudged by Asuka bringing out of his half asleep stupor.

"Shinji!" Asuka quietly says to Shinji.

"Whaaaaat?" Shinji complains and receives a light jab, light from Asuka anyway, to his solar plexus causing him to almost fall out his chair.

"Your supposed to be paying attention. Now pay attention." Shinji groan and sits up, sporting a sour face. He then listens to whats going on.

"Ah, the famous Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. It's our pleasure to have you here for this demonstration." The chairman says greeting the Doctor.

"Thank you, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, certainly."

"The unit is equipped with an internal nuclear reactor, is this correct?"

"Correct. This is our product's most distinguished feature, guaranteeing 150 days of continuous operating power."

"I see, but from a safety perspective isn't it rather risky to incorporate a nuclear reactor in a land based weapon designed for hand-to-hand combat?"

"We think it's more practical than a weapon that won't work for more than 5 minutes."

"But, in an emergency there would be problems with remote-control?"

"But it's more humane than a system that induces tremendous mental stress and causes mental instability in the pilot." Shinji nearly cheered then. The Eva did indeed put a lot of stress on his mind. He almost wanted their machine to be superior to the Eva so he, Asuka and Rei didn't have to pilot.

"Cut it out. Your acting like children." Misato cuts in for the first.

"And there's still the issue of manual control." Ritsuko says cutting back in.

"I would think that it is much safer, than an extremely dangerous weapon that's been know to run out of control and go berserk in the middle of a city. A weapon that cannot be controlled is insane, it's like an hysterical woman, completely out of control. And it's piloted by a blind child!" Shinji felt like giving him a piece of his mind and would have if Asuka's hand wasn't covering his mouth.

"Unit One is a prototype that is in the middle of being upgraded. Weather the pilot can see or not is irrelevant. The pilot can see through the Eva's thanks to the neural link. And until Unit One and Zero are ready Unit two will be first out to battle in the future. Unit two is fully functional, it is impossible for it to go berserk."

"So your saying that science and human courage will tame the savage Eva beast? Are you serious?"

"Yes, of course I'm serious."

"And because it depends on something as fragile as a human heart, Nerv has allowed the situation to get completely out of control. The UN has already had to approve an enormous supplement to your existing budget, and as a result twenty thousand people in a dozen countries are staving to death. Of course the actual cause of all this is still under investigation. Why don't you at least take responsibility for your handiwork, how fortunate that your organization is above the law."

"It doesn't matter what you say, the fact is that Nerv has the only weapon capable of defeating the enemy."

"You mean the AT-Field? That is simply a matter of time and research, Nerv's day in the sun will not last forever." With that said the Chairman calls the meeting to an end. Ritsuko leads Shinji and Asuka out the room with a fuming Misato following close behind.

* * *

Please be brutaly honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


	24. Perseverance Of The Blind

Thanks to Deathwish199 for beta reading this chapter.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24** **Perseverance Of The Blind**

"Damn him! Those jerks are just pissed off about beening cut out of their share of the loot! Oooooh I wanta rip off that smug face of his and shove it into this locker, then I'll kick it and kick it and kick it!" Misato says kicking a locker.

"Cut that out! Behave yourself. He's just a show off begging for praise and adulation. He's petty, not worthy of attention." Ritsuko explains.

"Yeah, but how did that smug SOB know about the AT-Field? How could something so classified leak out? … Intelligence must be dragging its ass."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are ready to begin the Jet Alone activation test. Don't worry folks, there's no risk at all. Please make yourselves comfortable and watch through the observation window. We are ready to begin."

"Start the test." Says the chairman excitedly.

"Discharging the power core." A member of staff announces.

"Pressure levels normal."

"Coolant system circulation normal."

"Release the control rods."

"The reactor has reached nominal power status. Output is normal."

"Begin walk cycle." Says the Chairman throwing his arm in the air and pointing in a random direction.

"Walking, forward ahead slow. Forward right leg."

"Roger. Walk, forward ahead slow. Forward right leg."

"Balance is nominal. Power core status nominal."

"Roger. Now, forward left leg. Keep her steady."

"Roger. Forward left leg. Maintaining balance."

"Good boy, it's walking. That's certainly something to be proud of." Misato says sarcastically. Just then a warning siren goes off.

"What's wrong?" The Chairman asks a member of staff.

"This is odd. All external connection to Jet Alone has been cut off!"

"All the coding is changing!"

"Re-establish the external connections!" The Chairman shouts in a panic.

"No effect. Jet Alone is refusing all signals!"

"All right! Try the emergency stop! Cut off the power!" The Chairman loudly bellows to his staff.

"Sir it is refusing." The Chairman cuts of the member of staff.

"Try it anyway!"

"It's not accepting it! Jet Alone has now cut off the radio circuit and is blocking out the signal!"

"It's out of control!"

"This can't be happening." The chairman says cluching his chest like he is about to have a panic attack.

"It's coming right at us!" Says some random spectator that wishes he listened to his wife and went fishing with his son.

"Oh my God! No!" Shouts another spectator as the right foot of Jet Alone crashes through the roof.

" 'cough, cough' This robot's as badly behaved as the idiots that built it!" Misato say brushing the debris from her hair.

This is impossible! The Jet Alones onboard computer system has been programmed to handle all possible contingencies and scenarios. This kind of thing simply cannot happen! The Chairman says while being helped up by a member of staff.

"Well then, you have an almost impossible to stop toy out there destroying everything in sight. Was that in your scenarios?" Misato shouts at the Chairman.

"Under the present circumstances our only viable option is to wait for it to stop itself."

"And how likely is that?"

"0.0002. It would be an act of God!" a staff member says cutting in.

"Acts of men are better than acts of God! Tell me how to stop that thing!"

"We've already tried every possible option."

"Let's send Asuka out to take it apart." Ritsuko says calmly from her sitting position, still smoking a cigarette.

"It's about time! I finally get to show baka Shinji here how a real pilot works!"

"That's not fair Asuka. I've only been piloting for about three months."

"Excuses excuses. Is everything set up Dr Akagi?"

"You just have to suit up and get in. Let's get you in before Jet Alone gets too far away."

"Wait! You planed this didn't you!"

"Take it up with the Commander, Misato. This is all his idea." Ritsuko half lied. Ritsuko and Asuka leave via the only door that wasn't under rubble.

"Shinji, I'm going to have Unit One brought in. Asuka might need help."

"Good idea Captain Katsuragi." _Captain Katsuragi? I guess he is still mad at me._ Shinji and Misato leave and prepare for the upcoming fight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hyuga. I want you to roll out the transport and bring Unit One with the F equipment up here, right now. Yes, this is an emergency!"

"This is pointless! Call this off, Captain Katsuragi. Asuka doesn't need any help!"

"I'm supposed to be the tactical operator so it's my call. And besides I'll only send Shinji out if Asuka is in trouble."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Our target is Jet Alone. Asuka you are to try all means necessary to stop Jet Alone without settings off its reactor so don't hit its upper body." Misato says to Asuka

"Yes ma'am." Asuka says through the com.

"Shinji you are back up in case Asuka becomes incapacitated."

"Yes ma'am."

"What do you mean incapacitated! There's no way in hell that thing will beat me! Shinji don't you dare try and play hero or I'll." Misato cuts off Asuka's com and sets it to one way only until she calms down.

"Asuka attack now!" Asukas Eva rockets off towards the Jet Alone robot. The Jet Alones sensors pick up Asuka as she swiftly makes her way towards it. It turns around and get's tackled by Asuka in her red Eva. Both titans fall to the ground, with Asuka on top. _Now I will show everyone why I'm number one!_ Asuka thinks to herself.

Asuka reaches out and grabs Jet Alones arms. She puts one leg on Jet Alones mid section and another on the ground. She pulls with her left and pushes with her right in an attempt to rip the arms of Jet Alone. Jet alone starts to struggle as its arms start to stretch and come apart at the shoulders. Suddenly Jet Alone rolls over, taking Asuka with it. Now Asuka is the one pined.

Jet Alones break free of Eva Unit Twos grasp. Asuka quickly brings her arms up to defend herself from the robots blow that rain down upon her. Shinji watches from his Eva, his right hand twitch with every blow that Jet Alone brings down on Asuka. Shinji is about to take off to save Asuka when the Jet Alone is thrown off Unit Two by an almost invisible force. Asuka's voice comes through the com.

"That bastard made me use my AT Field! I won't use it again. Don't you dare help Shinji!" Asuka stands up her Eva, now with battered armour on the arms. She runs up to the robot and kicks its upper body.

"Asuka! Concentrate on its arms and legs only! I don't want this thing to explode and wipe out Old Tokyo." Asuka ignores Misato's command and repeatedly kicks Jet Alones upper body.

"Shinji, stop Asuka before she kills us all!"

"I'm on it Captain!" Shinji says rushing into action. Just as Unit One gets to Units Twos side, it reaches out and grabs Unit One by the neck then promptly thrown to the ground.

"I said stay out of this Shinji!" Asuka screams through the com.

"Asuka! You must stop attacking its upper body!" Misato shouts at Asuka through the com.

"If you were paying more attention Misato you would see that I was attacking the arm joints!" Asuka turns her attention back to Jet Alone and grabs its left arms. With one strong tug she rips it left arm off. Jet Alone quickly stumbles back to its feet and rams into Asuka. Asuka manages to stay on her feet and both start to wrestle for dominance.

Asuka quickly notices that all Jet Alones weight is now in its front, Asuka steps to the side and trips the robot, causing it to fall hard to the ground. Not wasting any time Asuka takes the other arm and rips it off also. Now that it has no arms, Jet Alone in unable to push itself up. Asuka starts another assault on Jet Alones abdomen and it starts to crumple under her unrelenting attack. Shinji makes his Eva crawl away from Asuka. She had make it clear that she doesn't want or need his help, not to mention that his throat now hurts from when Asuka grabbed him.

Unit Two grabs both legs and pulls them, with its broken and battered abdomen the Jet Alone no longer has control of its legs. It just lies there and lets Unit Two dismember it. With out its arms and legs Jet alone is can no longer function and shuts itself off.

A loud victory cry comes through the com. "OH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! Did you see that Shinji! I told you I didn't need your help! I am the best!"

"Jet alone is no match for an Angel Asuka." Shinji says in a dead panned voice.

"You're just jealous you little baka. When the next Angel comes I will beat it with out anyone's help."

"Enough you two. Good job Asuka, your father will be proud." Ritsuko say to Asuka. Misato gives the order to have both units retrieved and relocated back to Nerv.

On the trip back home in Misato's car, because Misato didn't want to go alone, Asuka would not stop bragging about how good she was. Since Shinji came to Tokyo Three he hasn't listened to his SDAT and kept it in his bed side table draw. At time like these he really wishes that he had it. You can only listen to Asuka for so long before you crack.

* * *

Please be brutaly honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


	25. Changes Made By The Blind

Thanks to Deathwish199 and Genisis D. Roses for beta reading this chapter.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25** **Changes Made By The Blind**

Ritsuko is in her office examining the sample given to her by Misato three weeks ago. She is having trouble trying to figure it out. She knows what the substance is but not why Rei happened to expel it. The substance, for the most part, is just blood but the chunks of flesh that is in it is a different thing altogether. To the untrained eye it just looks like large amounts of clotted blood but not to Ritsuko. When put under the microscope the substance had traces of Rei inactive Core, it also had traces of Rei's intestines, liver, lungs, fat cells, pancreas, kidneys, heart and other organs and cells. It seams like Rei's body had a complete internal remodelling but the only question on Ritsuko's mind is why?

Ritsuko would not be very bothered with it if Commander Souryu did not get wind of what happened to Rei. The Commander quickly ordered Ritsuko to make a full analysis on the sample and Rei. He is obviously worried that the same will happen to Asuka and how it might affect getting his beloved wife back.

Rei is schedule to come in for a check up this very day so it was not long before Rei arrives, exactly on time to the second, so Ritsuko can do an analysis on her.

"Morning Dr. Akagi." Rei greets Ritsuko as she enters the room that once held her clones but now Asuka's. Now that the room held Asuka's clones, the room felt cold and empty to Rei. The feeling of familiarity now gone and left a void of foreboding and plans that circled around someone else. The feeling that Rei felt so long ago that threatened to tear her apart came swarming back but not as strong as it did back then.

"Punctual as always I see. Enter the tank as we can get this over and done with as quickly as possible." Rei does as she is told, but takes her cloths off first. Entering the LCL, the feeling of unfamiliarity becomes stronger as fourteen unknown voices try all speaking to her at once. The same thing happened every time Rei entered when her clones were in the holding tank but they were voices she knew and drew comfort from. These voices were as cold and empty as the room itself now felt. None of the voices had anything nice to say to Rei. They wonted her gone and Asuka in her place. As Ritsuko continued typing into the computer terminal, getting readings, the Asuka clones became very irate with Rei ignoring them. They started shrieking and shouting which caught Ritsuko's attention.

Rei observed Ritsuko's reaction; it was one of repeated occurrence. The clones must be as boisterous Asuka herself. Ritsuko puts her hand on a remote on the table, the clones quickly became placid. Rei knows exactly what the remote is for, but how the clones would know remained a mystery. If Ritsuko ever used it there would not be any clones to remember its use. One of the clones though is not as placid as the others. It swims up to tank and hits it with her hand. Ritsuko sighs, grabs the remote and pushes the button. An electoral surge passes through the tank. The clones scream and promptly faint and sink to the bottom of the tank.

"Rei, at least your clones were well behaved." Ritsuko mutters herself. Ritsuko turns back to the screen and checks Rei's new anatomy. Rei internal body looks almost like that of a normal person now. The only difference Ritsuko could see is that Rei's right Kidney is not there. In its place is Rei's new Core. Though smaller, this core gave off the same power reading as the bigger one that has disappeared and been replaced with a uterus, fallopian tubes and ovaries. All in fully functional order but there is one main difference between that of a normal girl and Rei. According to the scans Rei can only get pregnant twice a year. The computer deduced this because Rei only had about two tenth the amount of eggs that a normal person has.

Only one thing disturbed Ritsuko more then anything else though and it was that Rei's genetic structure had also changed. Rei used to have three tenths of Shinji's mothers DNA; the other seven belonged to Lilith. Now Rei only has one tenth and that another one tenth is that all humans share. Somewhere along the line Rei lost two tenths of Shinji's mother and gained one tenth that all humans shared.

Externally there are only two differences to Rei's appearance; her hair is a darker shade of blue, under some light you could say it looked almost black and Rei's skin is a more healthy shade if pink, her skin tone almost resembled Asuka's only without the instant light tan cream Asuka uses for her complexion.

"When did these changes start to occur Rei?" Ritsuko asks

"What changes Dr. Akagi?"

"Well your hair colour and skin tone for one." Ritsuko says annoyed with Rei's ignorance to her own changes to her body.

"Those became noticeable seven days ago."

"And what about having a reproductive system?" Ritsuko asks Rei.

"I was unaware that I was equipped with them."

"You're not supposed to have them. You were designed that why to prevent you from having any sexual feelings." Ritsuko explains to Rei. Rei just stairs blankly at her, Ritsuko cannot tell if the looks is one of anger of not caring. Ritsuko knows that Rei is now more expressive but whenever she around her, Rei becomes a lifeless statue again. It's like Rei chooses who she will express herself to, too people that have earned her trust and friendship, it's not even like she wanted Rei's friendship but not being liked by someone, even someone you secretly hate and want to kill, it's not a nice feeling.

"What happened the night you bled?"

"I woke up with pains in my lower body. I had a lot of pressure there and tried to get to the bathroom. I fainted just before I got there. I woke up a few minutes later in Shinji's arms and blood all over the floor."

"Is that all?"

"I had a bath."

"No. Did anything happen with you and Shinji?"

"No." Rei lied a little quickly which made Ritsuko curious.

"I hope you're not lying to me Rei. I cannot tell from the scans if you have done anything with Shinji. For all I know Shinji is the reason that these changes in you have occurred." Ritsuko say to Rei to make her see reason. Unknown to Ritsuko; Rei likes the changes that have happened to her. Rei liked her new appearance and the thought that Shinji has something to do with only help to make her feelings for him stronger.

"Nothing has transpired between Ikari and I." Rei lies again but this time with a commanding tone in her voice which told Ritsuko to drop the subject. Ritsuko does but only because the way Rei defended the subject makes it clear that something had happened between her and Shinji.

"That's enough questions I think. You may go home now Rei." The LCL is drained from the tube and the glass is lifted off. Rei enters a nearby room that has a shower and cleans of as much LCL from herself as possible. When Rei re-enters, she finds Ritsuko gone. All the clones and now awake and pressed up against the class and looks at her. Rei finally understands why people who are given permission to know Rei's secret, and later killed for security purposes, comment on how eerie it is to see such a thing. Rei quickly gets dressed and leaves the room, not wanting to spend another minuet in there with Asuka's clones.

Rei enters to a quiet apartment and the faint smell of a salad dressing. In the kitchen on the table is a messy looking salad, no doubt in Rei's mind that it's edible and being made by Shinji made it look more delicious. Asuka though would have complained but she complains about everything Shinji does anyway.

Shinji steeps out the bathroom and stops when the smell of LCL hits his nose. Asuka is not scheduled for a sync test and is supposed to be out with Hikari so the only other choice is Rei, unless they somehow got an Eva to work with Misato but that's highly doubtful.

Rei quickly walks into Shinji and wraps her arms around his wet body and Shinji returns the favour. Rei leans back a little and gently gets a hold of Shinji's head. Shinji knows by now that Rei is not very subtle when she wants something from him. He gives her what she wants and kisses her. Rei kisses back like she has done many times before but only when Asuka is not around. Misato told them both to keep it a secret from everybody so Asuka doesn't find out. Rei doesn't know why they have to keep it a secret but does so anyway. They finish the kiss and Rei sits down to eat her meal. Shinji goes to get dressed.

* * *

Please be brutaly honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


	26. The Blind Depths Of The Sea

I would like to thank Genesis D.Roses and Deathwish199 for spell checking all the previous chapters but ... I realized something. I started writing to improve my literacy but after a while I started writing to please the people that read and reviewed the story. Not anymore. From now on I will be checking the chapters myself. Sorry to anyone that wanted to beta my story but I wont get better if I rely on other people.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26** **The Blind Depths Of The Sea**

Just off the west coast of Japan, in the Pacific Ocean, a huge bulking monstrosity resides. This creature, as old as time itself, has recently awoken. What stirred the colossus creature from its hibernated state was the cry of one of its brethren's death. It knew that it would only wake when its brethren died but the loss of its ancient friends upset the mammoth water dwelling creature.

Its revenge will be acted upon but not directly unless there is no other option. There is a greater calling now that it's awake. He will take revenge by the means that the wakening had meant. He will find Adam and release his captured body and destroy the beings that want power beyond measure by showing them what it can do. But he has a problem. He was designed for the waters of the world only and it could feel Adam is somewhere inland on the small island close by. The only way to reach Adam would be to change his AT Field and use it to create an anti gravity field. This would allow it to hold water and fly across the land but would prevent the AT Field from being used as a defensive shield or an offensive weapon. But that would not be much of a hindrance for the oceanic wanderer. Its hide is thick and can regenerate at an alarming rate and it can also shoot explosive plasma from its mouth.

It takes time to change the AT Field though. Gaghiel has waited three weeks for his AT Field to change and now that it has he it ready to move against those that attacked his brethren.

On Nerv's command deck the bridge bunnies are enjoying themselves with idle chit chat. Things have been slow lately. With no Angels attacking, their jobs have been changed to simple admin to help Nerv keep up with the paper work.

"Hay Shigeru, What type of men do you think Misato likes?" Makoto asks his metal headed friend.

"Sorry Makoto but I think you're out of luck. A woman like Misato is into the suave, debonair type of men. The kind of man that can sweep you off your feet." Shigeru answers.

"So you're saying I've got no chance?"

"Not a chance in hell."

"Don't be so mean Shigeru! Of course he has a chance." Maya cuts in.

"Then tell us Maya, how could Makoto get a women like Misato?"

He makes it sound like Misato is better then the rest of us women. And she's not! Maya thinks out of anger from Shigeru's ignorance. "Just speak to her Makato, get to know her and be interested in what she has to say. Women like men that are interested in their day." Maya explains to Makato.

"I'm very interested in how your day has been Maya. Will you go out with me for some spicy chicken and noodles, and then afterwards we could go to my place and rock the house!" Shigeru says sarcastically. ( A.N. Many people don't know this but Shigeru has a crush on Maya. Many people think he has one on Rei because of the movie but that's not true. Shigeru's heart is cut off from everyone and since Rei is the device that breaks through peoples AT Fields, Rei was used to break through his.)

"Not even in your dreams, you jerk!" Maya shouts angrily.

"You make it sound easy Maya." Makato says bringing Maya's attention back to him. The most I can say to her is 'good morning Major' before closing down. She's just ... too beautiful."

"You men are shallow, everything is looks with you!" Maya says, still angry at Shigeru.

"Not everything. She has to be interested in any type of metal music and be a Nihilist." Shigeru rebuts.

"I like women to be strong and forward and have a clear sense of self." Makoto adds in.

"Yeah but no woman with a dominating persona would be interested in a guy that spends most of his free time with his head in anima books." Shigeru jokes. Maya looked like she was ready to break smash some heads. Mainly Shigeru's.

Just as the conversation between the three was becoming more heated, the warning sirens go off signalling the detection of an Angle.

"Alright! Time for some action!" Shigeru shouts. All three bridge bunnies push all the paperwork to the floor and begin furiously typing. Commander Souryu and Sub Commander Fuyutsuki walk on the bridge.

"Report!" The Commander shouts.

"AT Field detected of the East coast. Pattern … gray?" Maya shouts to the Commander.

"What's pattern gray?" The commander asks.

"It comes up when an unidentified type of AT Field is discovered." Ritsuko explains walking onto the bridge.

"How long before it arrives." Sub Commander Fuyutsuki asks.

"Approximately … thirty minuets!" Makato answers.

"Can we get a visual on satellite?" Fuyutsuki asks the bridge crew.

"Bringing visual up now." Shigeru says punching a few keys. A holographic screen appears showing Japan. Shigeru punching more keys and the satellite starts zooming in. Eventually the screen shows a giant water bubble moving fast over the land toward Tokyo three.

"Activating heat sensors" The screen shows a mass of heat inside the bubble of water.

"Energy build-up detected!" Maya shouts in a panic. Everyone looks at the screen and waits. Then suddenly a blue sparkling sphere is released from the bubble. It heads straight for the satellite and the holographic screen goes blank with static.

"Get the Eva's ready and prep the pilots when they get here." Commander Souryu commands.

All three pilots arrived, got briefed, changed and entered their respective Eva's. The Eva's are set on the elevators and the pilots wait anxiously. Rei is worried that something horrible will happen in the fight with the Angel. The briefing consisted of not knowing how to defeat the Angel, that it had a powerful long rang attack, and that the Angle is three times the size if an Evangelion.

Asuka wanted to get out there and beat the Angel before Shinji did; she knows that Shinji is good, possibly as good as her even with his lack of training.

Shinji's mind though is not on the Angle but the Evangelion's themselves. He had listened to and audio book on religion and a mentioning to Evangelion was made. He did some research and what he found confused him. And since he had some time to waste he might as well get what he knows clarified.

"Misato, why are the Eva's called Evangelion?"

"I don't know. It's just a name isn't it?"

"Nothing in Nerv happens by coincident Misato. Ritsuko, why is a machine made for killing called Evangelion?" Shinji asks.

"Evangelion, 'the reward of good tidings', in Greek or 'Evangelium' in Latin, is usually translated into English, in Christian contexts as 'gospel,' although more recent Bible translations like the New Revised Standard Version have used the more literal 'good news' translation. In etymology, initially, the word meant 'good messenger', the prefix 'eu' meaning 'good' and 'angelion' meaning 'messenger' which also means 'angel', was used to describe the runners who brought news in ancient Greece. It only came to mean 'good message' or 'good news' over time and eventually became most commonly associated with the Christian gospels. So to answer your question Shinji, Evangelion is not a killing machine, it is built to protect. It brings hope and good news to all.

"I know all that but that doesn't change the fact that Evangelion's are tools for killing creatures we know nothing about! And the only thing the Eva has brought on people is demolished homes and injured or dead loved ones!"

"Shinji this is not the time to discus this! You'll be launched in minuet so get your thoughts straight!" Misato shouts through the comm.

With a heavy sigh Shinji replies "Yes Ma'am."

The Angel enters the city and surveys the area, everything is quiet and still. Three large containers come out the ground and open to reveal nothing but empty space. Seconds later the voids are filled with three similar looking creatures. Gaghiel knew that the humans had a method for fighting his brethren but using creatures that look like Adam was unexpected and unwelcome. He now knows why his other brethren failed to rescue Adam.

Weapon containers come up next to the Eva's and they arm them selves. Asuka with the Progressive Axe, Shinji with a spear and Rei has a Pallet Rifle for back up purposes because her Eva is not ready for close combat fighting.

"You three ready?" Misato asks over the comm. Misato hears three yes's.

"We are going to shoot an explosive into the bubble. It should disperse the water and let you attack the Angle. I want Shinji to attack first to see if the weapons have any effect."

A torrent fires a shot at the Angel, The explosive round enters the bubble and a few seconds later a light is emitted blinding the pilots. When their vision returns they see the massive white Angel floating above the city, as well as the water. The water is floating around the Angel like there was no gravity. It floats elegantly, gently colliding with other masses of water. The water suddenly shifts in direction and moves towards the Angel forming the same water sphere that covered the Angel.

"We're going to fire another round. Shinji, I want you to attack with the spear when you get your vision back. Well your Eva's vision anyway." Misato gets no reply from Shinji. Misato's hidden joke wasn't at all funny to Shinji though it did get a chuckle out of Asuka. Another round is fired and the water is blown off the Angle. Shinji covered his Eva's eyes this time so he throws the spear the second the flash disappeared. The spear lodges itself in the Angel and it emits a glass shattering shriek before falling to the ground, crushing any buildings beneath.

Seeing that weapons hurt it, Asuka went on the attack, as well does Rei. Asuka slashes at one of the Angels sides, hacking lumps of flesh from the Angel. Rei empties clip after clip into the Angle, filling it full of holes. Shinji though, just stands back and watches. Something doesn't feel right; the Angel is letting them attack with no signs of it fighting back. Shinji looks to his spear, the spear is no longer in the Angel and the area the spear was in is now completely healed.

Without warning, the Angel thrashed about violently. The tail hit Asuka sending her across the city. The impact was so powerful that it broke Unit Two's chest plating and ribs. Asuka doesn't have time to scream as she passed out the second she got struck.

Unit Zero was hit with one of the Angels many tentacles The Eva shut down as the neural connection then fails. This leaves Shinji alone to finish the Angel. The Angel lets out an almighty roar. This shows Shinji the weak point that all Angels share. Shinji pulls his progressive knife from his left shoulder pauldron. He disconnects his power cable then starts running towards the Angel and leaps into its mouth before it closes.

"Shinji! What are you doing!" Misato hollers over the comm. but gets no reply. The Angel ascends back into the sky and the water forms back around it. The Magi pick up another energy build-up and seconds later the same blue sphere of energy is fired at the ground. The sphere makes a hole big enough for the Angel to fit through and goes through ten levels of protective plating before stopping. The energy reading comes again but before it's fired the reading disappears. The water around the Angel falls to the floor followed immediately by the Angels colossus body.

"No AT reading. The target is dead." Maya says in disbelief.

"What happened to Shinji?" As Misato spoke those words the mouth of the Angel opened reviling and very battered looking Eva Unit One.

"Target down Misato." Is all that comes through the comm. as the Eva falls out the mouth with Shinji unconscious.

* * *

Please be brutaly honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


	27. Insanity Comes To The Blind

The last chapter opened up a few ways for me to take the story and this is the one I chose. But don't worry. Shinji will not stay that way. I chose this because it will help me change how the next Angel will be fought. And before anyone asks why Asuka is not angry at Shinji for beating the Angel, it's because she angry at her self for being to stupid while fighting that Angel.

**

* * *

Chapter 27** **Insanity Comes To The Blind **

"All the Eva's were retrieved from the surface and put back into their respective pens. All the Eva Units have received damage in that last battle but Unit One came out the worst."

"Unit Zero only had its left shoulder pauldron damaged but that was enough to shut down the Eva. Rei is fine. Unit Two's chest plating was hit so hard by the Angels thrashing that parts are now imbedded in the Eva's chest; also most of its ribs were broken. Asuka is in recovery, waiting to be let home."

"Unit One however is riddled with holes and seemed to have been through a pressure compactor. It was a miracle that Shinji survived from having such traumatic signals sent to his brain. It will take close to a month to repair Unit one to an acceptable fighting level. Shinji is unconscious, has a broken left leg and dislocated right shoulder and has very high brain activity, too high for someone in a comatose state." Ritsuko finishes her long winded report with a deep breath and sigh.

"When will pilot Ikari awaken?" The commander asks

"With Shinji's high brain activity he should already be awake. We believe that he does not want to or … the Angel contaminated his mind and is preventing him from waking up." Ritsuko says sullenly.

"Is there any way to wake him?"

"There are some drugs we could use but they have been known to cause damage to the brain."

"Is there any other methods to wake the pilot with out damaging him?"

"We could use some kind of physical stimuli but that has fewer results."

"Then we wait for him to awaken on his own. You are dismissed doctor." Ritsuko bows and leaves the Commander office. The Commander goes back to his paperwork.

In one of the hospitals private rooms reside the bodies of Shinji, Asuka and Rei. Asuka is watching some romantic movie and paying no attention to the others in the room. Rei is keeping a quiet vigil on Shinji. Every now and then he would twitch, to which Rei would move closer if Shinji were waking up, but he never did. Rei wanted to be the first person to greet Shinji when he wakes up. Other then that nothing is really happening or so it appeared.

Inside Shinji's mind a lot is happening. He sees himself standing alone surrounded by darkness and intangible words and sounds swarming all around. But the strange thing is that he fells awake and has full control of his mental self.

The darkness eventually clears revealing a dark, dank looking lab. All around he sees surgery tools covered in blood, blood stained sheets and floors, dim flickering lights all around and the sound of slow dripping of blood from a bone saw balancing on and off a table. He Shinji sees himself in a mirror, he sees himself but younger, about four years of age and it hits him. The past he could not quiet remember. Here, in this room, is where he lost his sight, something here caused him to accidentally blind himself just to keep from seeing a sight most horrible. His body starts moving on its own accord, he no longer has any control as he walks around exploring the area. He comes up to a table and heightens himself on his toes. He sees the amputated leg of a child, still bleeding onto the operating table. His mind flashes and he's at the other side of the room, locking the door just as someone tries to open it. Someone starts to thump on the door, shouting for the occupant to open it. Shinji moves to a table with glass cylinders adorned on top. There was no light until Shinji accidentally runs his hand over a switch. The cylinders are illuminated giving Shinji a show of dismemberment. In the murky red water are more body parts, hands, feet, arms and a leg, all belonging to a child.

In terror, Shinji runs. While not looking where he's going, he runs into a cabinet, causing hit to shake and something to fall onto him. He gently picks up the object. It's something heavy, wrapped in paper and a red stain at one end. His curiosity gets the better of him and he takes the paper of. Inside is a head, with blue hair, red eyes and sporting an eerie smile, Shinji screams at the sight. The men outside the room hear this and again try to get the door open. Shinji starts scratching at his eyes, trying to get rid of what he's seen. In his attempt to blind himself he trips over his shoe lace and hit a table. A beaker of some liquid tips over, spilling its contents. Shinji falls to the floor, tired and red eyed, but can still see. His vision is blurred from crying and doesn't notices a liquid building up on the on the edge of the table before it's to late. The liquid spills over and lands on Shinji's eyes. Pain starts to rake through him.

Shinji wakes up in a cold sweat, and immediately sits up just to be jumped upon Rei. He recognises her sent. Shinji quickly remembers the resemblance between Rei and the little girls head. His mind flashes the picture if the head and the one from the Eva's eyes. Shinji quickly pushes Rei off him and falls to the floor with a thud, alerting Asuka to his awakening.

"I see you're finally awake show-off. What are you on the floor for?" Asuka asks but gets no answer. The look on Shinji's face is one of horror and confusion. It made no sense to him that this Rei could be the same as the one from his past, unless she had a twin but Rei never made any mention of it or anything of her past.

Rei looks on worried. This is the first time Shinji has ever rejected her attention and he now looks scared of her.

"Shinji." Rei say trying to get Shinji to speak to her. Shinji flinches at the mention his name. Since he didn't flinch when Asuka spoke to him it wasn't the mention of his name that scared him, Rei realised. It is her own voice, her very presence that is doing this to him.

Rei reaches out and grabs Shinji's hand and tries to talk to him again. "Shinji, what's wrong? What have I done?" Shinji pulls back his hand and scoots further away from Rei. Rei looks at him with tears in her eyes and looks ready to breakdown at any given moment. Asuka gets out of bed and walks in-between Rei and Shinji.

"I don't know what you did Rei but perhaps you should leave. Shinji appears not to want anything to do with you at the moment." Rei, not knowing what else to do, walks to the door before Asuka stops her.

"Rei" Rei turns to face Asuka. "I'll find out what's wrong with him okay. Don't go killing yourself. For all we know that Angel did something to him." Rei's expression doesn't change, she just turns and leaves. _Why am I always so nice to her? To everyone else I can be a complete bitch but I just can't be to Rei. Well she is the closest thing biologically I have to family. I guess that's why. Now to sort out Shinji. _

Asuka knells down and puts a hand on his left shoulder. Shinji falls onto Asuka and, with one arm, hugs Asuka tightly, making Asuka's left eye twitch but she keeps her cool for the moment.

"You better have a good reason for this Shinji." Asuka threatens him.

"I … I remember."

"Remember what!" Asuka says angrily.

"My eyes … my eyes … I remember how it happened" Shinji say quietly.

"What does that have to do with you shunning Rei! You hurt her you know!"

"I … I couldn't be near her she … she was there … there when this happened but not in one place! She was everywhere! All-around me! I couldn't" Asuka has had enough of Shinji's ranting and slaps him across the face.

"That's enough of your crazy gibberish! You had one bad dream and Rei become the enemy just because she was in your dream! Get a hold of your self!

"It was not a dream! It … it was a memory. I remember it all so clearly. All the blood, that cold dark floor, those red soulless eyes and that smile … a smile that death wears when reaping the souls of the living!" Comes Shinji's quick paced delusional rant.

Asuka grabs Shinji by his arms, throws him on the bed and pins him. Shinji starts thrashing about wildly to break free from Asuka. Asuka pushes the call nurse button and a nurse enters.

"We need to get some restraints on him! Quickly!" The nurse leaves and returns with a few doctors and a restraints gurney. Shinji is placed on the gurney with some effort and restrained. He is then injected with a sedative and is taken to an isolation ward.

_This is bad. Daddy won't be happy. And I don't know how Rei will take this. Not very well that's for sure. _With that over Asuka goes to tell Rei the bad news.

* * *

Please be brutaly honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


	28. A Blind State Of Mind

This chapter is shorter then I hoped but It covered what I hoped to get across to you readers. I have gone over and corrected some errore thanks to dennisud.**

* * *

Chapter 28** **A Blind State Of Mind**

"You were in here not but two hours ago. What' so important that you have to disturb me?" The Commander says in a deeply angered voice.

"It's about Shinji." Ritsuko says in a slightly worried voice. She has no idea how the Commander will take the bad news.

"Has he awaked?" The Commander asks.

"Yes he has but there's a problem." This news, being more important then his paperwork, gives Ritsuko the Commanders full attention. The Commander gives Ritsuko a nod and she carries on.

"When Shinji awoke he became disorientated and scared. He started preaching in a crazed manor on about how he became blind. It took Asuka and three doctors to subdue him. He is currently heavily medicated with sedatives that can't, for some unexplainable reason, put him to sleep; they just calm him down enough to be safe around. He locked up in the secure ward for mentally unstable patients."

"What's the cause of his mental instability?"

"Apart from years of neglect from his father? The thing we fear the most. I have done an hour of tests and everything comes down to mental contamination from the last Angel. What ever the Angel did has given him back some of his past. And what's strange is that Rei seems to be a part of it."

"How does Rei fit into his past? She was not created until after he was blinded and sent away."

"That what all her records show but after doing some background history I found records of five scientists that were working here at that time. They were later killed for no reason and their death covered up, not very well mind you."

Why would Ikari cover this up? It makes no sense that he would have created Rei until after his wife's death. What was he planning to use Ayanami for if not the means for bringing his wife back? The Commander thinks to himself.

"Doctor I want you to find all the information you can on Ayanami and look through all Ikari's personal files. There must some information or a lead to the information as to what he was planning to do with Ayanami. I also want you to do everything you can to get Shinji better and ready to pilot his Eva. Asuka has not had enough training to fight the Angels and Ayanami Eva has so far proven useless so the last thing we need is another Angel attacking and having no means to fight it." The Commander orders.

"Yes Sir!" Ritsuko bows and leaves the Commander to get back to his work.

Misato is waiting outside Shinji's room, looking through the window. She sees Shinji still awake even though the doctors have tried to knock him out with the strongest sedatives they have. Looking through the medical chart Misato sees many big words and confusing sentences that make no sense. The only words she could understand is contaminated, unstable, a danger and probably contagious. Things are not looking good for Shinji and what's worse is the press are now hounding Nerv for the Victory Celebration for the pilots. The celebration would be pointless if Shinji was not there.

Rei quietly walks up to the window, only her sniffing alerts Misato to her presence. Misato has as much information as Ritsuko on Shinji condition and Rei being part of the problem makes her uncomfortable. The things Shinji quietly mutters to himself are disturbing to no end. His mutterings are always on Rei, the Evas and his mother.

Rei steeps closer and places one hand on the window and stairs at Shinji. Rei doesn't like the changes that have occurred after Shinji's awakening. Shinji welcomed her with open arms when she needed someone but now he shuns and rejects her. Rei know that Shinji is not himself but it still hurts to have someone you love reject you. Now she has no one to lean on, no one that will offer support in theses hard times.

"Shinji. Get better quickly. I need you." Rei whispers to herself. Misato just manages to here what Rei says.

"I think you've done enough damage." Misato says bitterly.

"What?" Rei asks confused.

"Strange things always happen around you. You have strength enough to pick a woman up twice my size and weight. You have no past and treat everyone like they are dead. The Angel my have caused this but given time I think this was going to happen with you around. You have caused Shinji nothing but trouble since the day he met you!" Misato says almost in hysterics.

Rei starts to shake and tears form under her eyes, she is already upset because of the state Shinji is in and now Misato is blaming her for Shinji's misfortune. Rei's about to let here tears fall but Misato is suddenly, and violently, pushed against the window, her head hits the glass, cracking it. Misato's body falls heavily to the floor unconscious. Standing behind Misato's unconscious body is Asuka with a very pissed off expression on her face.

"She can really be a bitch! Having a go at my friends, she lucky I don't break her neck!" Asuka ends her little rant and looks at Rei who is shaking quite violently. Asuka quickly moves to Rei and encases her in a hug.

"Don't worry Rei, I'll keep you safe until Shinji gets better." Rei calms down a little and speaks into Asuka shoulder."

"Why do you help me?"

"We don't always see eye to eye but I have come to think of you as the sister I never had, not including my clones, they don't count." Rei returns the hug now that she feels a little better that someone other then Shinji does care for her.

"Will Shinji recover do you think?"

"He better! I can't look after you and defeat an Angel by myself."

"Don't worry about that. When My Eva is ready for combat I will be able to look after myself." Asuka gets out the hug, takes Rei's hand and starts leading her home. Misato is eventually found by a nurse making his rounds.

* * *

Please be brutally honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


	29. Blind In The Eyes Of A Child

This is a bit late but I forgot what this chapter was supposed to contain but luckily I remembered. I also had some Ideas for other stories and wrote a few chapters to them but now onto the story.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29** **Blind In The Eyes Of A Child**

After three weeks of begging, bribing and threatening various people, Misato had got Shinji home. Shinji wasn't well though. Since the Angel attack, sleep has not come to him. His ranting and raving have also become worse and recently he has been having vivid, and often frightening, hallucinations involving his Eva fighting his mother. During these times Shinji would have to be restrained, even in his weakened state this was never easy. Ritsuko was none to pleased that Shinji was taken out the hospital but having a gun pointed at your head by a crazy person puts an end to any arguments someone may have.

Although Rei was happy to have Shinji home, this also worried her. Shinji becomes worse while in her presence and often became violent if in the same room for too long. Rei also seemed to trigger his hallucinations at times making it harder for her to stay in his presence.

Asuka has been protecting Rei since Misato came back from the hospital. Misato has become very negative towards Rei and keeps trying to throw her out. Misato kicked thing into a higher gear when she brought Shinji back. Keeping Rei and Misato out of the same room is never easy in this small apartment and occasionally, clashes happened. After Asuka told Rei that she should defend herself from Misato, those little clashes became little wars to which Misato would always come out the loser.

(HHHHHHHHHH)

On a plain just landing in Tokyo Airport, sits Ryoji Kaji. Kaji is an agent working for Commander Souryo and takes his job in his stride but always gets the job done. Some time ago, Commander Souryo gave him an important mission. Kaji was to sneak into SEELE headquarters, not a hard thing to do when you secretly work for them, and retrieve Adam without SEELE finding out. He did that easily enough and with out resorting to violence. And it helped that most of the scientists happened to be female and easy to seduce from years of seclusion in a lad. Kaji was kind of surprised that Commander Souryo was so open about what he was to retrieve but Kaji guesses that if you want trust then you have to give it.

The plain finally stops and Kaji gets off and stretches from his body. The flight was long and tiring and none of the Air Hostesses even looked at him twice. Clutching his metallic suitcase in his hand, Kaji makes his way through the airport and out the doors. He spots a limo waiting and a man holding a board with his name clearly printed on it. Walking up to the car, the drier opens it with out saying a word to Kaji but rather into his ear piece.

"Package secure. Proceeding to drop off point." The driver gets in and drives off with Kaji and 'The Package' sitting in the back. There was little point trying to make conversation as there was no internal phone in the lime and it was completely soundproof. Kaji was in for another long and boring trip, or so he thought. The lime suddenly stops, taking Kaji by surprise. His door opens so Kaji gets out. He was now on a private airfield with a helicopter ready and waiting to depart.

"This helicopter with take you directly to Tokyo Three, once there you will be picked up by Captain Katsuragi." One of the agents says to Kaji.

"Captain Katsuragi you say? This should be a … pleasant encounter." Kaji says with a fearful chuckle. Kaji gets into the helicopter and it flies off. Two hours and a short nap later, the helicopter lands with a thump waking Kaji up. Looking out the window, Kaji sees a very angry, yet sad looking, Captain Katsuragi. _This wont end, or begin, well. Let's hope the old charm works as good as it did in collage._ Kaji thinks to himself. Kaji casually walks up to Misato.

"Ah Misato, my dearest oomph!" Kaji was struck short as Misato slaps him hard across the face.

"Don't think I have forgotten about you cheating on me!" Misato shouts at Kaji. Misato gets in her car and slams her door shut, making Kaji cringe. Kaji quickly follows suit and gets in. Misato speeds off before Kaji can even put his seatbelt on.

"So … how you been?" Kaji says trying to break the ice. Misato's left eye twitches.

"Who gave you those bruises?" Misato rolls her eyes and whispers her answer.

"rei"

"The first child? Why would she attack you?"

"That's none of your business! Now shut up!" Misato snaps at Kaji. Kaji goes quiet and decides to look out the window in rejection. Some time later, he gets some of his boldness back and tries to strike up conversation.

"So what's it like living with the third child? I hear he's blind."

"It was okay at first but when the last Angel atta … didn't tell you to shut up!" Misato says angrily.

"Come on Misato! What happened in the past should stay in the past. Don't let it ruin what we had." Kaji pleads. Misato put he foot down on the accelerator.

"How could I forget what you did! You were twenty-three and slept with a thirteen year old girl! You should have been looked up but instead you got off with a slap on the wrists!"

"What's the big deal? We were seeing other people at the time."

"The big deal is that you slept with a child! Weather you were seeing me at the time or not makes no difference! I don't know what Asuka sees in you. If she knew what you did" Kaji cuts Misato off.

"If she knew what I did then she would be" Misato cuts back in and points her gun at Kaji's temple.

"If you finish that sentence I'm going to tell the Commander you had a very unfortunate accident! Do I make myself clear?" Kaji nods. "I don't want to see you round any if the pilots either. Understand me?" Kaji nods again. Misato pushes hard on the breaks, sending Kaji's head to the dashboard, effectively knocking him out cold. _That should keep out quiet! That's what you get for not putting on your seatbelt you paedophilic prick!_ Misato thinks happily as she drives off towards Nerv.

Kaji awakes when his head hits the tarmac in one of Nerv's multiple story car parks. Rubbing his bead, he stands up and looks towards Misato.

"Was that really necessa" Kaji shuts up when Misato points her gun at him.

"We are both employed by Nerv so we well inevitably meat in passing. Don't look at me. Don't speak to me. Don't even brush by me accidentally or I will kill you!" Misato slams her door shut and speeds off, kicking up little stones and dust that hit Kaji. Kaji dusts himself off and makes his way towards the Commanders office. After an hour of endless searching and asking directions from distracting female Nerv employees, he finally arrives at the Commanders office. With out knocking Kaji enters, he is already late and knocking would only slow him down further.

At the far end of the office he sees the commander chatting with Asuka.

"Daddy you have to do something about Misato! She is always fighting with Rei and Shinji is getting worse everyday!"

"If it's that bad then Ayanami should move back to her old apartment. The doctors can do nothing for Shinji anyway so there is little point in sending him to the hospital." Asuka pouts trying to make her father break and comp up with some other way of sorting out the problem. Kaji couth's to announce his presence. Asuka looks up and immediately beams a big smile at him.

"Kaji!" Asuka shouts happily. Asuka jumps off her the Commanders table and runs up to Kaji and gives him a hug that hurt him because of how tight she was squeezing.

"I'm happy to see you too." Kaji says rustling Asuka's hair.

"Kaji! What happened to you head! And you cloths!" Asuka asks worriedly.

"I'll tell you some other time okay?"

"Asuka. Me and Mr Kaji need to speak privately." Commander Souryo says to his daughter. Asuka picking up the hidden meaning, kisses he fathers cheek and waves goodbye to Kaji and leaves the office.

"Give me the briefcase." The Commander orders getting straight down to business. Kaji puts the case down in front of the Commander. He proceeds to open the case and inspects the contents. Inside he sees a very small foetus, no bigger or thicker then a 9V battery.

"Good work Mr Kaji."

"Can I ask a question sir?"

"What is it?"

"What is wrong with the third child? Captain Katsuragi said something about an Angel attack but … didn't finish what she had to say."

"In the last fight with an Angel, the third child was contaminated. He suffers from a numbers or mental conditions to which are expert, Dr Akagi can not heal." The commander explains. Seeing as Kaji knows a lot about what makes an Eva operate and that Shinji's mother is in his Eva, from doing some digging of his own while looking around SEELE headquarters, Kaji has an idea.

"Hmmm … perhaps his mother could help."

"Explain."

"Well we all know that mother seem to know best when their children are suffering from an illness so perhaps syncing Shinji with his Eva will help to rid him of the problems and if no then we can hope that it will at least help ease his mind and be a usable pilot, if only for a short time." Kaji does his best to explain to the Commander and himself.

The Commander thinks for a while then picks up his phone. He asks for Dr Akagi and tells her Kaji's idea, then puts down the phone.

"That will be all Mr Kaji. Oh wait, one more thing." Commander Souryo gets up from his seat and walks up to Kaji. He then punches him in the stomach, sending him to his knees and sticks his SOCOM to Kaji's head.

"I want you to stay clear of Asuka. If you are in the same room as her, you are to ignore all her advances but be polite but don't say anything that my lead to compromising positions. Do I make myself clear?" The Commander threatens. Kaji nods and quickly runs out the room.

The Commander walks back to his desk and pulls a knife from one of his desk draw and cuts a deep gauge into his right hand. With his left, he takes hold of Adams embryo and places it in the cut of his right hand. Adam starts sinking into the cut and the skin starts to heal. In a few seconds later the cut is completely gone with no signs that it was ever there. _Soon my wife and perfect world will be in my grasp!_ The Commander thinks manically.

* * *

Please be brutally honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


	30. A Mothers Blind Obligation

This chapter was supposed to be the last 300 words of the last chapter. I cut it off, added new things and extended what was already there. I done this because it made the last chapter look even more messy. Hope this is more GRAMMATICALLY correct then the last chapter. And readers please remember I'm English and don't like using the American English words in my writing. I use English English just like my spell checker does. That could be why some of you think my spelling is wrong.

**

* * *

Chapter 30** **A Mothers Blind Obligation**

Following Kaji's plan to have Shinji sync with the Eva should have been easy but nothing to do with Shinji since the last Angle battle ever is. To get Shinji out the apartment meant having to shoot him full of sedatives just to calm him down enough to be transported safely. And the sedatives have recently been loosing effect as Shinji recovers from the effects faster. But once Shinji is strapped down on a gurney things became a little easier, until they got Shinji to Nerv. To maximize any effect the Eva may have of Shinji's mind, Ritsuko wanted Shinji to be in his plug suit and wearing the neural connectors but anything to do with the Eva sent Shinji into an angry defensive attack to keep the Nerv personal away from him.

After three Section Two agents had various bones broken trying to subdue Shinji, he was again given sedatives which made him safe to handle. He is then placed in his Eva.

"Are you sure this will work Rits?" Misato asks he long time friend.

"We are all hoping it does."

"Why did you just think of it now?"

"It wasn't my idea and frankly I don't see how it would work. Shinji was contaminated while in the Eva so for all I know it may make him worse, or even kill him!"

"Then whose idea is it then?"

"As I know it, it's the Commanders Idea."

Misato crosses her fingers and smiles to Ritsuko. "Here's to hoping." Ritsuko gives the order to begin the synchronisation. Everything goes well until Shinji syncs with his Eva and the alarms start going off.

"What's going on!" Misato shouts to the bridge crew.

"All … all connections are reversing! The Eva, it's fo fo forcing itself in into Shinji's mind!" Makato stutters.

"Quickly shut it down!" Misato orders.

"We can't! All signals are be rejected!" Maya say furiously while typing into her keyboard. Suddenly another alarm goes off, the Angle klaxon alarm. A holographic screen jumps up and shows a picture of japans eastern cost with a shadow beneath the surface of the water.

"We have a confirmed AT Field off the eastern shores! Target is stationary. Melchior, Balthazar and Casper all agree that the Angel is waiting for us!" Shigeru announces.

"It's planning a trap! We don't have time for this! Get Asuka and Rei prepped and dropped off on the coast. I will meet up with them and begin the attack!" Misato runs off after shouting her orders.

(HHHHHHHHHH)

In the Eva everything is quiet. Nothing can be heard from the outside as some unnatural force blocks all communication. Shinji sits quietly, not moving a muscle or even breathing heavily as something has succeeded at entering his mind and paralysing him.

In Shinji's mind everything is in turmoil. Nothing makes sense and becoming more confusing as time passes. All he hears is shouts of pain, people crying and very negative sayings being thrown at him in his early years.

A reoccurring hallucination appears, showing his mother fighting with Unit One. The dreams usually shows them both the same size, his mother naked but her private parts shrouded in bright light, and trying to strangle each other and Unit One coming out the victor. Everything is the same but before Unit One crushes His mother's neck; Unit One's arms go limp and fall. Unit One the fades away leaving Yui standing there and looking and directly at a spectral form of Shinji. Yui blinks out and reappears behind Shinji and Hugs him.

"Shinji. My baby. What has Gaghiel done to my little boy?" Something strange comes over Shinji, for the first time in weeks can think clearly and seems to have his own thoughts again.

"mom? is that really you?" Shinji whispers to the figure holding him. The figure holds him a little tighter.

"It is baby. But we can't reminisce. I need to free you of Gaghiel's spawn before it kills you. I have freed you from its hold but it will take close to a week, longer if Nerv try to intervene." Yui explains to Shinji in a motherly voice.

"MOM! I missed you! No one looked after me after that abomination killed you! I've been alone for so long!" Shinji whimpers in his mothers arms.

"I know but fear not. Unit One is not an abomination but the Angel it's made from is. Gaghiel's spawn was trying to break you for all the Angels will fear her power when they see her in all her prowess and grace." Shinji and Yui go quiet, Shinji enjoys being in his mothers arm and Yui works on removing the parasite. While searching Shinji's memories and removing all the implanted one, Yui comes across some very vivid imagined ones based on actual events that Shinji has been through. She was more then a little surprised with what she found.

"Only fourteen and already got yourself a girl, and done her in the bath tub. That's your fathers' side coming out of you." Yui giggles.

"I didn't intend for that to happen, Rei just … went crazy all of a sudden, like she was possessed."

"I know, and I know why but I'll let Rei explain. Keep hold of her Shinji, she will need you soon, more then ever, so will Asuka who you also have a soft spot for."

"Come on mom, isn't one girl enough?" Shinji weakly protests.

"Get with the modern times Shinji. If both girls want you and accept the other then you will have no problems. And I would like to have children before the end of this year." Yui teases. Shinji just rolls his eyes.

"I think it's time for some much needed sleep. You will awake in Nerv when this is all over and have very little memory of what has transpired in here. Basically you won't remember me but be aware of a presence inside the Eva that brings you joy and happiness. I will also unlock the rest of the information you forgot over the years." Yui turns Shinji around and kisses his forehead. "See you soon, my beloved son."

Shinji doesn't have time to say goodbye and a months worth of sleep catches up with him and send him into a deep slumber.

(HHHHHHHHHH)

"Ma'am, Shinji's vital signs are returning to normal and … we are reading a second life form in the plug." Maya tells Ritsuko.

"Can we eject the plug?" Ritsuko asks.

"No ma'am. All external signals are still being blocked but Shinji is recovering as a fast rate. The Magi predict Shinji to be well within the week."

"I want you to keep a close eye on the second life form in the plug. If it tries to injure the pilot I want the plug to be manually removed with explosives and Shinji retrieved.

"Yes ma'am." Maya says as Ritsuko leaves the bridge crew in charge and goes to check up on Misato and the pilots fighting the Angel.

Next chapter Two Heads, Six Eyes, Still Blind.

* * *

Please be brutally honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


	31. Two Heads, Six Eyes, Still Blind

* * *

**Chapter 31** **Two Heads, Six Eyes, Still Blind**

On the eastern shores of Japan, two giant man made gods await the arrival of the newest Angel. Since the Angel has yet to surface, no one really knows what it looks like but looks are not important when it comes to the Angels. Asuka is holding a Kwan Dao and gently tightening and loosening her grip in anticipation of the upcoming battle. She knows she can't let her ego get the better of her this time, Shinji's not here to save the day and her pride doesn't want another beating. Rei has hold of her weapon of choice, the Pallet rifle. Rei too is tense; this is her first time going into battle without Shinji and it scares her to think this may be her last battle.

"Asuka, Rei, we have confirmation that the Angel is moving towards our position. Do not engage until it is within firing distance. Rei lay down suppressive fire to allow Asuka to get close enough to cleave the Angel in two." Misato orders over the comm.

"Yes ma'am" Both girls say at the same time.

The water on the shore starts thrashing a little as a bulge in the water makes itself visible. As it gets closer the bulge dissipates revealing a grey arc like object. As it comes closer it starts looking more human with its arms spread and head down but without a neck. As it slowly makes it's way up the beach the girls become even more tense, the Angel is drawing close and has made no aggressive actions as of yet.

"Rei it's in position. Fire!" Rei lets loose a volley of shots that hit the Angel. The Angel swayes like the branches of a willow tree but didn't appear to be hurt. Rei switches the rifle to automatic and fires again. As Rei distracts the Angel from the front, Asuka sneaks up behind and get into position.

"On the count of three I want you to stop firing." Asuka says to Rei

"Understood."

"One" Asuka crouches.

"Two" Asuka positions the Kwan Dao behind her.

"Three!" Rei stops firing as Asuka launches herself into the air. The Angel turns to face Asuka but makes no effort to evade or block the attack as Asuka spins the Kwan Dao above her and strikes down hard, cleaving the Angel in two. Asuka quickly backs away expecting a counterattack. Both Asuka and Rei watch the two halves of the Angel just lay there.

"I guess it's over. Why is it when Shinji isn't here, an easy to kill Angel shows up? It's a joke really." Because everyone's attention is on Asuka, nobody notices the two halves twitch and shed to reveal two different coloured but similar looking Angels come out of the originals carcass. The two move with surprising speed and grace and head straight towards Asuka. Rei notices them approaching Angelsand quickly pulls Unit two out the way before the Angels thrust their arms where Asuka was.

"Asuka! Rei! Back up now and create some distance!" Asuka and Rei do as ordered but don't have time to regroup as the Angels start another attack. Both Angels jump onto the Eva's, knocking then to the ground. The Angels try to thrust their arms into the Eva's but Rei and Asuka manage to block and hold onto the Angels arms. Rei cuts off any external communication other then the ones that allow her to speak to Asuka.

"Asuka turn off you external communications." Asuka gives Rei a confused look but still does so."

"Do you feel that Asuka, that energy flowing between the Angels?" Rei asks. Asuka starts concentrating and the connection between the Angels becomes apparent.

"I feel it but what does it mean?" Asuka asks.

"The Angels are two but are still one. They share the same mind."

"And that helps us how?"

"It doesn't, it will make it harder for us to kill it. We have to kill it when it is in one body." Both Angels get an arm loose and make a thrust at the Eva's heads. They miss as the Eva's move their heads and get a hold of the arms once again.

"Do you have a plan or are you hoping for me to come up with one because I have nothing other then dropping an N2 mine on them!"

"To beat this Angel we have to fight it on its terms. We have to make a connection between us and fight as one."

"And how do we do that?"

"We must deactivate our AT Fields and direct out souls towards each other but …" Rei doesn't finish the sentence and leaves it hanging.

"But what Rei!"

"… We will learn about each others past experiences." Both Asuka and Rei go quiet. The idea of learning about each others secrets will have a massive negative effect on them. They both have things they don't want the other to know. Rei more so from being intimate with Shinji then finding out that Asuka also likes him. After a heavy sigh both agree to it and they would sort out everything after the battle.

They turn off their AT Fields and push their souls towards each other. Very quickly a swarm of new memories fills them but they don't have time to sieve through them as the Angel starts trying to break free.

From a safe distance away, Misato looks on worriedly as the Angels become more active but when she sees the Eva's move at the same time, she realises that the girls have a plan.

Both Eva's kick the Angel's off at the same time and flip to their feet. They rush to the standing Angels and evade a swipe that they make and start laying into the Angels with kicks and punches they then send them into the air with an uppercut. The Angels spin to an up right position and on their decent start firing purple energy at the Eva's. The Eva's back flip and spin out the way and grab their weapons as they do. They stop and Asuka deflects the energy by spinning the Kwan Dao and Rei fires back, her shots now do damage tearing away flesh with every hit. When the Angels land Asuka and Rei run in different direction to encircle the Angels. When in position, the two Eva Units run as top speed and ram the Angels into each other forcing then to combine as one.

Asuka takes her knife and with Rei's help, rams it into the Angels core, shattering it instantly and setting of an explosion. When the dust clears, the two Eva's are standing motionless with severed umbilical cables. The plugs have also ejected and landed near where Misato and the Nerv crew are.

"Get the pilots out the plugs and retrieve the Eva's." Misato orders the crew and they go about their duties.

In the helicopter going back to Tokyo Three Nerv, the two pilots sit quietly, neither looking nor wanting to talk to the other. The things they learned about each other were not what they expected. Asuka learned about Rei's changes and what happened when it all started. Rei learned of the multiple times Asuka was almost sexually assaulted with growing up in Nerv's German branch, which is why she has was always so aggressive towards Shinji, but was always saved by her father. She also learned that Asuka was cloned from Commander Souryo's wife. Making them very similar in the sense that they were both cloned from someone's wife.

Asuka though needs to talk about some of the things she discovered. "Why did you hide the fact that you and Shinji were an item?"

"Shinji said that Misato told him that it would not be a good idea, that it would hurt you to find out."

"It does hurt but I'm a big girl and can take it. And the only reason Misato knows is because she read my diary! I'm going to get her for that again when we get back to Nerv!"

"Are you going to hurt Shinji when we get back?" Rei asks worriedly.

"I want to but I'm not going to. He never should have lied but and what he's going through is enough of a punishment."

"Are you going to pursue a relationship with him?"

"Now that Kaji is here I won't but if he wasn't then I would and because we're such good friends we could share him. Not that Shinji would care mind you, having a girl on each is a dream come true for men." Rei surprises Asuka with a little laugh.

"At least syncing with me has helped you understands jokes and sad humour." Asuka humph's

"Yes, let's see Shinji when we get back to Nerv. Misato said that Dr. Akagi told her that Shinji is getting better." Rei's speech falls on deaf ears as she feels a weight on her shoulder that belongs to Asuka's sleeping body. Not long after, Rei follow Asuka into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Please be brutally honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


	32. Blind Greetings

**

* * *

Chapter 32** **Blind Greetings**

Shinji has been in his Eva for a week now. Ritsuko made sure to have new LCL pumped in every ten hours to keep it breathable. She keeps a record of everything that happens in the plug for later analysis and testing should it be required. Ritsuko also kept a second record for the other life form in the plug, which has since grown to the size of two and a half meters long.

Rei has kept a vigil on Shinji since she got back from the fight with the Angel and only left to relieve herself or to go home for rest. Asuka also kept a vigil when at Nerv but mostly out of concern for Rei, which is why she is here right now.

"Hi Rei." Asuka says walking up to Rei. Rei look towards Asuka and like many times before she is holding a vegetarian sub.

"Hello Asuka. Is that for me?" Rei asks, hoping to quell her stomach.

"Well I don't know anyone else that eats this crap." Asuka says sarcastically then hands it Rei.

"Thanks Asuka." Rei says happily then taking a bit.

"I can still hardly believe how much your personality has changed." Asuka says bringing up something to talk about.

"I know what you mean. Since we synced I fell like I understand things more when it comes up to conversing with people and everyday life. Do you think Shinji will approve of the change?"

"He best like you or he'll wish he was insane again when he gets out!" Asuka says waving her fist at the back of the Eva. Rei gives out a small smile but it quickly disappears. Asuka spots this and gives up being funny.

"Of course he will like you Rei. He has no reason not to."

"How's the hunt for Kaji going?" Rei asks changing the subject.

"oww not good. He's avoiding me for some reason. Whenever I corner him he starts sweating and sputters any excuse to escape. It's like he doesn't like me but come on! What's not to like!"

"Perhaps he thinks you are too young?"

"Love has no age restrictions! I just have to show him that I have what he wants with out without striping down. But how to do it?" Asuka starts thinking.

"I read that the fastest way to a mans heart is through his stomach."

"I tried that already, he refused to go out with me and any fancy food I cook always ends up burnt or undercooked." Both go quiet untill Rei fells a presenc in the Eva that she has felt many times before.

"Can you feels that Asuka?" Rei asks.

"Feel what?"

"That ghostly presence inside Shinji's Eva."

"Oh that! I've that since we got back from defeating the seventh Angel. I didn't say anything because I though it was just my imagination." Asuka confesses with a sheepish grin. "Do you know what it is?"

"No. But I fell slightly connected to it. Like at one point I was part of it or it of me." Rei doesn't have time to explain further as she is interrupted by a red flashing light. Rei and Asuka look up to the control room and see people running around. Seconds later, what looked like a group of poachers with hi-tech equipment enter the holding pen. The plug is released and brought down to allow the men access. Rei and Asuka are pushed aside by some men in lab coats then join the poacher looking men.

"HAY! WHATS GOING ON!" Asuka shouts at the men. The men ignore her as they go about opening the plug. Ritsuko walks into the holding pen so Asuka see's her chance to get some answers.

"Dr. Akagi what's going on?" Asuka says walking up to, and surprising, Ritsuko.

"Oh Asuka. Who let you in here?" Ritsuko asks confused.

"I was in here before all this started, now what's going on?"

"You know that other life form that is in the pod with Shinji? Well moments ago the Eva allowed remote access to the plug so we suspect that Shinji is now ready to leave the plug but we don't know what the other life form is or if it's dangerous. We are going to capture it and take it down to the labs. Shinji will them be taken to the hospital wing of Nerv for tests."

"OK. When will me and Rei be able to see him?"

"If all goes well within the hour. Now take Rei and leave, I don't need distractions." Asuka walks to Rei and leads her out the room. Once out Asuka tells Rei about what's going on then both leave for Nervs hospital to wait for Shinji.

(HHHHHHHHHH)

Shinji slowly feels his himself becoming conscious. He can hear muffled sounds of hospital machinery and people talking. The smells seem new and yet familiar at the same time. His body feels heavy, tender and bloated, like his whole body was retaining water. He moves his right arm and moves it to his head and rests it there over his eyes, just moving his arm took a lot of energy and made him feel sick. Somebody grabs his hand and moves his arm back to its previous position.

"Do not move Shinji-kun. You body needs time to recover from being submerged in LCL for so long." A calming voice tells Shinji.

"ur err mwa Rei? What happened? Why am I in hospital?"

"Shhh Shinji." Rei says gently stroking Shinji's head. "A lot has happened since the sixth Angel attacked. I was so worried when I found out the Angel had contaminated you."

"Contaminated?"

"Yes. You became crazed with delusions and could not sleep for weeks. According to Dr. Akagi, the Angel somehow infested you with a parasite that affected your brain. The Commander had an idea to use you Eva to heal you and I worked."

"What happened while I was 'away'?" Shinji asks.

"An Angel attacked. Me and Asuka fought and defeated it. On a more negative note Misato has shown feelings of contempt for me and on occasion tried to 'boot' me out the apartment." Rei says sadly.

"I'll sort it out when I get home." Rei starts rubbing Shinji's cheek, silently asking Shinji a question.

"Usually you just kiss me Rei. What different this time?" Shinji asks.

"You would not let me near you when you were contaminated. I still don't know how you feel about me now."

"Come closer Rei." Rei takes the invitation and moves closer and locks lips with Shinji. They give each other a long tender kiss before separating and Rei lays her head on Shinji's chest.

"I missed you Shinji. Please don't leave again." Rei says quietly.

"Don't worry Rei. When I get you two home I will chain the two of you together." Asuka says jokingly after witnessing the heart felt scene. Asuka walks up to the bed and lightly punches Shinji's right arm.

"Aww! What was that for!"

"It's a welcome back present you show-off! If you have a plan in the future to beat an Angel then I would like you to tell us first so we don't just run head first and get our asses handed to us by the enemy!"

"I spotted the Angels core after you and Rei were taken out but if I have a plan or see a weakness, I will tell you both in the future."

Asuka flicks Shinji's nose. "Don't get smart with me Shinji! I'm better at it!" The three start arguing over anything that comes to mind in an effort to get reacquainted with each other.

(HHHHHHHHHH)

"Dr. Explain to me what this thing is." The Commander ask.

In one of the high security areas of Nerv, Ritsuko and Commander Souryo are examining the spawn from the sixth Angel.

"This is what had Shinji going crazy. It appears to be a smaller, slightly different version of the sixth Angel. It has no offensive or defensive capabilities, other then an AT Field which it has yet to use but we know it has one because of the reading I am getting from the Magi." Ritsuko explains.

"How was it able to affect pilot Ikari's mind?"

"If you look on the monitor I will show you a close up." Commander Souryo and Ritsuko look at the monitor. Ritsuko pushes some buttons and a close up of what appears to be the Angels head comes up.

"As you can see the Angel has a long appendage with multiple tendrils breaking off. These tendrils are barbed and have nerves running through them. The Angel would position itself at the top of the spine and connect the tendrils to the base of the brain and send its own signals."

"I see. Is there anything useful we can do with it.?" The Commander asks out of curiosity.

"The Angel is still growing and is predicted to be as big as the original. Then it will have a fully functional S2 organ which can be removed and placed into an Eva."

"I want it to be restrained at all times. When the Angel's S2 organ is big enough, I want you remove it instantly and install it into Unit Two." The commander walks off like he has other important work to do and leaves Ritsuko to go about her own business.

* * *

Please be brutally honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


	33. Leaving The Blind In Charge

I was really rushed off my feat while doing this so it may be really bad. The next chpter will be a lot better.  
**

* * *

Chapter 33** **Leaving The Blind In Charge**

Although Shinji was still groggy and felt like a balloon, it was decided by a doctor that Shinji was well enough to go home hours after his awakening. Quicker then Shinji could handle, Rei and Asuka had him to the front door of the apartment and unlocking the door. The first thing Shinji noticed was the unbelievable smell in the apartment, and he was not happy about it.

"Wasn't anyone cleaning while I was away?"

"It isn't my job!" Asuka shouts walking into her room.

"We spent most of our time trying to keep you calm when you were being controlled by the parasite." Rei explains.

"And what about my week long recovery in Nerv? Why didn't anyone clean up then?"

"No one told me too. Asuka doesn't clean and Misato was drunk most of the time."

"She started drinking again! What is wrong with that woman! Wait, where is Misato now?" Shinji asks perplexed.

"There's a message on the machine. It might be from Misato." Asuka shouts from her room." Without being asked, Rei walks to the answering machine and pushes the flashing button.

'_You have .. one .. new message.'_ The computerized voice says. The machine beeps and plays the message. '_Hello Shinji? It's Misato. I'm going to be 'hic' out of town for a while. You're in charge while I'm away as Asuka 'hic' can't be trust trusted with that kind of responsibility. Be good and no FUNNY business while I'm away. Make sure to feed Pen Pen. _(1) _If you need to contact 'hic' me_ _just speak to Ritsuko. You will find money in the bread bin for things you need. See you soon, even though you won't see me. Chao! …How do you turn this bloody thing off …here it is._ The machine starts beeping. '_You have .. no more .. new messages.'_

"The drunken cow left us in charge? All right! Time for a party!" Asuka shouts happily, surprising Shinji and Rei with her presence as they didn't notice Asuka leaving her room.

"Not we Asuka, Shinji is in charge." Rei corrects Asuka.

"And knowing Misato she didn't even leave us enough money to throw a party." Shinji says trying to throw Asuka's mind off a party.

"First of all, Shinji is not in charge of me and second, I have my own money so I can throw a big party!"

"Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?" Shinji Ask in hopes of Asuka using it as a means of blackmail that will take her mind of the party.

"Aww I'm sorry Shinji but I really want a party but you don't have to worry as I will take care of everything. You and Rei can go out or something while the party goes on."

"No I can't. You will trash this place! I will have no choice but to stay and try to keep it from getting out of hand!"

"You worry too much. Nothing will get out of hand and I will throw any trouble makers out." Asuka picks up the phone and starts making calls. Shinji gives up trying to change Asuka's mind.

"Sigh, I'm going to bed. Don't wake me up until tomorrow." Shinji goes to his room with Rei in tow.

(HHHHHHHHHH)

Shinji is woken up by loud thumping music coming from Asuka's room. He presses his alarm clock and it says it is five thirty.

"Asuka! Turn that off! It's too early for music!" Shinji's cry goes unheard by Asuka. A weight on Shinji's chest, which he forgot was even their, gets off. Seconds later the music stops with a loud crash.

"What the hell are you doing Rei! And why the hell are you naked!" Shinji hears Asuka scream. Her scream is unanswered and Rei re-enters Shinji's room and gets back into bed.

"Was that really necessary? Asuka's going to be pissed for most of the days now."

"She will get over it. Go back to sleep." Shinji doesn't argue and quickly falls asleep.

(HHHHHHHHHH)

Shinji awakes a few hours later alone in his bed. Not that it bothered him. Like he has many times before, Shinji quickly exits his room and carefully makes is way to the bathroom to relieve himself. After that he sits at the kitchen table.

"Rei owes me a new sound system Shinji." Asuka says announcing herself in the kitchen and siting opposite to Shinji.

"Why were you playing music at five thirty in the morning?" Shinji asks.

"I was excited about the party and seeing what music I had." Asuka huffed.

"What do you mean was?"

"I can't have a party with no music and I'm not going to buy a new one. Rei broke mine so she will have to buy new a new one."

"That's not like you. You normally say something like 'I'm going to bust her face in'!"

"Rei's like my sister so as much as I would like to bust her face, I wont. But you on the other hand as, Rei's annoying boyfriend, I can bust your's so shut your face." Asuka says in an angry tone of voice.

"Hmm no I don't think you would. You love me too much for that. I'm gonna get dressed and go to the shops when Rei gets back from where ever she is." Shinji walks off with a big grin on his face. Asuka just sits there with a shocked expression on her face. _He ... he umm goddamn you Shinji! You can't says those things to me. He knows I like and he still teases me. I bet being naked while he was in here was also him teasing me. I will have to get back at him._ Asuka leaves the kitchen for her own bedroom.

(HHHHHHHHHH)

Rei and Shinji are looking around some shops, something not usually done by Rei and impossible for Shinji to do alone. Shinji wants to buy some new cloths but needed a first and second opinion from someone that is not trying to sell cloths and take advantage of Shinji's sight impairment. Rei on the other hand wanted to shop for a new sound system for Asuka. Felling sorry for someone else is something Rei had never felt until this morning after breaking Asuka's sound system. Shinji said they would buy a new sound system after he got some cloths, though he wondered where they would get the money for a new sound system.

Rei leads Shinji into a cloths shop, one that sells simile cloths that Shinji wears. She leads him to where the shirts are and starts taking them off the rack and throwing them into Shinji's arms.

"Rei ... Rei wou ... would you stop! This is no way to shop for cloths!" Shinji stammers under the weight of all the cloths.

"I'm sorry Shinji-kun. How do we go about this?" Rei takes the cloths off Shinji and dumps them near the cloths rack.

"Hand me a shirt and tell me the price. If I like how it fells and the price is right I will buy it. And don't me the same one over and over again, just one of each." Shinji explains. Does as she is told and hand Shinji one shirt and tells him the price on command and Shinji fells what it fells like. He chooses some of the shirts and Rei takes him to to where the trousers are. They follow the same process then Rei takes him to the changing room. Shinji enters and Rei tries to but Shinji pushes her out, leaving Rei with a confused expression on the face.

"Don't take it personally Rei, but only one may enter a changing room. Could you pass me the cloths when I ask please."

"Ok Shinji-kun." Shinji closes the curtain and puts on the first set of cloths then pulls back the curtain. Shinji strikes a casual pose.

"Well?" Shinji asks.

"Well what Shinji-kun."

"How do I look?"

"You look ... very handsome." Rei says telling him the truth.

"And your not just saying that to get out of here?" Shinji questions.

"No. You look nice, all the girls will be jealous of me now."

"Ha! I think Asuka is rubbing off on you!" Shinji laughs closing the curtain.

You have no idea Shinji. No idea. Shinji tries on more cloths and and gets Rai's rating on them. After choosing three sets, Rei and Shinji pay for the cloths and leaves. They then walk to a electoral store to find a sound system for Asuka. When they enter the shop they are instantly greeted by a spotty teen. He quickly asks what Rei and Shinji are after and he brings them to, what looks like to Rei, be the most expensive looking sound system in the store. After a thirty minuet explanation on it he waits for Rei and Shinji to make up their mind.

"Do you what he was talking about?" Rei asks Shinji.

"I have absolutely no idea but we can't afford it anyway."

"Money's not a problem."

"How come?"

"I have access to Commander Ikari's bank account."

"I fail to be surprised. He probably thought you would never use the money. Do we take it?"

"I don't want to be here anymore. Lets just take this and go." They tell the guy they want it and it is ringed up. They give the cashier the address and Rei and Shinji go home.

* * *

Please be brutally honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


	34. Blinded By The Big Screen

I said I would do better and I think I have with this chapter. Hopefully I can keep up a higher standard then chapter 33. It turns out that my story is not original. There is a story called 'Blind EVA' by 'Omegazat'. It's only 3 chapters long (the forth is only the author says he's not going to continue the story) and each chapter is round about the same length as my chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 34** **Blinded By The Big Screen**

When Shinji and Rei got home they set about cleaning the apartment. It did not to messy to Rei and Asuka but as they lived in the mess they had gotten used to it. At first Asuka didn't want to help but Shinji convinced her by saying that her party guests would not want to party in a messy house. Shinji decided that things would go quicker if they split the chores. Rei is to collect all the dirty washing and put them into laundry bags so they were out the way and could be cleaned later. Asuka is to pick up any litter around the house and bin it and Shinji is going to clean all the dishes because being blind made it hard to do the other tasks without difficulty.

It didn't take long before those jobs were done and Shinji had to give out more. Asuka volunteered to vacuum the apartment, which surprised Shinji but he figured she was just using this as a means of getting him to help set up the party, and then kicking him before it even started. Shinji and Rei take out the trash and go to the local Laundromat to clean a months worth of dirty cloths. Shinji had no idea how Rei and Asuka would survive if the lived on their own. Well Rei at least, Asuka would hire a maid to do all her house work.

(HHHHHHHHHH)

Asuka collapses on the sofa after vacuuming the entire apartment, all but Misato's room that is. No on dared to enter it and no one wanted to from the way she was acting since Shinji's contamination. Asuka's not really tired but acts the part even though there's no one around to give her sympathy. With a tired had she reaches for the phone and dials Hikari's number.

'Hello, Horaki residence, Hikari speaking.' Hikari says in a professional chirpy manor.

"Hi Hikari, it's Asuka again. Have you managed to get a hold of everything I asked for?" Asuka asks.

'Hi Asuka. I've got most things but I could not get a hold of those German snakes you wanted.'

"That's ok Hikari, that was just a little wishful thinking. Did you invite all the some of the girls from class like I asked?"

'I did but this is costing me a lot of money. If my dad finds out he will ground me!'

"Don't worry Hikari, I will pay you back when you get here with everything."

'How do you expect me to bring all the party food and decorations by myself?'

"Put everything in a taxi and get over here, and I will help you then. Now I've got to make other calls. Bye Hikari" Asuka disconnects the conversation and calls another number.

'errr hello.' Says a very tired and groggy voice.

"Hiiii Kajiiiiii" Asuka says in a very flirtatious voice.

'Who is this? Do you realise I've only had an hours sleep.'

"It's Asuka silly. I was wondering if you wanted to come to my party tonight? You don't have to bring anything and that lecherous cow Misato isn't here so you'll be safe."

'I don't know Asuka. A kid's party doesn't sound fun to me.'

"It's not a kids party!" Asuka shouts down the line, hurting Kaji's ear. "We're going to have loud music playing non stop and lots of adult games and food."

'How many people are coming to this party? And will there be beer?'

"It will just be me, Hikari and a few girls from school and we have yet to throw out Misato's new collection of beer. Shinji said that we will need supervision and you are the only one that comes to mind. Will you do it please. Pretty please!"

Me alone with a bunch of school girls. I could make this work as long as I stay away from Asuka though it won't be easy. Kaji thinks to himself._ 'What time do you want me over?'_ Kaji asks.

Kaji thinks to himself. Kaji asks. 

"Yes! Come over around seven. Buy Kaji." Asuka hangs up. Asuka grabs the yellow pages phone book and starts looking for a good electronic store. As Asuka gets to the right pages the door bell rings. _Who could that be? _Asuka thinks to herself. Asuka gets of the sofa and opens the door and is greeted by a very big box. A man with a clipboard emerges from behind the box.

"Is this the Katsuragi residence?" The man asks.

"Yes."

"Sign here please." The man says handing Asuka the clipboard. Asuka signs it hands it back to him.

"Thank you and have a nice day." The man cheerfully says and walks off.

"What do we have here then?" Asuka wonders. Asuka lifts the heavy box, as big as herself, and bring it into the apartment. The man that delivered the package stops to wonder if he should have helped to bring the box into the apartment. He looks back and sees the girl pick up the box and carry it inside. The man the looks at his strong arm muscles confused. He had to use a trolley to move that box and a little girl picked it up like you would an empty one. With his masculinity shattered, the man walks off.

Asuka places the box in the living room and opens it. Inside she finds a new, top of the line, very expensive sound system with a note attached to it. Asuka reads it out loud.

"To Asuka. I am very sorry for breaking your stereo. I felt really bad so while out with Shinji I bought you this. I hope it meats your standards. Love Rei." _My god Rei. My stereo was a bit of shit and you buy me this to replace it. Now I have to get something special for her. But what the hell do you get a girl like Rei? The only thing she values is Shinji. Now's not the time to think of this. I have to set up my new sound system!_ Asuka happily thinks to herself.

(HHHHHHHHHH)

When Rei and Shinji get home, Rei is instantly struck by all the coloured streamers and other decorations covering the apartment. Shinji is struck by the amount of surgery treats he can smell.

"Why must everything Asuka eats be caked in sugar? I'm surprised the girl never has sugar rushes." Shinji complains to nobody in particular.

"Shinji! Rei! Get in here!" Asuka yells from the living room. Both enter the living and are greeted by Hikari.

"Hello you two." Shinji just waves to Hikari and Rei squints her eyes as she remembers a memory of when Asuka and Hikari are talking about the cafeteria insident.

'Asuka's memory'

"What the hell are you thinking throwing yourself at Shinji?!" Asuka asks in a pissed off tone of voice.

"What are you on about? Shinji was the one who was groping me!" Hikari says offended at the accusation.

"That's because he's a boy and boys cannot help themselves. But you practically gave him the opening."

"I did not! Shinji jumped me after he almost punched me. I was powerless to stop what happened."

"Shinji did not jump you. I slapped him for almost punching you and he fell on top of you. "

"He still kissed me and felt me up!" Hikari shouts in protest to what Asuka is saying.

"And again you are wrong. I saw everything, Shinji put his hands in front of him to stop his fall and you initiated the kiss and I might add shocked Shinji. The look on his face was one of complete surprise."

"Why do you care weather or not there's something between me and Shinji?"

"I care because you're my friend and I don't want you trying to get something you can't have. You will only get hurt if you keep trying to get his attention."

'End Asuka's memory'

Hikari leans over to Asuka and quietly speaks to her. "Asuka. Rei seems angry with me. What have I done wrong?" Hikari asks. Asuka looks up from the mess of wires, which are supposed to be in the back of the sound system which she is still trying to figure out where they go, and looks to Rei.

"Don't know. I'll ask."

"Rei, what's wrong? You look pissed." Rei doesn't respond verbally but physically by pulling Shinji closer to herself.

"Oh I see, don't go near Shinji unless Rei is with him. And even then don't get to close … unless you want Rei to break you in half that is." Hikari makes the distance between her and Rei bigger then goes about trying to make heads and tails of the instructions that came with the sound system.

"Love birds." Rei gives Asuka a questioning look, not quite under standing what she meant but knowing that it refers to her and Shinji. "I've booked you two a couple of tickets to the cinema in the centre on town. All the movies start at seven so you have to leave at six if you want adequate time to select the movie and treats. What you do after that I don't care but don't be back until one o'clock." Asuka tells them.

"Asuka, I have to stay and supervise the party. I can't let it get out of hand." Shinji says to Asuka.

"I have already got Kaji to supervise the party. So you have no reason not to go."

Shinji gives up and all hopes of a peaceful night in are squashed. Shinji goes to his room to get ready and Rei does the same.

(HHHHHHHHHH)

As it turns six a few of Asuka's class mates arrive for the party. Shinji and Rei are just about ready to leave and Asuka has finally got the Sound system up and running and testing it by blazing out music that has Shinji, and anyone close to the system, completely deaf. Asuka turns the music down to a more acceptable, or rather tolerable, level now that she knows it works.

Asuka pushes Rei and Shinji out the door and hands them a few thousand yen bills. "Don't be back until one." She says happily then slams the shut.

"Do you think we should have reminded Asuka that I'm blind and going to the cinema would be rather pointless?" Shinji asks.

"I don't think she would care right now. She is too excited about her party." Rei replies. Shinji sighs and, with Rei leading, walks off the cinema.

(HHHHHHHHHH)

Neither Shinji or Rei cared about what movie to watch, as only one of them would be watching it anyway, so chose the must see movie of the week, which neither Rei or Shinji had heard of. They buy some popcorn and a drink and take a seat at back left-hand corner where there happened to be no light as they were broken. Shinji just sits quietly while the movie while Rei watches it. Strangle enough the movie has a scene in a cinema where the two main characters start making out. Rei watches intently, mentally taking notes. As the film is supposed to depict real life what teenagers do, Rei gets it into her head that she and Shinji are supposed to do it as they are also a couple as the two from the movie are.

Rei leans over to Shinji and starts to kiss his neck, while taking glances at the screen to see if she is doing it correctly. Shinji, having nothing better to do, decides that making out is a far better way to occupy his time. He gently pulls on Rei s sweeter to coax her to move into his lap. Rei quickly complies, finding that Shinji's attention on her is far more enjoyable then watching or mimicking what happening in the movie. If she did keep following the movie then they both would be on the street as the two from the movie were thrown out. Once on his lap she kisses him deeply, and plays with his tongue. Shinji kisses back and gently caresses her back and thighs, making Rei shiver with every stroke.

Shinji moves one hand up and under Rei's sweeter and lightly squeezes one of her breasts, making Rei quietly moan into his mouth. Rei unbuttons Shinji's shirt so she can get to his chest and rake her nails down them. This alls make Shinji freeze, becoming a little submissive and for some reason makes Rei happy that she had done that to him. Rei breaks the kiss and attacks Shinji's neck and chest with gentle bites sucks and kisses. Shinji moves his hands to Rei's bottom and goes about removing her knickers. Rei hands do a similar action as she unzips his pants and shimmies down his underwear while still giving attention to Shinji's chest and neck that are now covered in hickies. Rei stands to allow Shinji to pull down her knickers.

Rei stands on the seat using her knees and lets Shinji guide her down onto his member.

"I had forgotten what this feels like." Rei says as she saviours the stationary feeling of Shinji inside of her. Rei slowly moves and pleasure starts running through both Rei and Shinji. Both are quiet as to not gain attention from people as getting found would put a lot of bad press on Nerv. Shinji starts sucking of Rei breasts and she accidentally lets out an audible gasp that causes some people to shush them but not to know what they are doing. Rei picks up the pace as a strong feeling makes it way round her body. As Shinji feels Rei's body start to quiver he quickly kisses her and starts thrusting back and seconds later Rei collapses on him as he explodes in her.

A couple of minutes later as they gain back their strength Shinji speaks to Rei.

"Rei … that was amazing, … better then last time." Shinji says quietly with slightly heavy breaths.

"That was Shinji-kun. When can we do it again?" Rei asks.

"Sometime later tonight. But we have to get out of here because of the smell." Rei and Shinji make themselves presentable and quickly leave as someone shouts about the smell of sex in the cinema.

* * *

Please be brutally honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


	35. Seeing The Truth Is Never Easy

* * *

**Chapter 35** **Seeing The Truth Is Never Easy**

Now that Rei and Shinji are out the house Asuka could finally get the real party started. Asuka told Shinji that is would a normal party with the usual things happening. But what Shinji didn't know is that Asuka wanted a saucy dress up party. This means that all the girls arriving would be wearing provocative clothing. The cloths were anything from simple bathing suits to revealing anima costumes. Asuka had a plug suit specially made for such a party. Her suit hade large holes cut into the front and back, showing off her stomach and back. The arms and legs have been cut short; the feet of the suit have been made into shoes and the hands into gloves completing the outfit. It basically left very little to the imagination while covering up the important parts. 

Asuka also had a plug suit made for Hikari. It is similar in design but a different colour and only has small holes cut into the front and back. It took Asuka half an hour to convince her to put it on but even Hikari had to admit that she looked good in it.

By seven most girls have arrived and are getting or have already changed in Asuka's room and dancing to the loud music. Asuka is taking count off all the guests trying to make the party look professional. Asuka is distracted by the doorbell and goes to answer it.

As Asuka walks to the door, on the other side is standing a very nervous and yet excited Kaji. The poor man has no idea what's in store for him. When the door opens, time slows down to a near stop. Kaji could swear that her saw a fog like cloud around Asuka and the wind blowing her hair in a manor that makes men drool. The pose that Asuka was giving him didn't help. She was leaning against the door with one hand draped over her head and one knee raised with the foot on the door. Kaji just stares, wide eyed and open jawed.

Contrary to what Kaji is seeing, Asuka is doing no such thing. For the past five minuets she has been trying to break him out of his daze. She finally has a great idea I snap him out of it. Asuka brings up her hand and pulls it back then she swings it forward and slaps Kaji across the face, sending him against the wall, thus waking him up.

"Wake up you pervert! I can't have you dreaming about my body! You have a party to supervise remember?" Asuka says in an ireful tone of voice. Kaji can now see clearly and the only difference is the surroundings, Asuka looked just as he saw, which is going to make this a very hard party to supervise.

Asuka grabs Kaji's hand and leads him into the apartment where Kaji falls to his rear, nearly having a heart attack. One of Kaji's dreams has finally come true, being surrounded by juveniles in sexy dress up. But he knows this is a bad situation for him to be in.

"Hay girls!" All the girls turn their attention to Asuka. "This is Kaji. He is supervising the party so I want you all to be nice to him." When the girls looked at Kaji, he could swear he heard lion's roar. Seconds later Kaji was back on his feat and quickly pushed onto the sofa, which has been pushed up against the wall. Most girls have crowded around him and asking him questions that he doesn't have time to answer. Asuka quickly breaks up the group and sends them back to dancing, which they do with a moan. Asuka then spits on a napkin and rubs of a few kiss imprints left by a few very forward girls.

"You have to be strict with these girls Kaji or they will walk all over you."

"Asuka what the hell is going on?! Why is everyone dressed like this?!" Kaji yells.

"Do you like it? It was my idea and I did this all for you. Originally it was just supposed to be in dress up but I would look foolish if I was the only one so everyone came in skimpy dresses."

What is this girl trying to do to me! I may be every girls dream but I'll be no good to them dead! I have to try to get out of this but how. Asuka went to a lot of trouble for this party and leaving with out a just cause will make her tell the Commander which will result in my head getting blown off! Kaji thinks to himself. "yes (couth)… Yes I like it but this is a little to much don't you think? If your father were to catch wind of this he will get the wrong idea."

"What idea is that Kaji."

"That I set this part up and wanted all the girls to come here dressed to this so I could seduce them. That idea."

"Oh calm down Kaji. Daddy's not going to hear about this. I would be in a lot trouble if he did because of the stuff that happened at the German branch of Nerv. Now enjoy the party." Asuka goes off the dance and talk with Hikari.

That's easy for you to say. If I say as still as possible and don't make any eye contact with any of the girls then maybe I can get out if this alive. Kaji's cell phone starts to vibrate. Kaji walks out onto the balcony and shuts the door to drown out the music.

"Hello, Kaji speaking."

'Kaji.' A very stern voice says on the other end of the call.

"co co co co co Commander! What a pleasant surprise!"

'Listen to me very carefully Mr. Kaji. I know exactly what's going on in that apartment. I have Section Two agents ready to collect you if you doing anything wrong to Asuka. Keep your distance.'

"Sir! I have no intention of doing such a thing!"

'I know you don't and it will stay that way if you value your life. Just stay away from Asuka.'

"Just Asuka?" The words accidentally slip out of Kaji's mouth.

'Asuka is all that matters.' The connection dies as Commander Souryu hangs up.

So the other girls are fare play. Perhaps this night won't be so bad after all. I have to separate a girl from the group. Kaji looks through the glass door at the girls dancing around in the apartment. The twenty or so girls don't take notice of Kaji looking around as if they are all pray. Kaji eventually spots a girl on her own, sitting in a corner looking unhappy. She is wearing a Princess Peach type costume and loos a little younger then the other girls. _She must by shy. I like them shy._ Kaji thinks to himself with a big grin on his face. He starts making a plan.

Kaji looks through the glass door at the girls dancing around in the apartment. The twenty or so girls don't take notice of Kaji looking around as if they are all pray. Kaji eventually spots a girl on her own, sitting in a corner looking unhappy. She is wearing a Princess Peach type costume and loos a little younger then the other girls. Kaji thinks to himself with a big grin on his face. He starts making a plan. 

In a secluded corner of the party sits a girl of thirteen years of age. This girl is the youngest of the class, seeing as she was moved up a year because of how smart she is. But being younger meant that the other girls didn't let her join in with them at lunch. The say she's too young to understand the things they talk about and in some ways they were right. She didn't talk about boys as they tend to ignore her so she questions her looks. She is a little shy so tends to cover herself up. This makes the other girls think she is still a child and makes her more of an outcast. The only reason she is here now is because Hikari managed to persuade her to come as it would help her make friends. But as she brought a dress that is different from the theme of the party, she is once again ridiculed and ignored by them.

She is just about to get up and leave when the supervisor walks over and sits next to her; she immediately blushes and hides her face. Kaji sees this as a sign that his looks have already got her attention so now all her has to do is sweet-talk her.

"Why are you all alone little one? You should be up there dancing with the rest of them." Kaji says with false sympathy.

"I … they are not friends with me."

"Oh. Then why did you come to the party if none of them are your friends?"

"Hikari said I would make friends if I did but I didn't want to show off my body with clothing like that." The girl points to Asuka who has on the most revealing costume.

"That's too bad. I feel out of place myself. You can understand why."

"Yes I can, you're the only boy here."

"I'm a man, or can't you tell from behind all the stubble." Kaji says trying to make a joke and placing one hand on the girls' leg and rubbing it. The girl doesn't notice or seem to notice or mind the attention.

The girl laughs a little. "I'm sorry Mr. Kaji. I was only referring to your gender, not your age."

"That's ok. How about we speak somewhere else, away from the music?" The girl gives him a sceptical look, trying to figure out his intentions. Kaji does his best to stay cool, which under the circumstances is hard to do. The drops her sceptical look and smiles, thinking that nothing bad could come of the situation.

"Ok Mr. Kaji, lead on. I would like to get away from the music anyway." Kaji brings the girl to the closest room her could find. Upon entering her see's very little except for the bed, draws, closet and alarm clock. Kaji quietly jams the door shut as the girl walks over to the bed and sit on it, he then sit next to her. His weight on the bed causes her to lean on him, as planed, and she blushes and corrects herself by sitting a little further away.

"So you have no friends in school?" Kaji asks.

"I have Hikari but she hangs around with people that don't like me. Most of my friends in the lower year have left because of the attacks."

"Poor child." Kaji says wrapping an arm around the girl. "I'll be your friend if you let me, we could be very good friends."

"Why would you want to be friends with me?"

"Well you seem to be a very intelligent girl and you are very pretty. And I'm not shallow like those girls. I'll be your friend for how you are not for how others want you to be."

The girls' eyes tier up and she starts crying into her hands. Although he wasn't expecting this, Kaji knew that the girl was now almost ready for him to make his move; he just needed a chance to strike.

"What the matter? Why you crying?"

"Because I want friends and a boyfriend that will like me for me but there isn't any in the school!"

"Shhhh it's ok. I'm here for you." Kaji now wraps both arms around her and she, in her emotional state, holds on to Kaji. _Ok Kaji, time to make your move._ Kaji thinks to himself. Kaji cups the girls face and draws close. The girls eyes glisten with tiers as she accepts Kaji advancing lips but it never comes as a thumping hits the door.

"Kaji are you in there? You better be doing anything perverted because I'm coming in." Asuka yells through the door. Kaji quickly moves away from the girl as Asuka open the jammed the door with almost little effort.

"Just what in hell are you doing?!" Asuka says angrily.

"I was speaking to this girl. She was alone and not enjoying the party so I was keeping her company." Kaji says defending himself.

"There a reason she's alone Kaji and that's because she a player. She puts on the whole sweat and innocent act to attract older men. I bet she gave you a big sob story about how nobody likes her and that she has no friends' blah blah blah. That's why no one wants to be friends with her."

Kaji is quickly kissed full on the mouth by the girl and she quickly runs of out the room before Asuka can act. Asuka follows but stops and shouts profanities out the door of the apartment at the girls retreating form. Kaji just sits there in amazement. _The girl played me! Me! No one has ever played me before. And it was done by a child. What the world coming to when children trick adults into having sex with them. People like me will be out of a hobby if this becomes a trend._

After that the party went on as it should, with girls coming up to Kaji every now and then and flirting whenever Asuka wasn't looking. At twelve thirty Asuka shut down the party and sent everyone home, except for Hikari who is spending the night. Kaji stayed until one to help clean up then went home himself to think about the girl that almost had her way with him, that thought made him smile. Rei and Shinji never came home that night.

* * *

Please be brutally honest with your reviews. Thanks.


	36. Seeing Through Murky Waters

* * *

**Chapter 36** **Seeing Through Murky Waters**

At Nerv, Sub Commander Fuyutsuki and Ritsuko are speaking to the bridge crew about the earthquake at Mt. Asamayama.

"This, just isn't clear enough." Fuyutsuki says looking over some pictures.

"But the report from the Mt. Asamayama Earthquake Research Lab, implies we should take a closer look at this shadow." Aoba says trying to convince the Sub Commander.

"We can't ignore it." Fuyutsuki says to himself

"What do the Magi say?" Ritsuko asks.

"It's" fifty-fifty odds ma'am." Maya answers.

"Who's up there?" Fuyutsuki asks.

"Hyuga and a research team has already arrived at the site." Aoba says to Fuyutsuki.

(HHHHHHHHHH)

"Your going to deep!" One of the Mt. Asamayama Earthquake Research Lab researchers says in a panic as he watches the magma diver camera sink deeper into the volcano.

"Send the probe down another five hundred." Hyuga orders.

"Depth one thousand two hundred. The pressure resist partition is cracking."

"If it breaks, we'll pay for the damage. Two hundred more, please." Hyuga says politely.

"We're monitoring a reaction." Hyuga's assistant says to Hyuga.

"Start the analysis." After a couple of seconds one of the Mt. Asamayama Earthquake Research Lab researchers gives some bad news.

"The probe has imploded due to the extreme pressure."

"Did you get?" Hyuga says to his assistant.

"Just barely. The pattern is Blue."

"Then there's no doubt. It's an Angel. This laboratory is now under the jurisdiction of Nerv. There will be no unauthorized phone calls, any access to the outside world is prohibited and all records pertaining to these events will be classified top-secret." Hyuga says to all the staff of the research lab.

"Get me a secure line secure line to Commander Souryu. He kneed to know about this immediately."

(HHHHHHHHHH)

When Commander Souryo got off the phone with Hyuga, he immediately went to the monolith room, with Sub Commander Fuyutsuki following close behind for a meeting with SEELE to tell them the current situation and what he's going to do.

"An A17? You want to make an offensive attack?" Says one of the faceless monoliths.

"That is correct."

"No, it's too dangerous. Have you forgotten what happened 15 years ago?" a different monolith asks.

"No, but consider this. This is our chance to move from a state of perpetual defense, to an offensive posture."

"The risk would be enormous." Lorenz adds in.

"However, I'm sure that you must be aware of how important it is, to obtain a living Angel as a sample, am I correct?" Commander Souryo persuades knowing they will not let this opportunity pass them by.

"We will not tolerate failure!" Lorenz says before turning off his holographic projector.

"Failure? If we fail, it will result in the extinction of the entire human race. Are you really going to do it Commander?" Fuyutsuki asks. The Commander ignores his question and leaves to set everything up.

(HHHHHHHHHH)

The morning in Tokyo Three was strangely cold to any outside to feel it but as work for every one starts from seven; only two people were out to experience it. In Tokyo Three central park two people are sleeping on one of the benches. These two are, of course, Shinji and Rei. After the cinema fiasco they decided to walk around Tokyo Three since Asuka told them not to be home until one. After walking around for a couple of hours they found themselves in the park and rested on a bench where they fell asleep. They weren't alone.

Moving in on them are three people in black suits and they were sent to collect the children. They move into position by forming a circle around the bench that the children sleep on. Rei subconsciously move closer to Shinji for more warmth. The men in black take this as a sign that they are waking up.

"Mr. Ikari. Ms Ayanami. You are needed at Nerv, come with us." Although tired and acing all over, Shinji has learned to get up when being called so he wakes up and sits up straight, waking Rei in the process.

"Could you repeat that? I didn't catch what you said." Shinji asks. From behind one of the Section Two agents' shades his left eye begins to twitch.

"You are needed at Nerv, come with us." The agent repeats a little angrily. Rei grabs Shinji's hand and together they join the men in a car and are taken to Nerv.

(HHHHHHHHHH)

In one of Nerv's briefing rooms sits Asuka, Rei and Shinji. They are being briefed by Ritsuko as she is in charge of tactical operations while Misato is away.

"Is that an Angel?" Asuka asks looking at the strange picture on the projector.

Yes. It's some sort of chrysalis form, that precedes the adult stage we're familiar with. This operations prime objective will be to capture this Angel. We must capture it alive and in a form as close to its original state as possible. Ritsuko explains.

"And if we fail?" Rei asks.

"Then you must destroy it immediately. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am" Shinji, Rei and Asuka say in unison.

"The designated pilot will be...?" Ritsuko scans the pilots looking for the best candidate.

"I volunteer Asuka to do it." Shinji says quickly.

"I'll second that." Rei adds

"And I'll third it. Asuka it is." Ritsuko says seeing as everyone else wants her to do it."

"Sure! It's gonna' be easy! My first solo mission! I want you to watch carefully Shinji, as I capture the Angel. You could learn a thing or two."

"What about me and Shinji-kun" Rer asks

"You and Shinji are to remain in the surface. Rei you are going to hold a Liquid Hydrogen pipe. (A/N To exist as a liquid, H2 must be pressurized and cooled to a very low temperature, 20.27 K (−423.19 °F/-252.88°C) and is used as rocket coolant.) This will be used to freeze the Angel upon it being brought to the surface to prevent it morphing into adult form. Shinji you are back up in case anything happens. Now that an A17 has been ordered, we've got to roll out immediately. Get ready.

"Roger!" The three pilots say at the same time.

(HHHHHHHHHH)

"Huh? You know this heat resistant entry plug suit, doesn't seem any different from our regular ones."

"Press the switch, on your right wrist." Ritsuko says to Asuka.

"Ok. Agghh, what! Ballon mögen häßliche klage! Keine bumsen weise! Asuka shouts in horror as the suit balloons up.

"Unit Two, should be ready now." Ritsuko says with a smile, and almost breaking out in laughter.

(HHHHHHHHHH)

"Eva Unit's Zero, One and Two have arrived." Hyuga's assistant announces.

"Have both Units standby. Reposition the laser bore and stand ready on the crane! When Dr. Akagi arrives transfer all tactical command to her."

"Roger."

(HHHHHHHHHH)

"What are those? Jets?" Shinji sees some aircrafts fly over head thanks to his Eva's eyes.

"The UN and the Air Force will be standing by until this mission's over." Ritsuko explains.

"Are they here to help us?" Asuka asks

"No, they're here to clean up the mess if we fail."

"How are they going to do that?" Rei asks.

"They'll us N2 depth charges to destroy the Angel and us as well." Ritsuko says in a dreary manor.

"Wouldn't that cause more harm them good? I mean wont setting off N2 mines in the volcano cause it, and the rest along the fault line, to erupt?" Shinji says remembering his time spent studying geology.

"The UN considers that to be less of a threat then an Angel." Ritsuko says rolling her eyes because of the stupidity of the UN.

"Yeah because who need the Angels to destroy the world when we can do it ourselves by setting off all the volcanoes, making them spew out millions of tons of toxic clouds that will poison the air and block out the sun, causing a thousand year winter. That's really FUCKING SMART!" Asuka shouts through the comm.

"Enough Asuka! We are about to fire the laser and lower you into the lava." Ritsuko says angrily but secretly agreeing with what Asuka says. The laser is fired and Asuka is lowered into the volcano. Shinji moves close to the volcano and Rei picks up the coolant pipe and moves to the Angel drop down point

(HHHHHHHHHH)

"Current depth one hundred and seventy, rate of descent twenty. No problems detected. Visibility is zero, I can't see a thing. Switching to CT Monitor. Even with this I can barely see a thing." Asuka says in a very bored and tired voice. After dropping down to one thousand, three hundred, the maximum safety depth, Asuka unit stops descending.

"Asuka, what do you see?" Ritsuko asks.

"I can't see shit and I'm not detecting anything either. It's not here."

"The lava currents, must be faster than we thought. Keep descending until target is found." Asuka starts being lowered again. She can hear the stress being put onto the Eva and doesn't like it. Every now and then she can hear a tech say something about the condition of the coolant pipe and of the D-Type armer. Ritsuko then tells Asuka that her Progressive Knife has fallen off due to the pressure. When Asuka reaches a depth of one thousand, seven hundred and eighty, Asuka finally sees her target.

"Wait wait wait! I see it!" Asuka says excitedly

"Alright Asuka, because of the convection current that's moving both you and the target, you'll have just one chance to make contact."

"I understand, just leave it to me!" Asuka and the Angel slowly move together. Asuka opens the electromagnetic cage.

"The electromagnetic cage has been spread. No problems detected. Preparing to capture …the target has been secured and I'm coming home."

"Well done Asuka." Ritsuko says giving a small praise.

"Asuka, are you all right?" Rei asks.

"Well of course I am, this was easy anyway. Not even worthy of my talents. Nice to know you care as well Shinji."

"I'll ask when the mission is over."

"You worry too much Shin … huh? It's going crazy!

"Oh-no, it's started to hatch it's earlier than we predicted. Abort the capture! Jettison the cage!" Ritsuko tells Asuka

"We're changing the operation. We've got to destroy that Angel. Asuka, prepare for combat! Do it, Asuka!" The angel brakes free and swims off.

"You got it …" Asuka makes a grab for her Progressive Knife but finds it missing. "Damn it, I forgot that the Prog. Knife dropped off!" Asuka looks around for the Angel and sees it coming straight for her.

"The Angel! Releasing holsters?" With the holsters disconnected, Asuka manages to avoid a collision. "It's fast! … This is no good, I've lost it again. And if this lousy visibility wasn't bad enough, I'm also too hot and this disgusting suit is stuck to my body, with sweat. This really sucks!

"Asuka, we're going to drop you Unit One's Progressive Knife. Stand ready!" Ritsuko tells Asuka.

"Understood!" Asuka looks around and sees the angel making another pass. "Oh gees, drop it now Shinji!"

"Here it comes!" Shinji shouts, throwing the knife as hard as he can but when it hits the magma it sinks slowly. _Well that useless._ Shinji thinks to himself. Asuka keep looking from the Angel to the knife. Suddenly the Angel is on her and has opened it's mouth and trying to bite through the suit.

"What the hell?! No, go away! Ahh! Hurry up, with that thing! No, fall faster!" Asuka says stretching an arm above her to catch the knife.

"No, how could it open it's mouth in molten lava." Ritsuko says in disbelieving what she sees. The Angel starts to swing its arms around, clawing at Unit Two's armer, then cutting all but one coolant cable.

"Arrr... My coolant! My Shield is failing!" Asuka grabs the knife as it reaches her and starts stabbing at the Angel. "Die, damn you!"

"Oh my God! The extreme heat has distended that things molecular structure. The Progressive Knife won't work against it! Not even an N2 mine could hurt it if the Progressive Knife has no effect!" Ritsuko tells this useless bit of information to Asuka making her even more worried about her situation. Suddenly the Angel backs off then stats swimming towards the surface. Asuka's last coolant cord snaps sending to a slow decent to death. Just as the Angel breaks the surface of the magma, Unit One jumps in with the rest of the weights and tries to swim down to Asuka before she goes too far down.

The Angel jumps out the volcano and lands where Unit One once stood. It pushes it self up on it's two front arms and scans it's surroundings. It stops when it sees Unit Zero pointing a pipe at it. Rei opens the valve and the coolant sprays out and collides with the Angel. The Angel howls in pain as it's body contracts in on itself. Rei grabs a rocket launcher and connects it to her Eva. She looks back at the Angel and sees it gone.

"Where the Angel go?" Rei questions herself.

"Rei Above you!" Ritsuko shouts through the comm. Rei looks up and sees the Angel making it's decent. Rei brings the rocket launcher up and just as the Angel is on her, she fires! The explosion shatters the Angel into a million pieces and sends Unit Zero to the ground.

When Rei regains her senses she hears Asuka's voice over the comm.

"Shinji?!... Idiot! You showoff!"

"A word or thanks would not go amiss here Asuka. After all it fells like my skin is burning off!" Shinji says through gritted teeth.

"Ritsuko! Pull us up now!" The cable starts pulling both Eva Unit's up and out of the magma.

* * *

Please be brutally honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


	37. Seeing Through The Still Darkness

It's been a long time since I last up dated, about a month I think, and I don't think things will get any better. I rushed to finish this as I don't really have time at the moment. I'm hoping that there are little mistakes. I will try to reply to people reviews as I haven't for the last three or so chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 37** **Seeing Through The Still Darkness**

A week has passed in the Katsuragi household and things have been slow. Misato still hasn't returned from wherever she went and the money she left ran out over three days ago. When Shinji asked Ritsuko for money, saying that Misato said that Ritsuko would lend some money if the money she left ran out, Ritsuko just stared at him blankly before telling him Misato said no such thing. Ritsuko lent the money anyway but was adding interest for when Misato comes.

Their days in the apartment consisted of the girls watching TV and Shinji reading. School went by slow, except for Shinji who had a felling that he was being observed by someone other then the Section Two agents. Shinji , for the most part, ignored it as he had his hands full keeping Rei from copping everything Asuka did. As for why Rei was doing it, Shinji never got a direct answer out of her. The only good thing that came out of it is that Rei has developed more of a personality.

(HHHHHHHHHH)

Silently running through the shadows in one of Nervs power distribution facilities, a group of five lightly armed men are making their way towards the main console of the facility. Their job is to shut off the power and get out before they are found. These men are paid professionals in espionage and stealth missions.

They take up positions out side a door that leads to the power console. One of the men quietly opens the door a little and peeks inside. He sees a single guard sleeping on the job. After signaling to the group, they enter. The man that peeked through the door removes the guard of his gun and covers his mouth and nose with a trichloromethane socked cloth, putting the guard into a deeper sleep.

As one of then hacks into th system and cuts of the Magi's connection to the system, one of them uses his radio to contact the other teams.

"This is Alpha team, reporting in. We are in position are you all ready?" The man asks the other twenty three teams.

"Beta reporting, we are in position."

"Gamma team here, we are almost in position"

"Delta team ready."

"Epsilon ready to go."

"Zeta team, ready to rock"

"Eta responding, awaiting conformation to proceed"

"Theta team here, lets hurry this up."

"Lota team responding, awaiting orders."

"Kappa team, give us a couple of minuets, the computer security has been upgraded here."

"Lambda reporting in. Ready and waiting."

"Team leader for Mu team here. Just just give us the signal when the others are ready."

"Nu leader reporting,we need to hurry, the guards here are about to change shifts."

"Xi reporting, awaiting your orders."

"Omicron leader here. My men are getting restless, we need to get this done quickly."

"Pi team responding, green lights here."

"Rho leader reporting in, we had a gun fight and a few of my men are injured but we are ready when you are."

"Sigma team ready."

"Tau team is always ready."

"Upsilon leader reporting in, alls fine on our fount."

"Leader of Phi team here, every thing's a go."

"Chi team awaiting orders"

"Psi team awaiting your orders to proceed"

"Omega team here, just tell us when to proceed."

"When Kappa and Gamma are ready we proceed. Alpha team out." All teams await conformation from the two teams that are lagging behind. A couple of minutes pass before they respond.

"Kappa team ready."

"Gamma here, ready to go."

"Alpha here. Okay everyone shut it down ... ... ... now." All teams disable the power systems and backup power system to Tokyo Three and Nerv. Everything around them goes black and silent.

(HHHHHHHHHH)

Asuka is leaning up against the counter watching the counter go down on her instant noodles, everything about this day has been boring and now all she can do is watch time tick down. Rei is catching forty winks on the sofa and Shinji is taking a shower. Much to Asuka's liking the door bell rings. Asuka hopes this will bring an end to her boredom and goes to answer the door. When she opens it a girly shriek and a large pile of paper falls on her.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" A young woman says pushing the paper around trying to find whoever is under the no longer neat stack of paper. The womans attempt to find the person are cut short as Asuka sits up and the paper falling off her. Asuka looks at the woman with an angry yet bewildered expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry. Judging from your hair you're Asuka. I'm Major Katsuragi's assistant, Mayumi Yamagishi." The young woman says. (A/N. I know she's from the Sega Saturn game but In my story she has no connection to the angel that she has the core too, she's just Misato's twenty something year old assistant.)

"That doesn't explain why I'm covered in paper!" Asuka snarls. Mayumi offers Asuka a hand, Asuka takes it and is pulled to her feet.

"This is Misato's paper work that need to be signed, she been away for so long that it's kind of built up. I brought it here so she could sign it but I don't know when she gets back or even if she back yet, her departure was kind of sudden." Mayumi explains.

Asuka steeps over the paper and walks back to the kitchen. Mayumi takes this as a sign that she's allowed to enter the apartment. She starts stacking up the paper then takes small amounts into the living room where she deposits it neatly in a corner. When she puts the last pile down the television and all the lights turn off.

"Ahhhhhh! What happened to the hot water!" comes Shinji's muffled shout from the shower.

"This is not happening! Only thirty seconds and I would have had my lunch!" Asuka screams waking up Rei.

"Why is Asuka shouting?" Rei asks the women she has never met.

"I Seems like the power has gone off, I'm Mayumi Yamagishi. Pleased to met you Ayanami."Rei ignores her ans look at the clock on the wall.

"We should have been at Nerv twenty minuets ago." Rei gets off the sofa and walks into her room to change. Asuka and Shinji heard what Rei said and also go to their rooms to change.

(HHHHHHHHHH)

"All power systems are down" Aboa announces.

"What about back up systems?" Fuyutsuki asks

"No Sir, the backup circuits aren't working either." Aoba answers.

"That can't be! Which circuits are still functioning?" Fuyutsuki asks.

"Only one point two percent of them. Only nine circuits from number two-five-six and seven."Maya says.

"Connect all the remaining power circuits, to maintain the Magi and Central Dogma."

"But, Sub Commander, that could interfere with our life-support systems." Aoba says in protest.

"Do it! We need the Magi!"

(HHHHHHHHHH)

As all transports were down from lack of power, Mayumi offered them a ride in her car. They only hope that they get to Nerv before the car runs out of power as it runs on electricity.

(HHHHHHHHHH)

In the control room, The bridge bunnies, Ritsuko, Sub Commander and Commander Souryo are awaiting The arrival of the pilots.

"It's getting even warmer now that the air is getting stagnant. It's hard to believe this base, has the world's most advanced technology." Ritsuko says waving the fan in her face.

"Yeah, but look at the Commanders, even in this heat, they're both still cool and in command." Maya says unaware that Commander Souryo has taken of his trousers and has his feet in a bucket of Ice.

"It's hot." Fuyutsuki say with a sigh

"It's too hot for cynical jokes Sub Commander."

"I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"You can lighten the mood by getting me more ice." Fuyutsuki lets out another heavy sigh and goes of the fetch some more ice.

Some time later, Fuyutsuki come back and places a bag or melting ice into the bucket just before Ritsuko walks into the control room.

"This Geo-front was designed to be a self-sufficient colony, it's suppose to be able to operate ever when completely isolated from the outside. It's impossible, for all the power sources to have broken down." Fuyutsuki say Ritsuko and Commander Souryo.

"Someone caused this?" Ritsuko says a little shocked at the thought.

"It would be a logical way to indirectly dissect this facility." Souryo say. "with the amount of people coming and going during the restoration, someone was bound to know the layout of Nerv."

"You mean that they could figure out Nerv's layout, by the restoration process? Ritsuko asks

"They are clever bastards." Fuyutsuki says under his breath/

"I could run a dummy program through the Magi, that would make it more difficult to get a complete grasp of our structure." Ritsuko asks.

"A little late for that but do so. I don't want this happening again."

"Yes, Sir."

"I can't believe, that the first havoc, wrecked upon our Headquarters, was caused by another member of our own species." Fuyutsuki says disgusted at what humans will do.

"Mankind's greatest enemy, is man himself." Souryo says wisely.

Just then a car is rushing into the control room and screeched to a halt. Hyuga leans out the window.

"There's an Angel approaching! We have to dispatch an Eva immediately!" Hyuga shouts in a breathless voice.

"Fuyutsuki, take charge here." The commander orders

"What are you going to do?" Fuyutsuki asks.

"I'm going down to the cage, to prepare the Eva's for manual launch." Souryo says pulling up his pants.

"Manually, can that be done?"

"We have a diesel generator for emergencies." Souryo says doing up his shoes.

"Well yes but, who is going to pilot them?"

"I know you're referring to the pilots that are not her even though they were supposed to be here over a hour ago, but thats till a stupid question. Have faith in them Sub Commander, they will be here." The Commender goes off to the Eva cages.

(HHHHHHHHHH)

The staff are pulling the entry plugs from Eva's with ropes in the Eva cage, If it were not for the Commanders presence, they would be moving at a much lower rate but fear of their jobs makes them work harder.

"Ghhh...ghhh...ghhh...ghhh...ghhh...ghhh!" The staff grunt as they pull the termination plugs out of the Eva's "The termination plug has been ejected, Sir."

"Excellent. Prepare for manual insertion of the entry plug." The commander says wiping his brow.

"But the pilots aren't here yet." The staff complain hoping to get a break.

"Don't worry, they'll be along soon enough." Ritsuko says to them.

(HHHHHHHHHH)

As the entry plugs are being inserted, a small car drives into the control room and dies as it runs out of power. Everyone get out.

"Well that sure was lucky" Asuka says happy that she didn't have to walk the even a little way here.

"Hay you three! Go get changed! There's an Angel on the way!" Maya shouts from the bridge. Asuka and Rei grabs Shinji's hand and drags him towards the changing area. They quickly change and exit the room where they are quickly told the situation and get into the plugs. The Nerv staff breaks all the hydraulic locks with axes, the restraints are removed and the batteries engaged. The Eva's enter a duct and head towards where the Angel as stopped.

(HHHHHHHHHH)

"Oh, this is pathetic." Asuka complains

"Vertical shaft insight." Rei says stating their destination. Asuka quickly gives the powerless hatch a kick and it opens. Eva's climb up the shaft with Asuka leading.

"I can't believe we're doing this, it's so embarrassing! Huh?" Asuka's hand is hit by a falling liquid, it starts to dissolve through the armer and the wall her hand is on.

"It's acid! Watch out!" Rei shouts.

"What? Oh! Ahh. Ahh...!" Asuka losses her grip and her Eve falls down onto Shinji's Eva. The Eva's fall and just before they hit Rei, Shinji stops the Eva's. Rei opens another duct and lets Shinji and Asuka go first. As Rei enters, acid hits her back and the groups rifles she was carrying falls to the bottom of the vertical shaft.

"It would appear that the Angel plans to attack Headquarters directly, using that acid." Rei says stating the obvious.

"So what do we do?" Shinji asks

"What do we do? We're gonna' bet it, of course!" Asuka says.

"Ok, but how? Our rifles are at the bottom of that shaft and the battery packs on our backs are running out of power. They won't last more than another three minutes."

"I've got an idea. There'll be three positions. Defense, offense and backup. Defense's job will be to neutralize that Angel's AT-Field and to protect the offense from the acid bath. Backup will go down the shaft, retrieve the rifles and hand one to the offense, who will then fire a volley destroying the target. How does that sound?" Asuka asks.

"I will take the Defensive position." Rei says first.

"Sorry wondergirl, that'll be my job."

"No Asuka. It'll be my job. From what happened at the volcano I noticed that Unit Ones armer of stronger then yours. It will take longer to burn through and buy us more time and besides my aim suck!"

"Fine, we don't have time to argue anyway. Shinji will be defensive, I will be offense and Rei with be the backup. Got it?"

"Yes." Rei and Shinji say together.

"Right, here we go! Eva's charge!" Shinji jumps out first, climbs up a way and stretches out to protect the other two. Rei gets out second and drops down the shaft. Asuka is third and awaits for Rei to throe her a rifle. Rei lands on two of the rifles, breaking them instantly.

"That's not good" Rei say forgetting that the other two can hear her.

"What's not good! Come on I'm being drenched in acid here!" Shinji complains as the acid tarts meting through the thiner pars of his armer. Rei thinks fast for an excuse.

"The Angel has melted two of the rifles. We only have one left, do not miss Asuka." Rei throw the last rifle up to Asuka, who ignores Rei's statement about her missing the Angel. Asuka catches the rifle.

"Shinji! Move now!" Asuka shouts. Shinji moves just as a volley of bullets fly past him and go straight the Angel, killing it instantly. Shinji falls down the Shaft and is caught by Asuka.

"Asuka?"

"Yes Shinji"

"Remind me to never do such a foolish thing again."

"Sorry Shinji but you make an effective shield that I plan on using in the future."

"This is what I get for playing hero." Asuka and Rei start laughing, much to Shinji's dislike.

* * *

Please be brutally honest with your reviews. Thanks. 


	38. Unseen Foes From Heaven

I haven't written in a long time so I don't know if this is good or bad. I have taken up writing again but I don't know when the next chapter will be out.  


* * *

Chapter 38: Unseen Foes From Heaven

Much has changed since the last angel attack. Asuka has down calmed somewhat from her usual self. Much to every ones enjoyment. Everyone but Shinji that is thought it was a good change, he could always tell when something was bothering someone and he could fell the vibes off uneasiness coming off her. Shinji wasn't going to question her about it though, should she need to share herself, she would. But only when she was ready. Asuka's change caused Rei to revert back to her usual self before Asuka's influence changed her. This also went well with people that knew the pilots as hearing and seeing Rei laugh was a strange and, for some, a disturbing sight to behold.

Misato made her come back a few weeks after the last angel attack. She seemed refreshed in many ways. She was healthy looking, no bags under her eyes and her skin looked like it was glowing a little. She didn't touch her beer at all since she cam back, instead she throw it all way and replaced them with nutrient drinks. She even went as far as to apologise too Rei for the way she treated her. Wherever Misato went it did her a world of good and Misato hasn't been happier. And if none of that was good enough, Misato got another promotion. She is now a Lieutenant Colonel.

Shinji, Asuka and Rei are having another battery of tests on neural contamination and all is going well ,or would be if Shinji could synchronize properly.

"Number 0 and 2 adjoin contamination zone, it's the limit." Maya say with boredom lining her voice.

"Number 1 can still afford to do more. Down the plug depth 0.3 more." Ritsuko's says while examining the multiple screens around the control room.

"Almost reaching the contamination zone."

"But this readings? I know Shinji's good but he's doing better then I predicted. And if his mind wasn't distracted I'm sure he could do better."

"His Harmonics and synchronization ratio are coming close upon Asuka's." Maya says thinking that it was impressive.

"Coming close? He should have surpassed her by now."

"We could always run a simulation on what Shinji's actual sync score is should he actually be concentrating." Maya suggests.

"Or we could get Shinji to concentrate and save our selves the trouble." Ritsuko opens a communication link with Eva 01. "Shinji you aren't concentrating."

"I know ..." was all Shinji said.

"Shinji these tests cost a lot of money and we can't afford to waste it on your childish problems. Pull yourself together."

Ritsuko didn't get a verbal answer from Shinji but his sync rate did go up 8 points. Ritsuko slumps into a chair defeated knowing that if she pushed any further Shinji would purposely drop his sync score in spite. While Ritsuko stews in self pity, Misato walks in to see the pilots progress. She sees Ritsuko's sorry state and knew that Shinji was the problem.

"You know Shinji doesn't like these tests or the Eva's. You should stop torturing yourself over it." Ritsuko just sighs again. Misato wasn't help her at all. Misato walks up behind her long time friend and leans on the back of her chair. "If it makes you feel any better I will have a word with him tonight."

"Will that word get anywhere?"

"It might or it might not. The problem isn't with Shinji anyway, it's Asuka."

"What's Asuka got to do with it? She fine, her sync score is at ninety four. It's never been better."

"And that could be the reason. I don't think he wants to surpass Asuka."

"Damn children, don't they realise there are more important things then what they want? ... Never mind, that's a stupid question."

"I can here everything you are saying." Both Misato and Ritsuko jump at the sound of Shinji's voice. Ritsuko quickly turns off the comm before Shinji can eve's drop more. Misato gives a little snicker before leaving Ritsuko to finish off the tests.

No one in the Katsuragi household questioned where Misato went, not because they weren't curious but rather because it wasn't important as she came back a better person. But for some, curiosity can only be held back for so long. Shinji is one such person.

The three pilots were enjoying a quiet meal in the living room, waiting for Misato to return. Rei and Asuka are watching the TV while Shinji just listens and not being able follow. When Misato does get home she instantly goes to the microwave and heats up the now cold meal prepared for her by Rei and Asuka. When heated she walking into the room, greets them and gets grunts as a reply. She takes a seat next to Shinji to allow conversation about the sync test.

"Well Shinji? Do you have anything to say?"

"About what?" Shinji says playing dumb.

"About you letting Asuka keep the high score?" This, of course, got Asuka's attention. But her reaction wasn't what Misato expected.

"Yeah Shinji, why have you been letting me succeed over you?"

"... Because I don't want to be the best pilot."

"Are you sure it's not about saving Asuka from getting hurt?" Misato asks.

"What would I have to gain from lying about it?"

"Probably to save yourself from Asuka's wrath" Misato says lightly while nudging Shinji with her elbow.

"Eva's punishment enough. I don't need another monster ripping me apart." Shinji giggle at his own joke. Misato struggles but manages to keep a straight face. Asuka just roles her eyes and turns back to the TV.

"Well this isn't about who's best and who's not Shinji so just do your best from now on."

"_SIGH_ Okay. ... Misato?"

"Yes Shinji?"

"Where were you when you disappeared?"

"I was sorting my life out. That's all you need to know." Shinji didn't push it past that,

"I'm going to bed." With that Shinji strolls off to bed. The others follow shortly after

* * *

"Nothing living is allowed to exist here in the world of death, Antarctica. Or rather we should call it 'hell'." Fuyutsuki says holding himself from the cold.

"Nevertheless, we, human beings, are standing here, living as living things." Commander Soryu said, not even giving the extreme cold any notice.

"Because we are protected by the power of science."

"Science is human power."

"That arrogance caused the tragedy 15 years ago, the Second Impact. And this scene is the result. It's too big punishment for us considering our crime. It's just like the Dead Sea!" Fuyutsuki says a little flustered.

"Yet, this is a purified world without impurity of the original sin."

"I prefer a world where people live, no matter how it is smeared with the sin." The two are interrupted as a Nerv personnel tells them that an angel was discovered in the satellite orbit above Indian Ocean. The two high ranking commanders or Nerv look at each other in silent conformation before heading back into the slighter warmer ship.

* * *

Naturally Tokyo 3 has also picked up the angel and are doing their best to track it and gain as much information in it as possible. Not that any satellite could not pick it up as the angel slowly drifts by them while shooting parts of it's body at the planet. 

Misato has been looking forward to the next angel attack. It's time to prove that that she can successfully command the pilots and stop the angel's with out one or more of the pilots disobeying her and proving that she was incompetent at her job. She also has to do a good job so the pilots would truly trust her.

* * *

The pilots were quickly brought into Nerv for a briefing on the new angel and how they would stop it. To say the plan seemed foolish was a major understatement. 

"Wow, receive by hand?" Asuka says in a shock like state.

"Sure! Arranging Eva's at the estimated collision point, and you directly receive the angel with your A.T. fields at full power." Misato explains.

"In the case that the Angel goes out of the course considerably ..?" Shinji asks knowing that this plan is probably going to end bad.

"Then it's over." Misato says glumly.

"And in the case that the Units cannot withstand the shock ..?"

"Also it's over."

"That's great optimism for you. The probability of win is?" Shinji asks.

"Ritsuko said it was one out of 10 thousand but you three always prove her wrong anyway."

"If we succeed it will be a miracle."

"Before you accept this operation, officially you are required to write SOP(Standing Operational Procedures). Have you written them?"

"No. I ain't going to die." Asuka says confidently.

"Neither do I. No need." Rei says while looking at Shinji.

"Me neither. I have no intention of dying today."

"I'm sorry you three but this is the only operation that has any chance or succeeding. When the operation is over , I will take you all out for a steak dinner." Misato says cheerfully, in hopes of lifting the pilots spirits that they are masking with fake confidence.

The pilots leave for their Eva's.

* * *

"Target missing in sight due to the Angel's EMC." Maya says giving the current status of the battle with the yet to arrive angel.

"Meaning it's impossible to estimate the exact point, this is the collision point collision estimated by Magi from the data obtained just before missing." Misato tells the pilots listening in.

"The range is this wide?" Asuka says looking at the information.

"The distance from the end to end is quite long." Shinji observes.

"Under these conditions, we set each Eva Unit at each of these three points."

"What is this setting based on?" Rei asks Misato.

"It's my intuition."

"Intuition?" Asuka and Shinji ask.

"Sure. Woman's intuition."

"How coarse! I feel the miracle is going farther and farther." Asuka complains.

"Shinji, you asked yesterday why I went away. It was because of my father. He threw himself into his research,... only his dream. I did not forgive him, or rather , I hated him."

"Just like my and my father."

"He didn't take care of me, my mother and the family. People said that he was insensitive. But he was so weak that he was always trying to escape from the reality, our family. He was just like a kid. I agreed with my mother when she divorced my father, since she had been always crying. My father seemed to have been shocked, though I grinned him him as he was suffering from the consequence of his own actions. Then he saved me, and then died, in that Second impact. I don't know if I loved him or hated him. One thing clear was that I had to defeat the Angels that had caused the Second Impact. To do that, I joined NERV. It might be that I was trying to revenge on my father, in order to be free from my father's spell. I left to put that behind me for the sake of the world and more importantly to save myself."

"You did some growing up. It's about time." Shinji says giving off a little chuckle.

"Oh shut up."

"MA'AM!" Shigeru shouts in alarm. "The angel! It's only twenty five thousand miles about the city!"

"It's here! Eva's to your positions!" Misato orders and the Eva's quickly move into position. The target's trajectory is calculated based only on the optical observation. Magi will induce you until the distance is one thousand miles. After that, do on your own accord. I entrust you all.

"Roger!" All three pilots say in confirmation. The pilots here lots of people talking on the comm but only one thing is on their mind. When the angel's distance reaches twenty thousand miles they have to set off if they want any chance of stopping the angel's decent from the heavens.

"The angel approaching. Distance approximately twenty thousand miles."

"Here we go!" Asuka shouts and the three Eva's rush out in three directions covering the city as fast as possible but Shinji quickly stops and turns to look at Asuka's location.

"Rei, we have to move towards Asuka's location!"

"Why?"

"The angel's going to fall there. I can see it so clearly with the eyes of the Eva." Rei doesn't question Shinji any further knowing that he will most likely be right. She skids to a halt and runs towards Asuka.

Asuka to skids to a halt as she sees the angel above her and falling fast. She stands up straight and puts her AT field to max just as the angel hit's, breaking her wrists and ankles but still stands firm. A few seconds later Shinji and Rei arrive and help push the angel up with their own AT fields. Shinji cuts the angels AT field and Rei thrusts her knife in the angel central eye. The angel's body falls lifeless and explodes at only one one thousand of it's explosive force.

A minute later, after the clouds of smoke clear, the three Eva are walking back to Nerv HQ, Eva 0 and Eva 01 supporting Eva 2 which can not walk.

"Good job you three, I knew you wouldn't let me down." Misato says congratulating them.

"You really think I would let you make a promise of a stake dinner and let you break it? Not a chance!" Asuka shouts down the comm. Misato looks in her wallet and sighs. She may have got a promotion and a higher salary but the repairs of the city comes out of her and everyone else at Nervs pay. Misato is gonna be skint until next pay day, if she and the world lives that long.

* * *

Well there you have it. Be honest.


End file.
